One Last Cry
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Sequel to "Wishing Well" [ToriHunter]--It all comes down to this. Will devistating secrets and sacrafices bring them back together OR will it separate them for good? [ALTERNATE ENDING POSTED] COMPLETED!
1. Written In Pen

**A/N: ** Final and third story of the series, sequel to "Wishing Well." Alrighty folks! You asked for it! I'm going to need a lot of support in order to complete the story fully, so please leave a review or two and let me know what you think! Keep in mind it's only the beginning. Anyway, ENJOY READING! =]

**Warning: **This story contains some inappropriate language and lots of angst/drama! Just so you know.   

_I N T R O D U C T I O N_****

**"Written In Pen"**

_Living life for the last six weeks and five days in the hospital has been brutally painful. I was under critical condition, receiving medical attention through and through. I've gone through numerous x-rays, vision and hearing tests, and blood transfusions...you name it. Luckily, the hospital found someone with the same blood type as mine who generously donated their blood to me. If that wasn't the case, I wouldn't be here. I thank God each and every day for giving me another chance in life. And still today, I'm praying and hoping for another chance in love. _

_It was about two years ago when I first laid my eyes on her. God, she was beautiful. Even my little brother thought so. "Fine" is his word to describe her. But she was more than that. To me, it was her elegance and eternal beauty throughout her physical and inner appearance. As much as I wanted to hate her...I was beginning to fall for her even deeper than before; Deep enough to never fall again, and hopeless to even get back up for that matter. What could I do? I had a reason to hate her. She belonged to my brother for good. _

_Once we met for the first time, she immediately built an interest in my brother, or so I assumed. And apparently, it went the same for him. Whenever we had plans, he would have her come along with us, leaving me in such an emotional and mental state. Why? I just couldn't abide to see them flirt with one another. The guys would joke around with the so-called "couple" as I stand there and laugh along to prevent them from gaining any suspicions. It bugged the hell out of me. I even tried convincing my brother to ask her out so they would be finally together, but him being a timid, shy guy and all, it never happened. And where does that leave me? -- Even more pain and pure jealousy. With that feeling going around, I just had to separate myself from her, which is why we barely even got along. And to be honest, it worked...for awhile. _

_Before graduating ninja school, my brother and I received a great opportunity of a lifetime-- The chance to ride pro at Factor Blue in our 250s. Apparently, I decided to turn down the offer. It was probably stupid of me to, but I wanted to live an easier life, lay back, and relax after years of training at the Thunder Ninja Academy and finally destroying that sick bastard, Lothor. I wanted my life back._

_So then after graduation, he told everyone the news. We were all happy and excited for the guy, but I knew she was hurt in the inside. I wouldn't blame her though. She really liked my brother, and didn't want him to leave. But unfortunately, she knew it was time to move on. I have to admit; it felt weird and empty not having him around. _

_During his absence, life became a wild rollercoaster; where no other would dare to go on. Where your mind fills you in with utter confusion and mixed emotions. Where dreams were once nightmares, and nightmares turn into reality--creating a path to the gates of insure happiness. Where love rose above me again and suddenly crumpled into pieces of jealousy, hatred, and betrayal. Oh how love is so damn cruel to come up with ways to hurt people! I hated it. I once fell into that shit hole, as I would call it, and it definitely killed me and I swore to myself that I wouldn't fall in love again...or so I thought. _

_Eventually, she and I grown a lot closer, and later on, we finally got together. I felt bad, but then again I had to take that chance before losing it again. I loved her so much, even more than he did. We've fought and struggled through so many obstacles in both our lives to get where we're at and I was proud of that. Gratefully, my brother felt fine with it and accepted us together. I had to remind him that it was his choice to leave, and mine alone to stay. Fate has its ways. Things were flowing perfectly, until it hit me again. Our past entered once again to our lives and became the destruction and the end of our wonderful relationship, hurting us with passionate kisses and comfort. _

_And now here I am. Sitting on a couch, with my banged up legs resting on the coffee table, writing on this journal of mine that I'd never written on before. Things were usually kept to myself, but I could no longer fight back the urge to share it with a pen and a few sheets of paper. It's been long months since I last saw her; lying beside me on the sandy shores; near to her fallen death. I was told she was being transferred to hospital after hospital at a life or death situation. Who knows where she's taken to, or even alive at the moment? I just want to see her, but it hurts to even know her condition. I don't want to know anymore. It hurts to know._

_Till this day, I continue to stare at her picture every night as the scent of her still lingers in my mind. Cold and long, empty nights filled in the room as I drop to my knees and ask for one thing, and one thing only. _

_Hope for no more crying._

End of Entry 


	2. Still Gone

**"Still Gone"**

Months After...

"Great. Just great!" Hunter muttered as he examines the flat tire and the heated radiator hose from the water pump area. "It's gonna take me days to fix this up!" He groans, thinking back on the spill he faced when the dirty blonde accidentally rode over a fallen tree branch. Now his bike was ruined as the result of his sudden trip. Hunter slips off from his helmet and wipes the sweat on his forehead. "Man!" He hisses angrily while kicking the tires in frustration. "This can't be happening."

Meanwhile, Blake comes riding nearby and stops before him. He takes off the window visor from his helmet and looks on at the wreckage. "Ouch, bro. That doesn't look good." 

He sighs as he stretches his sore back. "Tell me about it." 

Blake shrugs while getting off from his dirt bike. "First day riding too. Maybe it's that leg of yours, or perhaps, your brain."

Hunter beams coldly at him. "Don't even go there, bro. I'm fine." He murmurs stubbornly. "It just needs a bit of work. All I have to do is loosen the head clamps, and fix the carburetor."

"Don't forget to mention you have to reinstall the radiator hose and put in a new spark plug." Blake adds. 

"Whatever." Hunter murmurs reluctantly. "I'm gonna have to take this back to Storm Chargers and get it fixed. You think I can get a lift back to the truck?"

"Yeah sure thing." 

And Hunter hops in.

*********************************

At Storm Chargers...

"What are you doing? 3 of spades is lower than 3 glovers, so it's my turn." Shane slides the card back to Dustin and places 3 spades on the table. "Now you go." Dustin looks through his deck of cards carefully and places a pair of 4s down. "What are you doing?" Shane questions as soon as the airhead got through with his turn. "We're not doing doubles right now. You put down a single." 

Dustin stares at him, puzzled. "But two pairs beat out a single." 

Shane rubs his eyes in frustration. "Dude, do you even know how to play 13?"

Dustin scratches the back of his head. "Oh..." He arches his brow in confusion. "Is that what we're playing?" 

The skater boy gazed at him in disbelief. "Alright. That's it." Shane smacks his deck of cards on the table. "I give up." 

Dustin shrugs with an evil smirk. "Okay then, I win." 

"Unbelievable." 

"What? You gave up." 

"That's because you didn't even know we're playing 13 the first place." Shane grunts as he began to lose his patience. 

"Well, that's your problem." Dustin sneers back. 

Shane rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He garbled when suddenly Kelly comes walking by. 

She stops and approaches them. "So who won?" Their boss asked with a curious stare as she looks over their shoulders. 

"I did. Shane forfeit." The goofball says jokingly while making a funny face to annoy him. 

"No I didn't." Shane argues back, folding his arms across his chest. "I happen to be a pro at this game. You're just a rookie. A rookie that had no idea we were playing 13." He adds with a laugh. 

"Hey! I thought we were playing war." 

"What?! Since when do you lay two cards at a time?" 

"Well! Ummm..." Dustin trails off, dumbstruck. "OH! When you have the same exact card! You have to lay them all down, right?"

"Not all, Dustin!" 

"Guys!" Kelly shouts out, feeling irritated with the guy's argument over some stupid card game. "Get back to work."

Dustin and Shane groan grudgingly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Excuse me?! In the future, if you don't want to get fired, never call me ma'am!" She snaps in annoyance. "Makes me feel old." 

The guys smirk as they watch their boss march off disturbingly. Moments later, Hunter and Blake arrived in the store. Without noticing their appearance, Shane drifts off into space and began wandering off. Dustin suddenly comprehended his friend's odd behavior as he follows Shane behind. "Dude...what's up?" 

The skater boy slowly turns his gaze over at the concern Dustin as he leans against the counter and sighs deeply. "Nothing, man. Just thinking." 

Dustin presses his lips together. "About what?" He asks, lifting himself up on the counter to listen. 

Shane rubs the back of his neck and heaves another sigh. "It's been months since we last seen or heard of Tori, right?" The goofball nods as Shane continues on. "I just--" He trails off worriedly. "I'm scared that we lost her for good." 

There was a sudden pause. 

"Oh." Was all Dustin could say as he lowers his down melancholy at the thought of Tori. "I see." It's been quite awhile since any of the guys mentioned the blonde. Neither of them would want to bring up the subject, especially around the saddened Hunter, who himself is still in the process of healing. "I know what you mean. I can't even get a hold of Tori's parents. Dude, It must be killing them." 

Shane nods in agreement. "Yup." 

"Speaking of Tori..." Dustin adds on suspiciously. "I just remembered something." 

Shane wrinkles his forehead. "What?"

"About Tori's pregnancy. The baby." 

His eyes widened. "Shoot. I totally forgot all about that. Do you think—" 

"I don't know." Dustin interrupts with a sigh. "I think so." 

"What makes you so sure?" Shane arches his brow. "The doctors weren't even sure themselves."

"Well…" The goofball averts from his gaze as he bit his bottom lip uncertainly. "Think about the time when she kept throwing up. Dude, those are definitely signs of pregnancy." 

Shane thought for a moment and nods. "Hmm, sex ed does pay off when you actually listen in class." 

"I know huh?" Dustin felt proud of himself. "I guess that proves I'm not too much of a doofus afterall!" He chuckles. 

"Okay well, say that you're right. But think about how Hunter would feel?"

Dustin looks past Shane and gulps at an unexpected appearance standing right behind him. "Um, dude." The goofball scratches his head worriedly. "You should stop---" 

"And plus," Shane goes on, oblivious to what the goofball was trying to mouth to him. "He has no idea about the baby. It's gonna kill him."

Dustin shuts his eyes and lowers his head in guilt. "Oh no. Dude…" He grunts shamefully. 

Shane plasters a quizzical stare. "You alright?" 

The goofball covers his eyes as he points something behind him. Shane slowly turns around and faces Hunter. Oh Crap, he thought as he looks away from his gaze and stuff his hands into the pockets of his red jacket. Blake watches on nearby with anxious nerves. Great, they all thought. We're screwed.  

"Shane," Hunter folds his arms while searching his eyes carefully. "What baby?" 

"Uhhh…" He exchange looks with the other guys, as they all remained speechless. 


	3. Shocked

**A/N: **Thanks again for the lovely reviews!!! Keep them rolling! =] 

**"Shocked" **

Hunter stood motionless in front of his friends as they avert from his gaze to avoid the tension. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as they all remained in awkward silence. "What baby?" He asked again while exchanging looks with the guys. 

Shane scratches the back of his head. "Well uhhh..." He starts off uneasily. "I umm didn't want umm, you see I uhh...gee, this isn't--" 

Dustin rolls his eyes. Stupid move, he thought. "It's nothing, dude." 

"Oh no. I heard what I heard." Hunter says clearly. "There's something you guys aren't telling me and I want to know now." 

"You know what, bro?" Blake steps in and faces him. "Maybe we should call for a check up to see if that hearing of yours is functioning well, and till then let's just um...get your bike fixed."

"No! I'm fine!" The dirty blonde snaps as all heads go up. He stares at each and every one of them seriously. "The word 'baby' just doesn't come out okay, and I sure know as hell this conversation isn't about sex ed." He adds with a chuckle. The guys look down, defeated. "Now, I won't ask again. Can you please tell me what's going on here?" 

All eyes shift towards Dustin. He looks back at them suspiciously and sighs. Why do I have to do all the talking? He thought unwillingly as he continues to stare at their pleading faces. Dustin looks down and groans. "Alright! Fine." Dustin threw his hands up in the air and turns his gaze over to Hunter. "We do know something." He admits.

Hunter looks at him with his arms crossed. "Good. I'm listening." 

"Alright, when you were at the hospital," The goofball begins nervously, "the doctors said that Tori may be going through a umm...a d-difficult pre-pregnancy." He stutters, looking down. "One that may cost her and the baby's life." 

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise, "What?" He whispers. "Are you serious?" 

"BUT!" Dustin continues on as he points a finger in the air, "They weren't sure if that was the case or not. I mean it could be something else…" 

Blake nods his head in dismay as he places his hand on the dirty blonde's shoulder. He knew his brother was hurting. "Bro, I'm so sorry you had to hear that."  

Hunter shrugs his arm off him and looks away in shock. He rubs his face in frustration as he turns back to the guys. "I can't believe none of you told me about this. Didn't I have the right to know?" 

"Look, we didn't want to make any assumptions at the time." Shane explains worriedly. "Like he said, the doctors don't even know. We didn't want to get your hopes up." 

"So that made you guys decided to keep this huge issue away from me?" Hunter questions angrily. They bit their lips and turn away from his raging eyes. "I can't believe you would all do this to me! Especially you guys being my best friends! And you," he turns to Blake, "you of all people; my own brother! My God how could you?!" 

"Hunter--" 

"NO! Just forget it. Okay? I see how it is." 

"Hey, Hunter." He felt someone tapping on his shoulder as he turns around in annoyance without keeping in mind who it could be. "WHAT?!" 

Kelly stares at him, startled with his awkward and rude behavior. "Excuse me?"

Hunter closes his eyes and immediately felt ashamed at his sudden outburst. "I'm so sorry." 

She arches her brow in suspicion, and lets go of it without a fuss. "Anyway, there's someone outside that needs to see you." She smirks. 

Hunter shrugs inactively. "Kelly, just tell him I'm not here."

She pursed her lips. "Fine, suit it yourself. You got mail." His boss hands him a white envelope as he takes it from her and stares down at it. "But I'm telling yah, you want to see this person."

"Weird. Who's it from?" Hunter asks as he examines the squared envelope carefully. There was no return address or anything, just his full name printed on the front. 

Kelly shrugs. "I don't know. You'll find out soon enough." She presses her lips together and grins, seemingly knowing what to expect as she stares at their blank faces. 

The other guys watch on in curiosity. "Well? What are you waiting for, dude? Open it." Dustin says, looking over his shoulder in excitement. Hunter pursed his lips and begins tearing the flap open. He looks inside and takes out a card. The card revealed a picture of a blue bear holding the same color blanket and building blocks containing the letters D-A-D-D-Y. Hunter's eyes open wide as he flips the card and reads:

_CONGRATULATIONS! IT'S A BABY BOY!_

_-Tori Hanson_

Dustin gasps as he abruptly grabs the card from Hunter's grip and reads on in disbelief. "Oh my God. OH MY GOD" Was all he could say as a smile drew on his face. "Tori is alright! SHE'S ALRIGHT!" He exclaims in joy, pulling onto Shane's shoulders anxiously. 

"So is the baby!" Shane adds in amazement. "Wow, I'm gonna be a Godfather!" 

Dustin stops, dead in his tracks as he flashes a disgusting look at the skater boy. "You a Godfather?" He laughs sarcastically. "Oh please. It's gonna be me." 

"What?! No way. Tori is gonna pick me to be the child's Godfather."

The goofball rolls his eyes. "Yeah right! He's so not gonna learn skateboarding!" 

"You want to start something?"

"Yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Guys?" Kelly hisses to them as they turn around and gave her their full attention. "Yeah um...I'm afraid it's neither your choice nor Tori's in deciding who gets to be the Godfather." 

The two wrinkle their foreheads. "What? Why?" 

"Wait a minute." Hunter pulls Kelly towards him as he searches her hazel nut eyes. "You knew about this too?" 

She looks away and bit her lip innocently. "Uhh...maybe?" 

"Oh my God. You do, don't you?" 

Kelly slumps her shoulders and nods. "I'm sorry."

"This is just great! Who else knows about this?" 

Dustin looks up to think. "Oh umm...just Marah, Kapri, and…Cam." 

"What?!" Hunter splutters in exaggeration. "God, I don't believe this!"   
  


"Bro, take it easy." Blake tells him coolly. "You're a father now. Just be happy the waiting and pain is over." He says with a smile. 

They all bobbed their heads. "He's right." 

Hunter looks down at him and nods with a sigh. He knew his brother was right, but it just killed him to know about it now while the others knew all along. It made him feel bad, that all this time he could have helped and guided Tori with her difficult pregnancy, but unfortunately, he didn't have a chance to, or the choice for that matter. Hunter shook his head and smiles at the thought of a new son, and Tori, still being alive. Life for him suddenly felt overwhelming. "Yeah. This is great." 

Dustin grins as he wraps his arms around Hunter. "Listen dude, since you're a dad now...you know, I would make a great Godfather." 

Shane pushes him aside. "No. Pick me, dude. 

"No, no! Me!"

Blake rolls his eyes. "Here we go again." 

"Guys." Hunter laughs as he stood between the two. "You know you could have more than one Godfather right?" 

Dustin and Shane exchange looks. "Oh..." They said in unison. "Well umm...no." 

He chuckles. "Just so we're on the right page here, is there anything else you want to tell me?" Hunter asks to make sure the guys weren't keeping any more secrets from him. They nodded their heads in dismay and turn they gaze over at the nervous Kelly. 

"Don't look at me!" She retorts. "I don't know anything." Kelly lied secretly as she kept a straight face. 

The guys exchange looks. 

"Well, this calls for a little celebration!" Dustin exclaims elatedly. "What do you say?" He looks at Hunter, and waits for a response. But before the dirty blonde could say anything, he was interrupted by a scent that brought chills to his spine. Could it be whom he thought and hope it could be? 

"Actually, there is something else you should know." A familiar voice spoke from behind. 

Oh my God, Hunter thought breathlessly. Could it be? The dirty blonde wondered for a moment, making sure he was thinking straight and not just hearing things. No way. He shook his head and slowly turns around. His eyes extended at the familiar figure. He couldn't believe whom he was seeing. Hunter knew it. He felt her presence and smelled her endless scent that was still utterly fresh. Is she real? Oh yes, definitely. 

"Tori?" 

The now pale faced and much thinner, but still fit blonde smiled back. She was wearing her usual attire, jeans and a simple blue top. Her hair was down in curls and fairly looking shiny. The guys glanced on; stunned to have Tori stand right before them with their very own eyes. It's been long months since they last seen or spoken to her, which made it even more of a shock to them. They remained quiet as Kelly and the guys watched in awed at the reunion, as they like to call it, of the once perfect couple. 

"Hunter." She whispers weakly as they stood inches apart from each other. "I-I have something to tell you."

The dirty blonde moves in closer, with the sudden urge to hold her into his arms again. "I read the card." He replies heartedly. "I know." It never occurred to him that Tori had something important to say, but he didn't care at the moment. He was absolutely surprised and happy to see her. That was all. Hunter searches her eyes carefully as he resists fighting back tears. 

"No. It's not what you think." She pauses as her sea blue eyes began closing in and out. "The baby--" 

 "Tori? What about the baby?" He asks worriedly.

She looks down and presses her lips together. It's not--" Tori chokes on her words as tears suddenly stream down her pale cheeks. Shane, Dustin, Kelly and Blake look on in confusion. 

"It's not what?"

Before Hunter could get an answer from her, Tori began losing her sense of balance. He places his hands on her shoulders to keep steadiness. "I'm so dizzy, Hunter." The blonde says faintly. He had no idea what to do as she rolls her eyes back. She opens them once again and sees nothing, but a vague blur. 

"Tori? Talk to me." 

"Hunter, I—"

Just seconds after, the blonde fell into his arms unconsciously. 

*******************************************************

**A/N**: What is Tori trying to tell Hunter??? And what does that have to do with the baby? Here's a little hint: Why would Tori send in a congratulations newborn baby card? I probably gave it away, or made it even more confusing, but stay tune for the answer and much more!!! 


	4. Hard To Say

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks again for the reviews!! Like Veronica, you guys so ROCK! Well, I'll be gone for the weekend—enjoying the last few days of my spring break before hitting the books again. =/ Boo hoo! Anyways, ENJOY READING AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! The answer to the events that happened to Tori while she was away will come up on my next update, so look for that. Okay enough of my blah! Have fun! =] 

**"Hard To Say"**

Later that day, they took the gray van of Storm Chargers and rolled off in a rush. The guys immediately drove Tori to Ninja Ops for Cam to scan a few tests on her before relying on the hospital for help. During the waiting process for what seems to be already 30 gruesome minutes, Hunter paced back and forth nervously, anxious to hear the results. Momentarily, Kapri and Marah marched in the room after receiving a surprise call from Dustin. Their scuffling entrance made the guys look up. 

"Oh my God! Is she here?!" Marah shifts her eyes in all sorts of directions, breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Well is she?!" 

"Shhh...Yes, she's here." Dustin smiles as he rubs her shoulders for comfort. 

Marah jumps up and down in joy. "Oh my God! Well, where is she?!" Dustin turns the brunette around and wraps his arms around her waist to stay relaxed. 

"She's in the other room with Cam and Sensei." Blake replies soothingly. "She fainted awhile ago." 

"What?! Whoa, is she alright?!" The girls freaked out. 

"Yes, she'll be fine. They're running a few tests on her to make sure."

They nodded. "Whew..." Kapri wipes her nervous sweat in relief as she stood next to Shane. "All these months and Tori is finally here." 

He smiles. "Yeah. It feels like a dream, doesn't it?" 

She bobs her head. "Weird though..." Dustin thought quizzically. "She just came out of nowhere." 

"You know, maybe all the transferring brought her back here." The pinkhead suggested. "Who knows right?" 

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter anymore." Blake says with a smile. "Tori is back where she belongs, alive and with a new son. Isn't that right, bro?" He pats him on the back.  

Marah and Kapri's eyes widened. "A baby?!" They yelp. 

The guys nodded. 

"Oh my God!" They glance over at Hunter. "Congratulations!" 

He smiles. "Thanks you guys. It's truly a blessing."

"Do you have a name for it yet?" Marah asks excitedly. 

"Whoa, sweetie. Let's not talk about that now." Dustin tells her with a chuckle. 

She turns to him and pouts. "Why not?" 

"Well—I don't know. Can't that wait?" 

He laughs. "Nah. It's cool, dude." Hunter smiles as he stuff his hands into his pockets. "Everything is happening all at once and I haven't really thought of a name, so no."

"Well here's one! Mario!" She giggles. 

"What?" Kapri plasters a disgusting look. "Ew! Sounds like Marah."

"Duh, that's the point!" 

"Oh brother." The goofball rolls his eyes. "Here we go with the baby names. "

"I think Kevin sounds a lot better, don't you think?" Kapri looks up at Hunter. 

He nods. "Could be." 

"I know one." Dustin grins as he rubs his hands together. "Dusty!" 

Hunter stops and slowly turns to him. "No freakin' way am I ever gonna give my son that name!"

The airhead gasps defensively. "Little Hunter Jr. sucks even more." 

"Hey! I actually like the sound of that!" 

Blake joins in the conversation. "Nah. I think Brian sounds better." 

"UGH! No way."

"GUYS!" Shane yells out while covering his ears. They quiet down and look up at him. "It's all about the name Shawn." He grins.

****************************************************** 

After moments of sharing and debating on baby names, Cam and Sensei suddenly appeared as they close the door behind them. Hunter looks up and was the first to ask the question that's wandering in everyone's minds. "How's Tori?" 

His wise Sensei looks up and places a hand on his shoulder. "Tori is fine, son. She's a bit shaken up and shocked, but other than that, our Tori will be alright. She just needs to rest."

The dirty blonde sighs in relief. "Thank God." 

He smiles. "Well, Hunter. I heard about the baby. Congratulations." 

"Thank you, Sensei."

Cam nods happily. "Yup. Ever thought of naming it...oh I don't know. Cameron?" He smirks. 

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Dream on, dude." 

"Oh come on. It's better than the lame ones they came up with. Mario, Brian, Kevin, Shawn...oh and let's not forget the worst one of all, Dusty." 

"HEY!" Dustin beams evilly at the computer wiz. "Were you listening?" 

"Uh yeah. This place isn't exactly sound proof." 

"Ah, dude..." 

"Now that I think about it. Waldo sounds so much better than Dustin." Shane blurts out. 

 The goofball points a finger at him. "Don't even go there, man."

Hunter chuckles. "You know what guys? I really appreciate you all helping me with names, but I think I'll let Tori decide on this one." 

They nodded as the sound of a closed door clicked in their ears. 

"Actually, I won't be able to do that." 

Hunter quickly turns around at the familiar voice and smiles. "Tori?" 

"Tori, what are you doing up? You should be getting some rest." Cam says urgently. 

"Cam, I'm fine. Really." She forced a smile.

"But—"

"Trust me, Cam." 

He stares at her for a moment and nods. 

"Thank you."

All eyes were on her as Marah and Kapri pushes Hunter out of the way to embrace the blonde. "TORI!" They squealed. "Girl, you have no idea how glad we are to see you!!!" 

Tori's eyes slowly began to swell up in tears as they shared hugs and kisses. She pulled away and smiles at them. "I missed you guys so much!" 

The guys watched on in awed. 

"There's so much to tell!" The pinkhead states excitedly. "But you gotta tell us, how are you feeling?!"

"Better." She nods. "I umm...actually came from the hospital." 

"But what are you doing out so soon?!" Marah cries worriedly. "You just gave birth; a mother shouldn't be roaming around the streets like that!" 

Tori looks down and sighs deeply. "It's not what you guys think." 

"Well who cares about that?" Kapri giggles. "Let's celebrate!" 

Dustin nods in agreement. "I'm so down with that." 

"Guys, please." Tori begs of them for their full attention as they quiet down to listen. "You see...I was afraid of this. I didn't want you all to get too excited for me." 

"Are you kidding?!" Blake splutters out excitedly. "Tori, you and my brother just have your first child together. How can we not be excited for you guys?!" 

"Yeah." They agreed as Hunter's gaze remained focused on Tori. His gut was suddenly pulling him into a whirl hole of confusion as his mind begins to quiver in fear. He knew at that very moment, there was more to it than just a baby. Both of their lives will be changing drastically and Hunter wasn't about to lose Tori over it. 

She presses her lips together and sighs. "It's not that easy." 

"Listen to me, Tor." The dirty blonde moves in closer and slowly slips his hands into hers. She looks down and smiles at his warm touch. "Let's start over and forget the past, what do you say huh? We can raise this child together if that's what you're worried about. Start a family--" 

"I can't." She interrupts with a nervous tremble.

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Tori, what are you talking about? What do you mean you can't?" 

She gradually looks up at him. "He's not mine." The blonde lets go of his grip and turns away. 

He arches his brow in confusion. "Tori, you're not even making sense."  He gently pulls her arm towards him to meet his gaze. "You just sent me a card about our newborn son." 

"Hunter, the baby—" Tori felt defeated as she drops to her knees and begins crying uncontrollably. Hunter kneels down beside her for comfort without a slightest clue at what was really going on. He slowly caresses her face and tilts her chin up. "Tori..." Hunter whispers calmly while stroking her hair. "Please...help me understand." 

She pursed her lips and shuts her eyes. "I umm..." Tori starts off with a sudden weep. "I had a miscarriage with our baby just a few weeks ago." 

"Holy sh—"

Shocking expressions plastered in everyone's faces. Oh no, they thought, as their eyes showed devastating lost.  

"No…" Marah whispers as she places a hand over her mouth. "Are you sure?" 

Tori nods in tears, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Hunter."

He looks away in disbelief. "This can't be happening..."

There was a moment of still grief as all eyes turn to Tori and Hunter.  

"Well then, if you just had a miscarriage…" Dustin trails off, thinking, "then what's up with this other boy because dude, I am so confused." 

"Yeah, Tori." Hunter looks up at her. "Hope is still in our side, right? We still have this baby boy." 

She shuts her eyes. "Hunter, you're a father now and I want you to love this child." 

He nods. "Of course I will! This baby means everything to me as much as it means to you; to both of us."

Tori brushes her hair back and sighs. "Hunter, I don't know how to say this-" She trails off, biting her button lip. 

The dirty blonde wrinkles his forehead. "What?" He wonders fretfully. "What is it? Just say it." 

She stares deep into his sadden, and puzzled eyes as the others watched on in great suspense. Although it will hurt her deeply to tell him, she knew it was for the best; for his sake and the baby's. 

"You're the father…" She stops dead in her tracks.

He nods, waiting for her to finish. "Okay...I get that." 

Tori takes one deep breath. "Of Natalie's baby."


	5. Let Go

**A/N: **Hey guys! WOW! Thanks for the reviews. I've been pretty busy this past week…and will be even busier the upcoming month, so I really appreciate your patience. I'll try to update once a week—or when I do buy the time. Anyway, after reading the reviews I see that some of you are confused with how Hunter could have Natalie's baby. Well if we recall back on the last story "Wishing Well" – In chapter 22 called Out of Love. I guess it's been forgotten, but read it and the answer will pop out. I suggest you read previous stories [if you haven't yet] of the series because it links back to the events happening on here…just so you know. Anyway…I finally finished the next chapter so ENJOY and don't forget to leave a REVIEW on your way out. THANKS A BUNCH! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Let Go"**

"Hunter? Did you just hear me?" Tori waves a hand in front of the lost blonde as he shook his head and looks up, puzzled. 

"Huh?" 

She wrinkles her forehead. "Your the father of Natalie's baby..." 

The words 'the father of Natalie's baby' repetitively rang through his ears as he tries hard not to think about it. "No." Hunter whispers in disbelief. "No! There has to be a mistake!" He turns away, not wanting to reveal the hurt and confusion that was running through his head. Blake slowly places a hand on his shoulder as the others watched on in surprise. 

Hunter looks at him and nods his head. "So much is happening, bro--I don't even know what to do." And it was true. Hunter wasn't sure about facing fatherhood, but when he heard about the news, he was thrilled to share a child with the one he loves; a child that could bring them high hopes to finally be together again. But when she surprised him with yet, another shocking discovery, it was a whole different story. God, if all this was only a dream...he thought. 

Tori looks down. "I'm sorry..." 

"I don't believe this." Hunter covers his face in aggravation as he turns to face her. "Wha---I-I...my God..I h-how, b-but--Are you sure?" 

She nods with a sigh. "I know this is hard, Hunter--with you finding out about my miscarriage...and now you have a son with Natalie. It's crazy, I know." Tori stares deep into his lost eyes, searching them with passion. "But he is your child and nothing will ever change that."

Hunter stares back at her seriously. He couldn't believe all the stuff he was hearing, for everything was a vague blur to him. Just when he was recovering from severe injuries, the dirty blonde has yet, more things to overcome that were suddenly shooting at him, and the one thing that was starting to scare him--is Tori letting the baby stand in between their relationship. But would she ever do that? Only time will tell. "What about us?" He trembles worriedly. "Will it ever change?" 

The others turn their heads in unison as they wait for her answer. She lowers her head down before gazing into his eyes once again. "As far as I know---" Tori answers with a brief pause. "It already has."

_I can't sleep, I just can't breathe_

_When your shadow is all over me baby_

_Don't wanna be, a fool in your eyes_

_'Cause what we had was built on lies_

************************************************************

A few hours later, the gang headed off to the hospital in the gray van and arrived safely in absolute anxiety. Hunter remained in awkward silence as they walk towards the automatic slide doors that led to the front desk. Tori glances over at him from the corner of her eye as they walk side by side down a long hallway. Doctors, nurses, and patients came strutting by, as her gazed remained locked on him. 

"Hey. You okay?" The blonde wonders in concern. Stupid question, she thought--knowing he had so many things in his mind that was stressing him out--or so it seems. Who could blame him?

Hunter looks down at each step he takes, thinking along the way. "I'm just nervous." 

Tori suddenly stops, halfway to the front desk, as the blonde pulls him towards her. The others didn't notice as they continue to walk forward, leaving them behind. She searches his eyes carefully as she slowly slips her hand into his. He looks down at their locked hands as he gave it a little squeeze. Hunter couldn't help, but feel the warmth vibe he was getting from her. Feeling her soft and tender touch made him feel more at ease as it slowly brings in memories they shared in the past. Hunter loved Tori so much...he wanted to remind her. 

"I love you." He whispers while pressing his lips together. She looks up at him with a blank stare as the blonde suddenly lets go of his hand and averts from his gaze. Hunter's heart dropped at her awkward reaction as he plasters a confused stare. "Tori?" Uneasy silenced cast over them as she slowly meets his eyes again. "Are you going to say anything?" He asks. 

She lowers her head down and sighs before looking back up. "Hunter," Tori trails off tentatively. "We can't--" 

"Hey guys." Dustin interrupts as he approaches them with the others waiting behind. "Um...I just talked to the nurse and she gave us the OK."

Tori pauses for a minute and nods. "Great. We can all visit Natalie and the baby." She changed the tone of her voice as she walks past Hunter and leads the way to her room. The dirty blonde follows her direction and sighs. 

_And when our love seems to fade away_

_Listen to me hear what I say_

_I don't wanna feel_

_The way that I do_

_I just wanna be_

_Right here with you _

_I don't wanna see_

_See us apart _

_I just wanna straight from my heart_

_I miss you..._

***************Knock Knock*****************

"Hello?" Tori slowly sticks her head in the room and smiles once she spots Natalie holding the baby in her arms. Natalie's hair was fully up with brown strands dangling on the sides of her face. She stood upright on the bed as she gestures Tori to come in. The others followed behind and watched on in awed as they gather around her hospital bed. "Oh my God." Tori smiles warmly as Hunter stood next to her. "He's such an angel, Nat." 

The baby boy had light skin with hazel nut hair--mixed with Hunter's dirty blonde locks and Natalie's light brown head. He was wrapped around in a baby blue blanket, sleeping peacefully as the mother cradled him softly in her arms. Hunter looks down as a smile slowly drew on his face. "He's beautiful." 

Natalie looks up and smiles back. "Want to hold him?" 

He meets her eyes and gave a small nod. Natalie slowly extends her arms out as Hunter gently slides a hand on the baby's back with the other resting underneath his small head. Hunter smiles as he wraps him around his arms and looks down at their son. "Hey there," he whispers as tears of joy slowly spill down his cheeks. "I'm your dad." 

The others watched on in awed as they congratulated them with happy tears and smiles. It was by far the most surreal moment for them and they couldn't be happier for the two. Tori stood off to the side with her arms crossed as she gazed over at Natalie, Hunter, and the baby. Wow...they look great together, she thought merrily, just like a family. Her smile suddenly began to fade as the thoughts of her miscarriage clouded her mind. Tori looks down and shuts her eyes while the memory of her lost child took over. She could no longer take it as she sneakily leaves the room without anyone noticing. 

"Congrats, bro." Blake smiles as he strokes his nephew's soft head. "Can you believe it? I'm an uncle!" He exclaims happily. Shane, Kapri, and Marah patted his back--knowing how proud and lucky he is to have the child a part of him. 

"Do you have a name for it yet?" Dustin asks in curiosity. 

That brought Natalie's attention as she stares at them wide-eyed. "Oh my God. No, I haven't. I can't even think of one at the moment..." 

Hunter thought as he glances down at his son, and then shift his gaze back to her. "What about Nathan? Just like his mother's name." The dirty blonde adds with a wink. 

"Nathan..." She says softly while looking up. "I like it." The others agreed. "Nathan it is." Hunter smiles as he leans forward to give Natalie a kiss on the forehead. He pulls back and turns around when he finds Tori nowhere in sight. "Uh..." Hunter pursed his lips as he hands Nathan to the mother. "I'll be right back." 

"Wait. Where you going, dude?" Shane questions. Before he could get an answer, the dirty blonde had already left the room. 

************************************************************

_What would it take, for you to see_

_To make you understand that I'll_

_always believe_

_You and I, can make it through_

_And still know, I can't get over you _

"Hey." 

Tori gasps as she accidentally drops a bag full of medicine that was handed to her from a doctor moments ago. She bents down to grab it and turns around, facing Hunter. "Can you not sneak up behind my back like that, please?" Tori groans in annoyance. 

Hunter smirks. "I thought you like it when I do that." 

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Sure I do." 

There was a moment of silence as he looks down at the bag she was holding. "What's up with all that medication you're taking?" He asks with his brow raised.

Tori just shrugs. "You're not the only one that's recovering from the accident." 

He nods when suddenly something hit him. He wanted to know everything there is for him to know. Tori's arrival and back in Blue Bay Harbor was a big question mark. How did this come about? "Just wondering..." Hunter looks down before meeting her eyes. "Why haven't you contacted me in any way while you were gone?" He asks, feeling hurt all this time. 

She sighs, knowing the questions were coming sooner or later. "I was scared." 

"Scared?" 

Tori nods. "If it wasn't for me, all this wouldn't happen...and I was scared...scared to face the fact that I've lost so much--our baby, my pride...happiness, joy...family. I wouldn't even talk to anyone. And out of all people, Natalie was there to help me. She didn't have to, but she did anyway. And it's Natalie we're talking about here. The one that hated me!" She stated in disbelief. She looks away as the pain starts kicking in. Hunter continues to listen, fighting back tears along the way. "Well, I transferred from hospital to hospital...and suddenly landed back here. Hours of therapy, receiving special treatment after my miscarriage." Tori adds on as tears filled in her eyes. "Then when I found out Natalie was pregnant with your baby...I prayed so much for her to have this one---just so you can share this baby with her and not have to deal with the one I lost for you." 

"Tori, please." Hunter chokes between his sobs as he breathes in to calm himself down. "Don't be sorry." He searches her eyes carefully and waits. "I love you and that's what it matters." 

_And when our love seems to fade away_

_Listen to me hear what I say_

_I don't wanna feel_

_The way that I do_

_I just wanna be_

_Right here with you_

_I don't wanna see_

_See us apart_

_I just wanna say it straight from my heart_

_I miss you..._

Tori shuts her eyes. "You can't love me." 

Hunter felt stabbed in the heart as he wrinkles his forehead in utter confusion. "W-What? Why not?" He asks in an upset tone. 

"Just promise me one thing, Hunter." 

He lifts his brow, waiting to grant her one promise that seemed so serious. Hunter swore to himself he'd do anything and everything for her--but he sure didn't see this one coming. 

"Promise you'll stop loving me."

He was taken by surprise, as she stares at him genuinely and waits for an answer. Hunter stood in front of her, hurt and bewildered at the same time. What was he supposed to say? A promise like that is meant to be broken. Is this what she really wants? Hunter didn't want to believe it. 

Awkward silence remained present between the two as Tori looks down and walks off without meeting his gaze. I can't believe she's serious…he thought miserably while staring back at her direction. What is really going on, Tori? What is it that you want? Hunter sighs as he heads back to the room. 

This was one promise he refuses to keep. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** The song on here is called "_Miss you_" By Westlife…just so you know. Anyway, hope you like it! 


	6. Burning

**A/N: **My computer is facing technical difficulties at the moment, so It's going to take me a few days to get it fixed. But good thing I was able to load this chapter up before my computer crashed on me again, so yeah. I apologize if this story is confusing, but it will make more sense as it goes on---answering most of your questions hopefully. Anyway, enjoy your Mother's Day weekend and don't forget to leave a review! Later days. 

**"Burning"**

A couple of days have flown by and they were finally set to bring the baby home. Natalie felt ecstatic and anxious to bring Nathan to her house and reveal his room that she and Hunter have been working on for a week since the day she was well enough to leave the hospital. It's been also that long since the last time Hunter has spoken to Tori. Everytime they would walk past each other and catch glances from the corner of their eyes--the more he wanted to talk to her. Tori would also come by to the house and help out with the room with Shane, Dustin, and Blake. With her presence roaming around, Hunter wanted to go extremely crazy for trying to keep his promise. It's been only a week, and it was destroying him completely. How much longer did he have to sink it all in before blowing up in frustration? Have Tori stopped loving him for good? He made it over a week, and could barely control his emotions in a day. Why was it hard for him to talk to her all of a sudden? Hunter shook his head and sighs as he inserts the key into the doorknob.

"Aren't you adorable?" Natalie chuckles while playing with the baby's tiny fingers. "Oh, yes you are." He watches on and smiles in awed as they entered the house. Before closing the door behind, he takes one good look at Tori's house from across the street with her blue van parked in the driveway. Hunter pursed his lips and turns away, placing the keys on the table with a groan. Natalie looks up, bummed to see him in a depressing state. She knew why, but refuses to talk about it with him. He's been stressed, busy, and working hard for Natalie and the baby. Although money wasn't really an issue, it was only fair to him to help out with the finances and work as a team to raise Nathan.

Natalie was beginning to worry as she stares at his fatigue eyes. She couldn't help, but feel concern for him. "You know, Hunter..." She starts off while cradling the baby in her arms. "You've been very helpful this past week, and for that you haven't been in your apartment, getting some good night sleep--" 

"Natalie, I'm fine." He stated reassuringly. "Don't worry about me. I said that I'd always be here for you and the baby. And so be it." 

She sighs. "Fine. You're stubborn so I won't even compete with you." The model adds with a chuckle. "But remember, you won't be able to take care of Nathan if you can't take care of yourself first." 

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Sure, mom."

Natalie gasps. "That was cold. Cute...but cold." 

He smirks as he turns his gaze over to Nathan. "Anyway, how is my son doing?" 

Natalie looks down at the little one. "Very well." She grins while handing him gracefully to the arms of Hunter. He smiles as he takes him in gently. 

"You know what, little dude?" We'll have so much fun together." Hunter exclaims quite enthusiastically while holding Nathan in his arms. "When you grow up, I'll teach you how to motorcross and you'll ride like a pro. Maybe be good enough to tour with the riders of Factor Blue--just like your Uncle Blake. Now how does that sound?" 

Natalie smiles. "Yeah and then become a famous model." 

Hunter laughs. "Oh yeah and that too." He pauses for a moment, gazing into his son's eyes as they open and close between repeated variables. Moments later, Nathan begins crying.  

********************************************************************************

"Dude, I can't read this. Does this say drapers or dippers?" Dustin questions as he hands Shane a piece of paper. "Cuz dude, I can't read his crappy handwriting."

The skaterboy looks over his shoulders and squints. "It says diapers, you idiot." He slaps the back of Dustin's head and groans in irritation. "Common sense, man."

The goofball pursed his lips as he stares at it carefully. "Ohhh...that's right." He folds the paper and stuffs it in his back pocket. "So tell me, dude...why are we baby shopping for Nathan again?"

Shane rolls his eyes while pushing the cart down an aisle full of baby items . "Hunter and Natalie are taking him home today and obviously they won't have time to go shopping for the little guy. And besides, we're doing them a favor--just to help out a bit, you know." 

Dustin nods. "Cool. So we done yet?" 

He looks down at the cart to make sure. "Let's see...baby food, diapers, baby wipes, bottles, bibs---" Shane pauses for a moment and bobs his head. "Uhh...pretty much." 

"Hey guys." Marah and Kapri came walking towards them with a cart of their own filled with food and a few baby items. "We're all set." 

"Ditto." Shane and Dustin replied in unison as the four headed towards the customer service counters to purchase their items. 

********************************************************************************

Five long minutes have gone by as Nathan continued to cry uncontrollably. Hunter did everything in his right mind that he could think of at the moment to make him stop, but the more he tried comforting him--the louder Nathan got with his shrilling cries. After a few pats on the back, Hunter finally gave up as he handed his son over to Natalie. Once she had a hold of him, the crying immediately stopped. The dirty blonde looks on in confusion and frowns. "Okay, the kid obviously doesn't like me." 

Natalie laughs. "Don't be ridiculous. Just give him some time. He'll eventually adapt to you." 

"Well, I held him several times and he didn't have a problem with me then." 

She shrugs. "Maybe you're right. He doesn't like you." Natalie states jokingly. 

He sighs. "See!" Hunter turns around, bummed out when suddenly he looks out the window and spots an unfamiliar car parked on Tori's driveway. This certainly made Hunter feel curious as Natalie places a hand on his shoulder without noticing. 

"Hey--" 

He quickly turns around. "Listen, I think I'm going to go outside to get some air. Would that be alright?" 

Natalie smiles. "Of course! Take your time." 

"Thanks." Hunter smiles as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. She looks on and sighs. 

********************************************************************************

Moments later...

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." Tori smiles as she led the way to the front door of her house. 

The young and handsome gentlemen nod, "No problem. Just remember to keep eating small portions at frequent intervals and try to stay away from alcohol beverages. That stuff is bad for you anyways." 

Tori bobs her head. "Okay. I'll try to remember that." 

"And I'm not kidding." He chuckles while pointing a finger at her. "You need to take care of yourself, Tori. What you have is very serious and--" 

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I got it." The two shared a warm hug as Tori slightly opens the door. Hunter stood in front of the doorstep as she spots him from the corner of her eye. "Hunter..." Tori whispers while pulling away from the hug. "What are you doing here?" 

The dirty blonde slowly moves his gaze to the dark haired gentlemen who he finds very attractive looking. He had hazel green eyes and a nice structural face; fit for a famous celebrity (extremely hot). This made Hunter feel utterly jealous as he beams right at him coldly with the urge to beat the living hell out of him. "Um, Hunter..." Tori starts off in surprise. "Meet Eric Evans." 

The guy looks up at him and smiles. "Hey." He extends his arm and shook hands with him. "I heard a lot about you, Hunter." 

He shifts his eyes to Tori and gave her a confused stare. "Oh really? Hope nothing bad." 

Eric chuckles. "Nah. Don't worry." He turns to the blonde beauty and smiles. "Anyway, I should be heading back to the hospital. Same time, same place tomorrow?" 

Tori nods. "Yup." 

"Cool. See you later and nice to meet you, Hunter." 

The dirty blonde waves half-heartedly. "You too." 

Moments later, Eric got in his car and immediately drives away. Hunter glares at his direction as the car turns to a corner and disappears in the distance. He nods his head in dismay and faces Tori. "He's a pretty boy. I don't like him." Hunter admits truthfully. "Who the hell is he and why was he at your house?" 

She groans at him, being the overprotective guy he is. "Why else do you think he was at my house?" Tori asks with her hands on her hips. 

Hunter narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Did he touch you?"

"Well, he was trying to feel my--" 

He immediately covers his ears. "Oh my God. Don't even tell me." 

She stares at him, puzzled at his awkward reaction. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this?!" Hunter suddenly raises his voice up in disbelief. "Come on, Tori. Is this what you really want? I mean--him?!" 

"He is--" 

"You know what?" He interrupts, refusing to hear anymore. "Forget it. I don't even want to know." Hunter turns around and walks away. 

Tori sighs while reaching out to him and pulling his shoulder to face her. She searches his eyes carefully and smiles. "He's my doctor, Hunter." 

The dirty blonde wrinkles his forehead. "What? Nah uh. That can't be. Doctors don't feel up people like that. That's so wrong."

Tori grunts. "You didn't even let me finish. He was just checking my heartbeat and my breathing. What the hell is wrong with that?" 

"What? B-But he's young. And are you REALLY sure he's a doctor?" Hunter questions in curiosity. "You never know. It could be some guy playing a trick on you." 

"He just graduated from Stanford University." 

The dirty blonde pauses for a brief moment and continues again with a stutter. "Oh...well...that's just great..." Hunter adds on, feeling intimidated. "The guy is hot and a pure genius."

Tori lets out a good laugh. "Hot huh? Boy, would he be thrilled when he hears about this." She sticks her tongue out jokingly. "Is that why you came here? To see him?" Tori nudges his shoulder with a wink.

"No. I just wanted to--" Hunter trails off nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. "I wanted to umm…" 

"Wanted to what?" 

He stares at her sincerely and sighs. "I just wanted to check up on you...but then it looks to me that you're fine with this other guy...so I might as well just go now..." 

Tori smirks. "Sounds like you're jealous." 

"Me jealous?" Hunter laughs. "Yeah right. I'm fine. Better than ever without you…that is." He spits out accidentally. Oh crap, he thought as Tori looks down, feeling stung by his words and the grave tone he implied to it. Hunter knew in his heart that he didn't mean what he said. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He just felt saddened and depressed to see a guy suddenly walk into her life, which gave him the need to get back at her somehow. Whether it worked or not, Hunter wanted to take back what he said, but feared it was too late. 

"Well...at least you're keeping your promise." Tori says with a slight nod. "You should go back to Natalie and your son. They need you." She looks down and continues. "Like you said, you're better off without me, so no reason to check up on me, right?"

Hunter looks at her regretfully and sighs. "Tori, I--" 

"Well bye now, Hunter." Without letting him finish, Tori shuts the door behind and slowly slides down against it. She curled her knees up and buried herself into a ball as the distressed blonde cried herself out to sleep. As much as Tori still wanted to be with him, she knew this was the only way to prevent any more pain. However, not being with Hunter each step of the way was making it even worst—causing endless heartache for the both of them. But telling him the main reason why is another thing. 


	7. Changed

**A/N: **Hola, everyone!!! My computer is up and running again. I've been pretty busy lately with school and dance practice, so I hope you enjoy the next 2 chapters. Don't forget to leave a review or two on your way out and I'll try to update as soon as possible to ensure your enjoyment. THANKS!

**"Changed"**

"Bro, you seriously need to relax." Blake chuckles as he and Hunter continued to make conversation at the lounge room of Storm Chargers. "I'm sure their relationship is only between a patient and a doctor. He's just trying to help her."   
  
"No." Hunter interrupts while brushing his dirty blonde locks back in frustration. "Tori is trying to get rid of me, and by doing that--she brings in this other guy! She wants me to stop loving her! Don't you get it?!"   
  
Blake sighs as he watches Hunter rise up from the couch and walk off. Moments later, Dustin and Shane arrive--strutting pass him. "Hey, man--" The goofball wrinkles his forehead as they watch him exit the store without a hello or even a simple wave from their dirty blonde friend. The two exchanges looks in confusion as Blake approach them from behind. "Okay...am I missing something here?" Dustin asks, puzzled at Hunter's awkward behavior.   
  
Blake heaves another sigh. "Hunter is getting all iffy about this Doctor Evans checking up on Tori as his patient."   
  
Dustin nods. "Oh yeah! I saw that dude once. He's pretty good looking." Blake and Shane rolled their eyes. "But You know..." The dirty blonde adds on. "I don't see what the big deal is. He's just doing his job."   
  
"Yeah, but who could blame my brother for thinking something is going on between them? She wants him to stop loving her, and one way for him to stop is if Tori falls for someone else." Blake exclaims. "You just never know the possibilities."   
  
Shane pursed his lips. "Could be...but I don't know, man." He groans while rubbing the back of his neck. "I can never imagine Tori being like that. She's--different. No one can replace Hunter. She just wouldn't..."   
  
"True that." Dustin adds in agreement. "Tori is truly devoted to Hunter."   
  
"Oh?" Blake crosses his arms in disbelief. "Sure doesn't seem like it to me. She's playing him from what I'm seeing."

Shane and Dustin were surprised with a sudden turn around Blake has with Tori. All of a sudden he was bitter and acting as if he was against her with their semi-argument between the couple. Well, it was more of a debate than an argument. It never occurred to the both of them that Blake might still have feelings for Tori. Was it possible? It's been nearly a year since they were caught making out at the beach--the same day and place where the accident occurred. Ever since that horrid moment, Blake knew it was his time to give up and move on. And now, seeing his only brother separated from Tori was secretly killing him as well. He just couldn't bear watching the same thing happening to Hunter--losing a girl to someone else.   
  
"She's not playing him." Shane argues back after a sudden pause. "I'm sure she has a logical reason--"   
  
He splutters out in laughter. "Oh yeah. And what would that be?"   
  
The skaterboy shrugs. "For one thing, the baby." He replies reassuringly. "You can't expect Tori and Hunter to finally be together again after all that's happening. They just lost their baby, Blake. You can't blame her for wanting some space." Shane finishes with a sigh.   
  
"Yeah. He's right." Dustin continues on. "Now that we all know Hunter is the father of Natalie's baby, Tori just want what's best and the last thing she wants right now is him worrying so much about her than the baby."   
  
Blake averts from their gaze in disapproval. "Whatever. If Tori loves my brother so much, she would have not given up on him anyway, whether or not they're in a crappy situation. Isn't that what love supposed to be? Overcoming hardships in life?"   
  
"Well yeah, but love could also be giving up something for what you truly believe is right and what is more important." Shane replies back. "And in this case, Tori cares so much about Hunter to the point where she decides to let him go and live, perhaps, a different life. Having a baby changes you drastically and Tori is aware of that."   
  
Blake groans. "Look, I understand where you're going with this...but I love my brother and I'm gonna try to help him get through this.   
  
Shane and Dustin nods. "We know. And the same goes to Tori."   
  
At Ninja Ops...

"Dad, I'm really worried about Tori and Hunter." Cam sighs to the wise Sensei as the father and son took a walk in the forest. "Especially Hunter. He's been working 24/7 and is utterly a complete mess without Tori. I just wish we could do something to help them." 

Sensei stops and faces him. "I understand how concern you are, son. Believe me, we're all are. But what they are going through takes some time for the healing process to sink in. In the meantime, leave it between them. I guarantee you they'll work something out."

Cam nods his head and sighs. "I'm glad I haven't fallen love...yet."

His father chuckles, "Ah, the time will come, son. The time will come. Just wait till you have kids."

He chuckles. "Don't even go there."

The two walked farther into the forest until they reached the waterfall that led to the academy. As soon as they stepped foot towards it, Cam immediately spotted Tori getting out from her blue van. He tapped his father's shoulders to inform him. "Hey Dad, it's Tori." The blonde looks up and smiled as she began walking towards them. "You know, Dad." Cam leans closer to him in a whisper. "Is it just me or does Tori look a bit different to you?" He asks curiously, noticing her baggy eyes, fatigue, pale face, and a much slimmer figure from afar. This definitely worried him.

"I don't know, son." He replies with a shrug. "It's been months since we've last seen her. Perhaps it's the medication she's taking. You know that causes drowsiness and ."

Cam sighs while looking up at her. Hmm…I wonder what she's doing here, he thought as he greeted her just moments after. "Hey, Tori. What brings you here?"

She presses her lips together before speaking. "Hey, Cam. And Sensei." Tori bows her head as usually. "I came here to talk about my schedule."

"Schedule?" The computer wiz lifts his brow up.

"Yeah, for teaching at the academy. I would love to continue where I left off with my students." Tori answers with great interest.

Cam wrinkles his forehead. "That's great, but you should be getting some rest, Tori. You've been receiving special medical treatment. I don't think you're ready."

She pouts her lips. "Sensei?" The blonde shifts her gaze to him and plasters a persuading look. "Please? I'm doing much better. I don't see why I can't go on with this..."

Sensei looks at her and sighs. "I'm afraid Cameron is right. I can't let you take this responsibility until you're in good health. That's more important to us and the academy."

Tori crosses her arms and groans. "Oh fine. Forget it. Why did I even bother to come here? Everyone is so totally uptight about my health. It's like I'm not allowed to do anything after what happened. And Argh! Just--ugh. Never mind. I'm out of here." She turns around and angrily marches towards her van in aggravation. Cam and Sensei exchange looks, surprised with Tori's abrupt response. They watched on worriedly as the blonde drives off from the distance. From that moment, Cam felt in his gut that Tori was hiding something--which was changing her physically and emotionally. But what? Could it be her split with Hunter? Their lost child? Or perhaps Nathan? For the answer to come, all they have to do is wait and hope for a possible conclusion to end the misery.


	8. A Lover's Dispute

**"A Lover's Dispute"**

Weeks have flown by and Hunter was growing to love Nathan each and every day that passed. All those nights, rocking his child to sleep and reading him bedtime stories made up for the long hours he spends just thinking about Tori and reminiscing the many great times they had together. He just could never stop loving her, and everytime he stares at Nathan--thoughts of their lost child clouded his mind, wondering what it would be like if Tori didn't have a miscarriage. Perhaps they would finally be together again with a family of their own. He sighs wretchedly, thinking about it as he shook his head and continued on fixing his bike that he ignored for weeks now since Tori's unexpected arrival. With Tori in his mind, the blonde beauty surprisingly came walking in Natalie's garage from across the street--staring down at Hunter. He looks up and immediately drops his wrench while rising to his feet. Tori was wearing denim blue jeans with a cute white tube top. Her face was less pale from the light make up she applied onto herself. As for Hunter, he was wearing a crimson shirt and black windbreakers.

The two stared at each other in awkward silence before Tori remembered what to say. But before she said anything, Hunter had to greet her as if he hadn't before in a long time. "Hey." He smiles breathlessly.

She too formed a smile. "Hey...How are you?"

Hunter sighs as he quickly glances down at his bike. "Well, you know...took a little spill."

Tori looks down and smirks at the wreckage. "Yeah. I can see that." She says while releasing a small chuckle; one he hadn't heard for such a long time, which did brought a smile to his face. Tori turns away from his gaze as she pursed her lips and meet his eyes again. "Well, sorry if I'm intruding here."

"Oh no, Of course not. I'm actually glad to see you." He says nervously.

She looks down and smiles. Hearing that did brought butterflies to her stomach. It felt overwhelming just to see him again, but even more compelling just to hear him say those words after what he said the last time he spoke to her; which were words that brought her to tears and sleepless nights. "Yeah, umm...I came here just to--" Tori trails off. "To see how y-you were doing." She stutters for no apparent reason. Standing in front of Hunter was making her feel weak all of a sudden. "Well yeah...I should leave you alone now." Before she turns around, he immediately grabbed a hold of her shoulder as Tori looks up, and searches his pleading eyes.

"Wait." Hunter pauses as he slowly lets go of her and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Have lunch with me...that is if you want to..." He adds, hoping she'd say yes. "We really haven't hung out since you came back, so umm--"

"I would love to, but I can't." Tori answered truthfully before he went on.

Hunter frowned upsettingly. "Oh."

"Yeah, I have an appointment with Dr. Evans in less than an hour."

The dirty blonde could feel his blood pressure rising just by the sound of his name. He felt angry, hurt, and betrayed--and although they weren't together, Hunter could no longer take anymore of the jealousy. Yes, he was jealous--extremely jealous for that matter. Hunter wasn't going to give up, but with the continuous relationship he was sensing between a patient and doctor, he feared that he probably lost Tori for good. "Well then, you should get going; don't want to be late." Hunter chuckles quite sarcastically as he lays back down on the garage cement and continues to work on his bike.

The saddened blonde sighs. "Hunter, don't be like this."

"You know what, Tor? I don't care anymore. If this Dr. Evans is what you want than fine by me." He replies in an angry tone.

Tori looks down as tears slowly began to form in her eyes. "You don't understand--"

"Of course I dont! Why would--" Hunter chokes on his words as he pauses to calm himself down. Once again, he rises to his feet, facing her. "Why would you want to suddenly give up on what we had and move on to something totally different?"

Tori groans. "Dr. Evans is the only person who can help me right now! Can't you get that?!"

"Why can't I help you?" He questions with his voice raised up. "Why him?!"

"Because you're not a doctor!"

"Oh, so you're going for doctors now? Since when do they actually turn you on--"

Tori covers her ears in frustration. "Hunter! Please! There's nothing going on between us if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why can't we be together?!" He cries out, on the verge of tears.

The blonde stares at him and nods her head in dismay. "I can't interfere with you and Nathan. Your son needs you and so does Natalie."

"What? Why are you letting that stand in our way?"

"Argh! Why are you being so selfish?!" Tori blurts out in disbelief. "I'm giving you some space, so you can take care of this child! God, why can't you just accept that?"

Hunter groans. "B-Because!--" He stops dead in his tracks as he thinks of the right words to say. "Because--"

"Because?"

"Because I still love you! There! I can no longer keep your stupid promise!" Tori raises her brow, bewildered with his sharp response as Hunter continues on with his guilt confession. "Why would you ever think I'd stop loving you after all we've been through? I'm crazy about you, Tori."

He waits for a reply as she shuts her eyes, broken hearted. "Damn you, Hunter." The blonde hisses with her teeth clenched together as tears stream down her cheeks. "You can't love me."

"Well you know what? You can't tell me who or what to love, and I know in your heart and soul...you still love me too."

Tori looks down, defeated. She knew she still love him despite everything that was going on, but she refuses to cause Hunter anymore pain and suffering. He has plenty to worry about now, and adding more to it was the last thing Tori wanted.

As the two stood by each other in uncomfortable silence, Hunter gazes at her suspiciously once a light bulb turned on in his head. It didn't make sense to him that Tori would give up on their love just so he could be 100% devoted to his son. Yeah, having Nathan enter the world made a huge impact in his life, but what does that have to do with their relationship? Can't he also be devoted to Tori as well? Regardless of not having a child of their own together, should they be able to conquer the love they still have for each other despite such dilemma? Or was not being the mother of Hunter's child affecting her feelings towards him? Either way, something was missing. Tori spots this from the corner of her eye and meets his gaze. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" He assumes with his brow raised.

She wrinkles her forehead in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"It's that look that tells me there's more to it than just the baby that's keeping you so distant from me." Hunter stated reassuringly.

Tori rolls her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hunter steps in her way as she attempts to walk off. She stops and looks up at him with a groan. "I'm right, huh?"

"Look, I'm going to be late for my appointment."

"Why aren't you telling me the truth?" He moves in closer to Tori, searching her secretive eyes for the answer.

The blonde folds her arms and averts from his gaze. "There's nothing for you to know."

"So you are hiding something from me." Hunter retorts back. "And whatever it is, it's definitely killing you."

Tori's heart dropped. Does he know? She thought worriedly as she stares right into his eyes with a straight face. "Think all you want, Hunter. But I gotta go."

"Wait. You have to tell me. If there is something or perhaps someone else that's stopping you from even being with me, I have the right to know." He exclaims while waiting for her answer. Tori nods her head in disapproval and seals her lips. "Dammit, Tor! Why can't you tell me?!" Hunter yells furiously as the blonde jumps up, feeling startled. "Are you in love with someone else? Is that it? And if you are," he goes on, "It sure can't be Dr. Evans since you proclaimed that there's nothing going on between you two."

"Hunter--"

"Or maybe, it's Blake."

Tori's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Keep him out of this! You know this has nothing to do with him."

Hunter scratches the back of his head. "Really? Because just moments before the accident you were definitely all over him."

"Please don't do this."

He covers his face in utter frustration. "Then just tell me what's wrong!"

"I can't!" She screams.

"Why not?!"

Tori brushes her tears off before answering between sobs. "Because it would hurt us too much!"

"How?! Being apart is hurting the both of us already!"

Tori grunts hurriedly, "I gotta go." Without giving a straight answer, Tori turns around and walks off--leaving a heart felt and puzzled Hunter behind. He gazes over to her direction as he thinks long and hard about the one thing that could hurt him the most other than not being with Tori. The only thing he could think of at the moment was losing her over to someone else, or Tori falling out of love with him. But could that be it?

He sighs, "If only I knew…"

**A/N:** dun dun dun! I hope you guys like! Don't forget to leave a REVIEW!


	9. New Beginning

**A/N: **The song on here is called "When you love someone" by Premiere.

**"New Beginning"**

_Out of the blue she came to see me_

_It's been a while since we've been apart_

_truth to be told my knees were trembling_

_I swear I felt like a little child_

_for she was more beautiful than ever_

_a healing sight to my heart_

_and the fact that we weren't together_

_never crossed my mind_

_So I asked her how she's been doing_

_Is she seeing someone new?_

_She replied, "I find that something's been missing, baby and I'm thinking it might be you"_

_That's when she put her arms around me_

_and laid her face on mine yeah_

_Shortly thereafter she lifted her hand_

_and gently kissed my lips_

Moments after Tori left, Hunter continued working on his bike in complete outraged as he nearly broke off the radiator hose and the new spark plug. He was beginning to get frustrated as he slams the screw driver and wrench against the cold cement floor, causing a loud echo in the garage. He sits up on his knees, and gazes off into space when all of a sudden Dustin and Blake comes riding in with their motorbikes--interrupting his moment of silence. Hunter looks up as they lift their helmets off to reveal their sweaty and fatigue faces.

"Dude, I am so worked!" Dustin splutters out while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "But that was some good riding!"

"Tell me about it." Blake grunts as he swings his leg off his bike and took a step next to his brother.

The goofball leans down to greet Hunter with a handshake as he helps him rise to his feet. "So, how's that bike coming along?" He asks, hoping to hear good news--for Dustin was beginning to miss riding with him.

The dirty blonde sighs. "I think I caused more damaged to it than I already have."

"Why? What's the matter, bro?" Blake wonders in curiosity.

Hunter shrugs. "Tori and I had a huge argument awhile ago. I swear...she's hiding something from me."

His little brother frowns. "Please don't tell me this have to do with Dr. Evans."

"No. No." He nods his head in dismay. "It's something else. I can feel it."

Before the guys said anything else, Natalie suddenly arrived in her red escalade truck as she stops in front of them and turns off the ignition. Hunter struts along to help his son get out from the car seat as he opens the back door of the truck. He smiles as he detaches the belt from him and lifts Nathan up into his arms. Just moments later, Nathan begins crying.

"Shh. It's okay, son." Hunter gracefully strokes his small and baby soft head at ease, hoping to stop the crying. But the more he tries soothing him, the louder the cries have gotten.

Dustin looks on with a chuckle. "Look, dude. Hand me the baby and watch how the master does it." Hunter rolled his eyes as he carefully hands Nathan over. Dustin takes him into his arms and cradles Nathan in comfort. The dirty blonde looks on in surprised as soon as his son stops crying. Just a few moments later, Nathan begins crying uncontrollably. "Aw, dude." Dustin groans as he pats the sides of the baby. "Don't cry. I aint that scary looking like your father."

Hunter flashes an evil glare. "That was nice of you to say, dude." He stated sarcastically.

"Here. Let me try." Blake insisted as he slides his hands underneath the baby and lifted him off from Dustin's grasp. He holds him close and smiles down at his beloved nephew. Momentarily, Nathan's cries began to fade away as he shuts his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Dustin watched on carefully; surprised to see the baby feel more at ease in the arms of Blake than with Hunter. Natalie notices nearby as she clears her throat to get their full attention. The guys all looked up.

"Hey, Hunter. I umm...have a surprise for you." Natalie grins as she gestures him to come to the back of the truck. He exchange looks with the guys before following her lead.

"What is it?" Hunter asks curiously as he stares at the direction she was pointing at. He turns his gaze over to the back of the truck and widens his eyes. "Oh my God!"

_Cause when you love someone,_

_truly love someone_

_No matter how hard you try_

_sometimes you can't let go_

_And if the one you love_

_should feel the same way in return_

_then make the one you love yours forever_

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Evans asked as he watches Tori barge inside the cafe angrily while taking a seat across from him. He arches his brow in curiosity as the handsome doctor hands her a menu. "So...uhh...what's up?"

Tori blew strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes before looking up at him. "Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

He bobs his head. "Alright. We can get started then."

"Wait." Tori interrupts as the thought of Hunter clouded her mind. "Have you ever been in love?" She asks in a way of getting advice.

He lifts his brow at such an unusual question. "Uh yeah, a few times actually." Eric Evans added with a chuckle. "Why?"

The blonde shrugs. "Just wondering."

He nods as he takes out a folder from underneath the table. "Alright. So about your chart--"

"How do you know that it's really love though?" Tori goes off topic with yet another question. "I mean...how can you tell?"

The confused doctor sighs as he slowly rubs his temples. "I don't know, Tor. Never ask a guy that screwed up many times before." He smirks. "So as I was saying..."

Tori pursed her lips. "Alright, let's say you really love someone right...but all of a sudden something bad happens, which forced you to let go of that person due to many conflicts standing in the way. However, that person refuses to let go...what would you do?"

Eric looks up to think. "Wow. I never been in that position before..."

"I don't care. Just tell me what I should--I mean...what you would do?" Tori immediately corrects herself as she waits for his answer.

He thought for a moment and sighs. "Do you really want my opinion?" She nods her head. "Well," The doctor starts off with a groan. "First of all, Tor...you should never let anything or anyone stand in between you and this person. Never. If you both truly love each other...then it's obviously meant to be. True love overcome situations like these that lead to heartache and betrayal. When one achieves this, there's no turning back. Love like this doesn't happen everyday and as soon as you turn away from it, the second person you fall in love with, won't be the last...and you'll end up screwing yourself up...like me. And all you would ever think of is your first love..." Dr. Evans trails off, thinking about his experience back in high school. He shook his head and comes back to reality. "Well yeah...anyway."

Tori thought carefully in her head as she drifts off into space. She presses her lips together before meeting Eric's gaze. "Even if this person might lose you forever?" The blonde questions as tears suddenly filled up her lonesome eyes. Dr. Evans carefully searches them in sorrow as he places a hand on her shoulder. He knew what was really up, which was definitely worrying him.

"Tori, you'll be fine."

"Yeah? Just look at me." She chokes on her words while fighting back more tears from pouring down her face. "I'm worthless!"

"No, don't say that." Eric begins rubbing her shoulders for comfort. "You know...sometimes the best medicine to all this is being with the one you love."

Tori lets out a light chuckle. "Yeah...at times I just feel lovesick."

He nods. "You really love him, don't you?"

The blonde heaves another sigh. "Very much. And I'm afraid that he'll lose me as much as I fear of losing him."

"Listen," Eric leans forward against the table while placing a hand over hers. "You're doing fine so far. Don't worry about it too much. We're doing the best we can to help you overcome this, but in order for us to do that, you must take care of yourself first, and if not being with the guy you love is affecting you from following the guidelines of your treatment, then you'll have to find some way to get over this and be with him." He explains seriously. "Believe me. He's probably the only medicine you need."

Tori stares at him with the concern look in his eyes. She knew from that very moment, Eric was right. Now all she had to do was find a way to get back.

I just hope I'm not too late, Tori thought.

_We talked all night well into the morning_

_catching up on days gone by_

_Before I left he said he had something to show me_

_and what he showed me brought tears to my eyes_

_all over his room were cards and pictures _

_reminiscing the one world gone_

_then cheek to cheek he softly whispered _

_to you I dedicate my soul_

"Wow!" Hunter shouts out in disbelief as he forms a wide smile on his face. "You bought a new dirt bike?!" He turns his gaze over to Natalie excitedly.

She sticks her tongue out and grins. "Yup! It's all yours."

"No way. You're kidding?!"

"Yes way." Natalie chuckles as the guys checked it out in amazement. "Come on. Why won't you give it a little test ride?"

"Man, this is sweet!" Dustin splutters out. "I am so jealous of you, dude!"

Hunter stares at the bike carefully, examining the sick crimson lines painted on the sides. All of a sudden, the dirty blonde was beginning to feel bad just by looking at the latest model of a 250. "It must cost yah big time." He mentions, quite unsure of accepting it himself.

"That's not an issue." She reassured him.

Hunter looks at her. "Why did you do it? I mean...this is great and all, but...you didn't have to..."

Natalie smiles. "I know, but I wanted to. You've been so helpful to Nathan and me...I just had to return the favor. And plus, that bike is long gone by now." She chuckles while staring down at the remains of the old one. "I thought you needed a new one."

Hunter releases a deep breath. "Man, I don't know about this."

"Just accept it." Natalie pleaded as she clasps her hands together. "It would mean so much to me if you do."

Hunter thought for a long moment as he nodded his head and thanked her genuinely for her superior generosity. He immediately hopped onto his new bike and drove off ecstatically around the block. Blake and Dustin, too, got on their bikes to catch up to him. Watching the three of them go riding together was like the good old times.

After riding 4 laps around the neighborhood, the three of them arrived back at Natalie's garage with her standing nearby, carrying the baby. This was absolutely the first time Hunter moved on without Tori in his mind as he got off from his new bike and stood proudly beside it. The other two surrounded the bike, feeling over highly impressed with such speed and style it provided to any rider. With such quality and awesome features, they wanted one themselves.

"Man, bro. You gotta let me borrow your bike sometime!" Blake says with great enthusiasm.

The goofball nods in agreement. "Yeah! Me too!"

Hunter rubs his chin and snigger. "I don't know...I'd have to think about that one."

Dustin and Blake felt all gushed up to see him smile for once in such a long time. It wasn't just a smile. It was one that he uses whenever he looks at Tori, which was deep and very special.

"Well, we should get going. You're still up for tonight, right?" Dustin asks Hunter with a little nudge.

"You know it, man. We haven't had a guy's night out in awhile."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Why do you guys call it a 'guy's night out' when all you do is stay in the apartment, eat pizza, and play video games till dawn? Might as well call it a guy's night in."

The guys exchange looks and laugh at the way it sounded. "Natalie, you have to be there to understand." Blake answers with a grin. "And plus, that sounds all retarded."

"Totally true." Dustin adds as they continued cracking up.

She nods her head at such absurdness. "Whatever. Anyway it's your turn to keep Nathan for the weekend, Hunter."

"Oh yeah! That's right." The dirty blonde smiles happily. "He'll have tons of fun with the guys."

Natalie smiles. "Yeah and I'm actually worried about that." She murmurs jokingly while Hunter loads the new bike onto the back of his own truck. She turns around and goes back inside the house to prepare Nathan's belongings.

Nearly an hour ago, the guys arrived back at the apartment with little Nathan by their side. While Hunter was trying to free his son from the car seat, Nathan begins crying again till Blake took over and immediately stopped it. This made Dustin feel a bit awkward as he shook his head and ignored what was on his mind. No...he thought, It can't be...

"Hey, Dustin. Hand me Nathan's bag will yah?" Hunter asks as he takes it from him. "Thanks."

The trio were set as they began walking up the stairs to their apartment complex with Blake carrying Nathan for the time being. Before Hunter begins inserting the key into the keyhole, he looks down from the balcony and spotted Tori's blue van parked nearby. What the, he thought as the dirty blonde looks out in the opening, hoping to find her from afar, but it was quite dark and foggy out as the sun began to set over the horizon.

Blake wrinkles his forehead, wondering what the hold up was for. "Bro? What is it? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

"It's Tori. Her van--" Hunter trails off as he handed the keys over to him and darts down the stairs. "Uh...be right back!"

"But--"

Blake and Dustin watches on as the dirty blonde runs down the stairs to find her.

_Suddenly I feel the sunlight shining down upon me_

_like it never has before_

_from now on I promise that together we'll be_

_inseparable forever more_

Hunter ran across the street that led to the other side of the beach where he'd most likely find Tori; or at least he hopes so. As soon as he reaches it, he finds the place to be empty. Hunter, then, decided to walk farther along to the water--looking in all sorts of directions. Dammit, Tori. Please help me find you, he thought when suddenly a familiar figure stood out in the distance, sitting on a rock. His eyes widens as he walks towards it.

_We'll make it better than it was before_

_When you love someone_

_no matter how hard you try_

_sometimes we can't let go_

"Tori?" He whispers.

The figure turns around and stood up before him. "Hunter." She whispers back as the wind begins to pick up more speed.

The two stared at each other for an awfully long time as their past filled both of their minds with happiness and anguish. They've been in the same position before, spilling their hearts out and hoping for the right answer. But this time, neither of them knew what was coming as they both hope for the same result...

_Cause when you love someone_

_truly love someone_

_No matter how hard you try_

_sometimes you can't let go_

_And if the one you love_

_should feel the same way in return_

_then make the one you love yours forever_

Tori took a step forehead as Hunter's gaze remained lost and mesmerized by the sight of such beauty. She could feel his warm breath trembling onto her and the rapid beating of her heart.

"Hey." He whispers nervously to break up the silence. "What are you doing here?"

Tori looks up and stares carefully into his eyes that were so intriguing; she barely got lost in them. Before she said anything, the blonde took a deep breath. "There's just one thing left for me to do."

Hunter wrinkles his forehead as the feeling of betrayal and butterflies, floating around in his stomach, starts kicking in. He shuts his eyes, and prepares himself for the ultimate heartache.

"I can't believe I did this to myself. To us." Tori chokes on her words as Hunter opens his eyes again. "But I can't take it anymore."

Hunter felt dazed when suddenly Tori thrust her arms around him for a hug. Their heads touched as he embraces her warmly, smelling her undying scent that was still utterly fresh. Could this be the moment he's been waiting for? After a awhile of being in each other's arms, the two stood back, staring at one another in mere silence. Hunter looks down at her lips, with the urge to kiss them once again as he playfully leans forward, but moved his head back with the fear of getting rejected. He felt worried that perhaps he would turn her away again...and maybe lose her for good. What exactly was he supposed to do? Was she asking for another chance? But when Tori didn't flinch back, Hunter knew what the answer was as he leans forward and shares an intimate kiss with her. A kiss that will lead to a new beginning...

**A/N:** Will Tori finally open up and reveal her secret to Hunter? Stay tune for the answer on my next update, which I DO have. If i get satisfied with the number of reviews, the sooner I'll post the next chapter up...and it's the one that you've all been waiting for hopefully. Hehe...so it's all up to you guys!


	10. Morning Blow

**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys! And for that...enjoy this one...

**"Morning Blow"**

Shane, Blake, and Dustin relaxed on the couch after hours of playing video games and stuffing themselves with loads of junk food the next morning. The skaterboy rubs his tummy in satisfaction as he caught Dustin smirking at him from across the livingroom. He too, plasters an evil smirk. "Ten bucks says they did it."

The goofball begins laughing hysterically. "Nah uh, dude. No way. Ten bucks says they're only making up."

Blake moved his head back and forth between them as he rolls his eyes in annoyance. The two were debating how far Tori and Hunter have gone after their sudden hook up. With this going about, Blake couldn't help but feel irritated with their immaturity. "Ten bucks if you two just shut up."

"OKAY!" Shane and Dustin exclaims in unison.

Blake looks at them and chuckles. "Ha! You both failed." He looks over to his side and smiles down at Nathan, sleeping peacefully.

"Who would ever thought anyone would see that coming?" Dustin grins as he thinks back on the event that happened last night when Hunter and Tori entered the apartment together, holding hands and making out like crazy towards his room.

"Pshh. I knew they were gonna be back together sooner or later." Shane answers back. "Just like Ross and Rachel from friends."

"Totally, dude! Last night was so much like the Friend's finale!"

Blake thought for a moment and nods. "Yeah. I can so relate you two as being Monica and Chandler. The loving couple." He chuckles in a joking matter.

"Really?" Dustin says as he plasters a disagreeing look. "Man, I'd see myself as more like Joey and you as Monica."

"Cam can be Phoebe." Shane suggested.

"No." Blake nods unsurely. "Cam is more like Ross, the sophisticated one."

Momentarily, Hunter came walking out from his room with a glowing light on his face. He was shirtless and wearing his crimson pajamas. The guys looked up and grinned at him, knowing what was on their minds. "Ha! Ten bucks, man!" Dustin snaps, assuming he won the bet.

"What?! He's half naked, dude. How would you know they didn't do it?" Shane questions back.

Hunter arches his brow. "Uhh...what's going on here?" He asks while eyeing the guys in curiosity.

Blake smirks. "Don't worry about it, bro. They were just betting money whether you and Tori had sex or not."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing as the dirty blonde beams evilly at the two. "What?!"

Dustin and Shane exchange looks before grinning at Hunter. "Well...did you...you know...have a nice night?" They winked.

Hunter nods his head in dismay as he looks down at the sleeping Nathan. "Sorry, guys. But I don't kiss and tell." He picks his son up carefully and headed back to his room, not bothering to hear anymore at what they have to say.

"You mean have sex and tell." The goofball coughs as Shane and Blake snickered silently among themselves. Hunter stops in the middle of the hallway before turning to them.

"I heard that."

Dustin turns his gaze over to Shane and smirks. "They did it." And hands him a ten dollar bill.

Moments after...

"Good morning, beautiful."

The awaken beauty rolls over to the other side of his bed and smiles as Hunter places Nathan on her bedside. Tori stood up, wearing her baby blue tank and white shorts underneath the covers. Hunter stares at her for a moment and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Tori follows his lead as she places a hand behind his neck and pulls him in closer for a more passionate kiss. Their heads moved back at the sound of Nathan crying.

"Great." Hunter groans as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Tori looks on with a chuckle as she watches him pick up his child and comfort the little one back to sleep. "I swear this kid doesn't like me."

She smiles in awed. "You know, I could never imagine you being a father."

"Oh wow. Thanks." Hunter thought sarcastically. "Like If I would ever make a good one anyway."

"Don't be silly. You're doing great so far." Tori reassured him as she kisses his forehead. "And I'm sure our little angel up above would be proud to have you as a father."

The dirty blonde smiles back. "Well, you should see Nathan with Blake. He seems more comfortable with him than he is with me. Talk about bad parenting for my part."

Tori laughs. "You're being ridiculous. He's just what? Almost two months old? Give it some time."

He shrugs. "I guess."

The two watched on as Nathan continued crying relentlessly. "Well, I should hand him over to Blake before he drives us all crazy."

"I'll go with you. I have to see this." Tori smirks as she removed the covers off her and headed out to the living room.

At the hospital...

"Dr. Evans, this doesn't look good." His surgeon trainer, Dr. Lee observes Ms. Hanson's history chart and current results of her condition. "I'm afraid it has gotten worst."

Eric Evans fixes his reading glasses and looks over his shoulder. "What do you mean it has gotten worst, Doctor? She was fine yesterday."

"Well, according to what I see here...not only are her red blood cells reducing miraculously, but--" Dr. Lee trails off as his eyes widens, flipping through papers attached to the clipboard. "Oh my God..."

"Dr. Lee?" He calls out to him. "What is it?"

"It's not just her red blood cells being affected, but--"

"But what?"

Dr. Lee slowly looks up at the worried youngster and sighs. "I need you to contact Tori Hanson and bring her in here as soon as possible."

"Doc, what is it?"

"Don't ask questions. Just go."

"Doctor, she is my patient!" Eric exclaims sharply. "I have the right to know."

The surgeon searches his eyes carefully and nods. And with that, Dr. Evan's eyes broaden as his lips quiver in disbelief at what he was hearing. From then on, he immediately rushed out of the x-ray room towards the front desk to get a hold of Tori before it was too late.

Meanwhile, Tori was in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror as water drips down her pallor face. She was looking weaker and weaker as days go by, but feels much stronger than before. Although the colors of her physical features were fading before everyone's eyes, her heart still remains unstoppable. She was the same Tori that everyone loved and adored dearly. Nothing would ever change that, nor replace her for that matter.

As she wipes her face with a towel, she spotted a picture of her and Hunter placed on the edge of the mirror. Tori smiles as she lifts it off and stares closely at it. The picture was taken about two years ago during the time they were first together. They were both sitting down with Tori on his lap and her arms around his neck. The two were smiling happily, striking a cute pose. It definitely shows how deeply in love they were...and still are.

Flashback

_"Promise me one thing, Hunter?" Tori asks as they stood in front of the breezy waters with her arms around his neck. He smiles back and holds her tightly without ever wanting to let go; for this was a moment to cherish forever. _

_"Anything." He whispers._

_"When there comes a time when I'm no longer here with you..." Tori trails off, searching his eyes carefully. "Promise me you'll let go and move on without me."_

_Hunter stops and squints. What did she mean by that? He thought quizzically, we're together now. "Well that's not gonna happen..." He reassured her. "Because I won't let anything bad happen to you. And that's a promise."_

Tori shook her head and gazed back on the picture. "I wish you hadn't given me such promise last night, Hunter." She sighs deeply when all of a sudden her vision became a big blur. The picture was as if the quality of its prints didn't turn out right, although she could see it perfectly clear just moments ago. Tori was beginning to feel lightheaded as she starts losing her sense of balance, touching anything and everything in there that could help her stay up. The blonde tried hanging on to the towel bar, but the thing couldn't hold her weight as she collapsed and fell on to the bathroom floor in an instance.

[Thud]

Shane looks up at the other guys as the sound caught his attention. "Did you guys here that?" He asks as the livingroom came to a complete silence.

"Hear what?" Dustin arches his brow.

The skaterboy pauses for a moment and nods his head. "Nevermind. I must be hearing things."

The guys shrug their shoulders. "I wonder what's taking Tori so long." Hunter wonders in curiosity.

Dustin splutters a chuckle. "You know girls. They take a long time in the bathroom."

"Yeah, but Tori isn't like most girls. I'm going to see what's up." The dirty blonde rises up from his chair and heads towards the bathroom; being the overprotected guy and boyfriend he is.

Meanwhile, the goofball stares at his direction and sighs. "Boy, I wish I was in love."

Shane and Blake exchange weird looks as they turn their gaze over to him. "You are!" They grumbled in unison.

Dustin scratches the back of his head. "Ah yes. That's right." And smiles at the thought of Marah.

"Hey, Tori?" Hunter knocks on the door. "Are you still in there?"

There was no answer. "Tori?" He calls out again, and receives no reply. Hmm, that's strange, he thought. Hunter was beginning to feel a bit curious as he turns the doorknob, but finds it lock. "Tori?!" He bangs the door once more, hoping this time she'd answer back as he places his ear against it. And still, no response, nor a slight sound of movement coming from the inside. Oh no, he thought fearfully as the dirty blonde senses trouble. Hunter began slamming his body against the door as Shane, Dustin, and Blake came walking towards his way.

"What's going on, bro?"

"Tori is in trouble and I can't get this stupid door to open!" Hunter retorts as he struggles to knock it down. "Shit! Tori!" He yells out panicky as he steps back in a fighting stance. The guys nodded their heads and joined up with him on a straight line. "HIYA!" The four of them shouted in unison as they kicked the door open. Hunter pushes his way in first and stares down at the fallen Tori. "Oh no..." He gasps as he kneels down next to her. "Tori! Wake up!" Her face was ghostly white and lips turning blue. She was still breathing, but was knocked out unconsciously. They had no clue what caused this incident as the guys began to have a panic attack. "Someone! Call 911!" Hunter yells as he lifts her up from the bathroom floor and runs out in a rush.

**A/N:** Hopefully you all have an idea with what Tori's secret could be. I kinda gave it away too. lol. More answers on how and why this secret of hers came about on my next update. But anyways...want more? Then let me know by sending your review! LATER!


	11. Her Secret

**"Her Secret"**

"I can't believe this is happening again." Dustin whispers in disbelief as he and the rest of the guys waited anxiously for the results in the waiting room. It's been nearly a year or two since the last time they were in this position. However, Hunter is finally witnessing it for the very first time and it was killing him every second of the way for the last hour. He remembered sitting next to Tori in an ambulance, holding her hand as paramedics placed an oxygen mask on her and checked for vital signs. Hunter would whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay, although he knew deep down, something was definitely wrong as an image of her lying hopelessly on a stretcher haunted the back of his mind.

"Damn. What is taking so long?!" Hunter snaps as he walks back and forth impatiently across the room. "They should be done by now!"

"Bro, please." Blake stood up in front of him with the sleeping Nathan in his arms. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" He hisses while brushing his dirty blonde locks back in frustration. "One minute she was fine, and the next--" Hunter pauses as he forced himself to fight back tears. "I don't even know what's wrong with her, bro. Something is not right."

Dustin sighs as he places a hand over his shoulder. "Look, I've known Tori for almost my whole life. She's a fighter, and if she could survive that fall...then how could she not survive this one?"

Hunter nods. "I hope you're right. But you see...we don't even know what she could have. As far as I know it could be--"

The dirty blonde was interrupted by the sound of a squeaking door opening as he immediately turns around and finds young Dr. Evans walking in. Hunter's eyes broaden and could feel his heart beat rapidly due to the disappointed and yet, saddened doctor coming their way. This is not good, he thought worriedly as Hunter pushes himself through the other guys and stood in front of him. "Doctor," he whispers breathlessly. "How is she? How's Tori?" Dr. Evans sighs deeply as he takes one good look at the clipboard before turning his gaze over to Hunter. "Oh God." He gasps, knowing something horrible must of happened. "Tell me she's okay, doc!"

Dr. Evans fixes his reading glasses tensely. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Hunter, Shane, Blake, and Dustin listened carefully. "Let's hear the good news first." The goofball suggested.

He nods. "Well, Tori is fine at the moment. No broken bones or any fracture in the body. Tori collapsed due to lightheadedness, fatigue--"

"Okay. NOW you can tell us the bad news." Dustin interrupted sternly.

Dr. Evans heaves another sigh. "Well, the lightheadedness, pallor, weakness, and fatigue are symptoms of anemia. And anemia is basically the reduction of red blood cells. According to her history chart, Tori lost an abundance amount of blood during her pregnancy and miscarriage, which caused her to become anemic. However, anemia can be treated under a specific cause, which Tori has been doing for the last few months.

"So she'll be alright then, right?" Hunter asks with such concern in his eyes.

Dr. Evans pursed his lips before continuing on. "I'm afraid there's more. One of our surgeons here studied that her red blood cells aren't the only ones being affected. But her white blood cells as well."

The guys were completely lost as they plaster confused stares. God, I wished I'd paid more attention in physiology and biology class, Dustin thought while scratching the back of his head.

"Um...okay?" Shane arches his brow, bewildered. "And that means...?"

"Anemia is also a symptom..." Dr. Evans stated despondently as he averts from their anxious and fearful gaze. "Of leukemia."

_"Hunter?" The lost Tori calls out as she walks through the forestry woods, in search for him. She turns around as soon as a tree branch caught her ninja suit. The blonde freed herself from it and continues on. "Hunter, I know you're out here somewhere." She chuckles hesitantly. "Come on now. Stop playing." _

_Hunter smirks as he hid behind a tree and glances over at Tori, looking at all sorts of directions. She places a hand on her hip and sighs deeply in aggravation. "Hunter! I totally give up!" She yells when suddenly two hands covered her eyes from behind. _

_"Guess who?!" _

_Tori grunts as she releases the manly hands off her eyes. "Hunter." She turns around and grins. "And how did I know that?" _

_He laughs. "Because you love me." _

_"Do I?" The blonde sticks her tongue out. _

_"Aww. That hurts." Hunter places a hand over his chest and chuckles.   
  
_

_Tori smiles. "So...why did you bring me here again? You know Sensei doesn't like it when we roam around here and disturb the academy. That is if we're not doing any training." _

_He folds his arms and stares at her charmingly. "You are so beautiful." _

_She looks away in pleased embarrassment before rolling her eyes. "Hunter, I'm serious. We could get in trouble for this." _

_The dirty blonde groans as he takes Tori's hand and pulls her along. "Come on. There's something I want to show you." And without jerking back, she follows. _

_A few moments Later _

_"So are we there yet?" _

_"Almost!" Hunter reassured her after wrapping a crimson bandana around her eyes so she couldn't see. _

_Tori sighs. "I hope you're not leading me to a cliff." _

_He chuckles. "And why would I do that?" _

_"You just never know." She smirks, and continues to trust him with every move. "Hunter!" She cries. "Where are we going? I feel like we've walked towards the end of the forest." _

_"Don't worry. It'll be worth the hike..." He looks up and shrugs. "I hope." _

_"Great..." Tori grunts when suddenly they stopped moving. This made her feel anxious as two strong hands were placed on her shoulder. _

_"Alright. Now keep your eyes covered." Hunter tells her excitedly. _

_"We're here? Already?!" She questions. _

_"Yup!" He stands behind the blonde and guides her towards their destination. Tori walks forward as Hunter leads the way to a spot where a picnic was set up with red roses scattered on the ground. Hunter smiles proudly at the beautifully decorated scenery as he unties the bandana around Tori's head and reveals it to her. The blonde opens her eyes and gasps in shock. _

_"Oh my God..."_

_He smiles happily. "So...You like it?" _

_"Like it?! Hunter, I love it!" Tori turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. "This is perfect." She whispers while nibbling on his ear. "Thank you." _

_A dark cloud rose above her beyond the misty fog as her vision of Hunter and their surroundings began fading away..._

__

She could hear the sound of a machine [Electrocardiogram] beeping nearby in repeated variables and a recognizable hand locked onto hers as Tori slowly opens her eyes and finds an open light. She slowly lifts her neck up and sees a familiar figure laying his head on her beside. "Hunter," Tori whispers with a smile. She looks around the room and realized she was in a hospital. What am I doing here? The blonde wonders in curiosity. Without trying to wake Hunter, Tori slowly lifts herself up in a sitting position, and moves the pillows upright. Just when she thought she was being careful, Hunter begins shifting his head and giving her hand a tight squeeze. He immediately looks up and opens his eyes wide.

"Tori..." He yawns. "You're finally awake." Hunter moves his chair closer without leaving the blonde out of his sight.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She smiles sweetly at him. "So how long have you been here?"

"For a few hours now." He responds, feeling ecstatic to hear her voice once again. "And how are you feeling?"

Tori sighs. "Tired...confused." She responds while fiddling with the white sheets.

He nods solemnly, studying her fatigue features that broke his heart as he stares at the dark circles surrounding her eyes. "Do you remember anything?"

She shrugs. "Not really. I only remember dreaming about you just before I woke up.."

Hunter smiles. "Yeah? Was it a wet dream?" He winks flirtaciously.

The blonde lets out a chuckle. "No. But it was one when you took me out to a picnic for our one-month anniversary. Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah." He smirks. "How can I not forget how beautiful you looked then...and how extremely gorgeous you are now?" Hunter smiles as he caresses her fragile face. "God, I love you. I love you so much, Tori."

She smiles as tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks. "You know why I'm here, don't you?" The blonde asks once she noticed Hunter's puffy eyes from crying. He didn't say a word. "Listen, I've been wanting to tell you, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time for you to worry about me having anemia. And really, the reason why I'm here is because of the reactions I've been getting with these symptoms, which is normal." Tori explains reassuringly. "So please forgive me."

Hunter was surprised to see how strong she is, seemingly sounding as if it was going to be okay. As much as he didn't want to scare her...he knew that she had the right to know. "Tori," He whispers while running his hand through her soft hair. "There's something you should know."

She arches her brow curiously. "Hey, I'm all ears. What's up?" He averts from her gaze to hide the hurt he was feeling at the moment. Tori squints her eyes, utterly in a confused state. She knew something was up. "Okay this can't be good, otherwise it wouldn't be hard to say..."

Hunter meets her eyes and forced a smile. "Nevermind." He says, kissing her delicate hand. "It's nothing."

From that moment, Tori knew he was hiding something. "You liar." She whispers as he slowly looks up, taken back with such abrupt approach. "I know."

And with that, Hunter could no longer hold the throbbing pain as he places his head on her stomach and begins crying uncontrollably in an instant. Tori, too started crying as she rubs his head in comfort, hoping to ease the pain that she caused. He was losing her right before his eyes and it hurted even more when he found out that Tori has been hiding this for quite awhile to protect him from falling into love again with her. And look where they end up--in a hospital with one fighting for her life...and the other, desperately finding a way to get through this. Just when Hunter finally found his way back to her heart...all he could do now was hope... and pray for a miracle to save her.

**A/N:** So we all know now that Tori has leukemia, which is a cancer of the blood. I interveiwed a few of my mom's doctors and did some researching on my own to get the right information, so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Anyway...keep sending in more of your reviews if you're dying for more. =P


	12. In No Time

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there. I apologize for the lack of updates. I must tell you that I have been really busy with final projects and stuff. But school is almost over, which will give me free time to work on my stories, so yeah. Anyway, hopefully this story isn't going down the drain just yet. LOL. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review or two! Later. 

** "In No Time"**

"You should go home." Tori suggested, as she stood upright on the hospital bed, caressing his face at ease. Doctor Evans watched on nearby with a smile as he continues to write a few things down on a clipboard. Hunter stood back on his chair and groans at the blonde's wishes. They've been over this a few times and it was starting to annoy him. But who could blame her? It's been over a week and Hunter has not yet left the hospital since they first arrived.

"I already told you I wasn't going to leave your side." He clarifies while kissing her hand. "I promised I'll always be here for you, and so be it."

Tori rolls her eyes. Hunter was so stubborn; she felt there was no point in arguing with him and just gave up. "Relax. You're girlfriend will be fine." Dr. Evans couldn't help, but intrude in their conversation. He wasn't going to let Tori lose this one. "Go home and rest. You need it."

Hunter turns his gaze over to him with an evil glare. "Sweetie, I couldn't agree with him anymore." Tori says with a smile. "Think about your son. You've been very helpful to me these past few weeks, and you haven't been seeing Nathan." Tori explains sincerely. "He needs to be with his father.

"But--"

"Not, butts." She places a finger on his lips and stares right at him. "Please? For me at least?"

Hunter looks at her and sighs. He hated seeing Tori plaster one of her puppy dog looks that make him feel weak in the knees. But then again, it made her look quite sexy. "Alright, fine." He mutters unwillingly. "I give up." The blonde turns to Dr. Evans and mouthed a thank you to him. "But only if this will make you happy..."

She nods. "Yes, more than anything."

He pursed his lips and sighs. "Okay. I'll be back though." Tori smiles as he leans forward and kisses her sweetly on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Dr. Evans asks as soon as the two men walked out of the room just moments ago.

Hunter turns around and looks at him. "Yeah, man. What's up?"

"It's about Tori's condition."

The tone of his voice brought his attention as he folds his arms and listens carefully. "She's going to be okay, right?" Hunter asks again to make certain. "I mean you said--"

"I know." The young doctor interrupts him. "Tori is fighting it fairly well, which gives us more time."

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Time for what?"

Dr. Evans lifts his reading glasses up and sighs while staring down at the clipboard. "I've been wanting to tell her the news, but I was afraid that—"

"Just get right to the point, doc." Hunter grumbles.

Dr. Evans nods his head and adds on. "Well um…Tori will be going through several phases during a period of induction chemotherapy, which helps to reduce malignant cells from the bone marrow to accomplish a complete cure. But--" He trails off nervously. "I'm afraid this won't be enough."

Hunter felt bewildered with everything that was just said to him. "What do you mean?" He asks curiously.

"Well, due to the cloning of unwanted blood cells multiplying in her body, chemotherapy would only help Tori live longer."

He gulps down at the thought of death coming her way. "How long are we talking about?" He questions, anxiously waiting for an answer.

Dr. Evans heaves another sigh before looking up at the fear in Hunter's eyes. At that point, he refuses to tell him. As much as he hated bringing in the bad news to loved ones nearly everyday, this was the hardest of them all.

"Six months." He whispers gravely. "A year at the most..."

Moments later, Dustin and Shane arrived in Tori's blue van with Get well Soon balloons, cards, and flowers. While they were getting out from the vehicle, the goofball immediately spotted Hunter running out from the hospital and towards his truck. "What the..." Shane looks up while scratching the back of his head in utter confusion.

Dustin places the stuff down and pulls the skaterboy towards him. "Come on." They ran across the parking lot to see what he was up to.

Meanwhile, the dirty blonde didn't see them coming as he went ahead and turned on the ignition. "Hunter, wait!" They shouted while banging on his tinned windows. He groans hastily as Hunter rolls them down to reveal a sad face, filled up with endless tears. The two stared at him in concern. "What happened, dude?"

Hunter wipes his eyes and sniffs while averting from their gaze. "Nothing."

"What about Tori?"

"She's inside." He answers half-heartedly while adjusting his seat foreword. "When you see her, tell her that I love her. I have to go."

"Why won't you do that yourself?"

"I CAN'T!" He yells out infuriatingly as the two jerk their heads back in astonishment. Dustin and Shane exchange looks. They have no clue what was really going on with Hunter. His odd behavior was beginning to worry them as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "I really have to go." With that, Hunter quickly backs up his truck and drives off with it in a heartbeat. Dustin and Shane stares back at his direction as the truck disappeared out in the opening.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_"Hello?" Natalie answers the phone while carrying Nathan in her arms. _

_"Hi, good afternoon. May I speak to Natalie Jordan please?" _

_"Uh yes. This is she." _

_"Hello. My name is Crystal Lynn and I'm calling on behalf of Blue Bay Harbor Hospital. Unfortunately, we have a problem concerning your son, Nathan and the father of your baby." _

_Natalie opens her eyes wide. "W-What kind of problem?" She stutters nervously. _

_The woman on the other line clears out her throat to speak. "I am going to schedule an appointment some time tomorrow. It is best if we discuss the facts with evidence in front of us. Don't worry. Nothing is wrong with your son, nor the father of this child. There's just a big mistake that you must know right away. Now if you could please hold on while I transfer you to another line to set up your appointment. We apologize for the inconveniences."_

_Natalie nods. "Okay." And hangs up on her instantly._

_Oh no, she thought while glaring down at the telephone, no way will I ever give up this child. Not to anyone. Natalie looks down at little Nathan and smiles. Hunter can never know this. "You're my son…and OUR son alone." _


	13. State Of Denial

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews! It was nice to see new people enjoying the story as well...so keep them coming!

**"State Of Denial" **

Long hours had flown by and Hunter has not yet arrived back at the hospital. Tori looks over at the window and finds the day to soon be over as she watches the sun set over the horizon. She turns her gaze back to Shane, Dustin, Blake, Sensei, Cam, Kapri, and Marah who all came to visit her that evening. She pursed her lips and sighs deeply at the thought of Hunter. "I'm worried, you guys..." Tori puts on the most concern look in her eyes. "What if something bad happened to him?" Both Shane and Dustin exchange looks.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's probably resting his butt off." Marah thought. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well I hope so." Tori sighs as she blew the strands of hair away from her face. "I hope so…" She repeats as negative thoughts came swarming in her mind.

Moments later, their attention was brought to a shrilling cry that echoed in the distance as it gets nearer and nearer towards them. Everyone's gazes were focused on the door as if they were expecting someone to walk in. Then suddenly, the doorknob turned to one direction and clicked open. "Hunter?" Tori whispers anxiously, but got her hopes up when it was Natalie and the crying baby walking in instead.

"Hey, guys." She greets them all out of breath. "Have you seen Hunter?"

They stared at the model weirdly before nodding their heads in dismay. "No."

"Damn." Natalie mutters frantically as she resumed to keep her son calm. "Nathan has been crying and crying for hours. I think he wants his father."

Blake then steps forward with his arms out. "Well maybe I can help."

"NO!" Natalie pulls Nathan closer to her from out of his reach. "You're not the father of my baby, so stop acting like it."

The others were taken by surprised with her awkward behavior as they continued to watch on. Blake, on the other hand, felt backfired. "Natalie, I'm sorry you feel that way--but I was only trying to help..."

Dustin keeps a watchful eye on the brown head.

"Well thanks, but really I don't need your help. Hunter and I can take care of little Nathan on our own." She retorts and faces Tori to redeem herself. "Hey, sweetie." Natalie forced a smile. "How are you feeling?"

The blonde lifts her brow up suspiciously. "I'm fine, Natalie...but you--" She trails off in concern. "You seem so tense. Are you okay?"

Natalie shrugs. "Yeah well you know...being a mother isn't an easy job." She says as Nathan continues to cry uncontrollably.

Tori smiles and looks down with a sigh. "If only I could experience that..."

Dustin, Shane, Kapri, Marah, Blake, and Cam suddenly felt her pain as they give the blonde their full sympathy. "I know you would make a great mother." Sensei reassured her.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you, Sensei."

30 minutes have passed and all they could hear was disturbing cries hovering over them as they speak. A few of them laid their heads against the window stills to stay away from the sound as far as possible while others tried coping with it anyway.

"God, can someone make him stop...PLEASE!" Marah covers her ears in annoyance. The others, too, were beginning to get irritated with Nathan's relentless cries.

"Natalie, just hand him over to Blake before I go deaf." Kapri groans while glaring at her. "Isn't this bad for Tori's condition anyway? She can't handle more stress than she already is in."

"Kapri, I'm fine."

"Nah uh." Dustin looks at her and nods. "She's right. It won't do any harm, now would it?" He questions with his arms crossed. "Do it for your son's sake."

Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way she could compete with them. "Alright!" She groans angrily. "Fine! God..." She turns to Blake and gracefully hands Nathan over to him. Just a few moments later, Nathan stopped crying and rested peacefully in his arms. Great, she thought while rolling her eyes from behind. Everyone in the room sighed in relief.

"Well, Tori. I should head back to the academy." Sensei says while getting ready to leave. "I hope you love the flowers."

She grins. "Oh yeah. Don't they look so beautiful in your garden as well?" The blonde sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Hey! I planted those flowers too." Cam chuckles as he points a finger at her. "Very rare too."

"Yes, and I thank you for it."

She opens her arms wide and shared a warm hug with the both of them. "Take care, Tori. We'll be coming back before you know it."

"And I'll be waiting."

Dustin moves his way towards Marah who was rising up from the chair as well. "Hey, you're leaving too?" He asks with a frown.

"Yeah." She yawns jadedly. "I have class tomorrow and uncle is gonna freak when I arrive late again. And besides, I can't stand being in the same room with the wicked witch over there." She hisses, referring to Natalie.

He chuckles. "Alright then. I'll call you."

"Okay." Marah smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly on the lips. She pulls away as the couple touched noses. "Bye."

Dustin lets go of her hand and waves to the four of them. "Later."

He then turns around and finds that Natalie was no longer in the room.

_Intercom: Nurse Riley, come to the front desk lobby. Nurse Riley, come to the front desk lobby. Thank you. _

"What are you doing out here?"

Natalie immediately turns around and faces Dustin. The two stood in front of the door of Tori's room in mere silence. "Leave me alone." She sighs while turning away from him.

He wrinkles his forehead and closes the door behind. "Something is obviously wrong and you're not saying it." Dustin observes as he crosses his arms and searches her eyes carefully. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because nothing is wrong!" Natalie strikes back in outrage. "God..."

He stuffs his hands into his yellow jacket and shrugs. "Alright, but just so you know..." The goofball leans forward and whispers in her ear, "the truth will eventually come out sooner or later."

Natalie slowly turns to him when suddenly she was saved by the sound of her ring tone playing "Confessions Part 2" by Usher. She groans while taking it out from her back pocket. "Hello?" She answers once she flips her cell phone open. Dustin pursed his lips and headed back inside the room to give her alone time. As soon as Natalie recognized the voice, she moved farther away from the door to prevent anyone from listening. "You just arrived? That's great!" She smiles excitedly. "You're daughter is doing just fine, Mr. Hanson. And don't worry..." Natalie pauses with an evil smirk. "Before you know it...your wishes will come true..."

It was now the original three in the room once Blake left to get some air with baby Nathan. Shane and Dustin sat down on both sides of the bed next to Tori—talking and laughing like old times.

"Hey, do you remember the time when you were oh so jealous of me?" Shane smirks exaggeratedly while nudging on the goofball's shoulder.

"What?!" He laughs in disbelief. "When was I ever jealous of you?"

The skaterboy chuckles, "You wanted to beat the crap out of me when I started hanging out with Tori. Don't you remember? 6th grade? Junior high?"

Dustin wrinkles his forehead. "That was a long time ago…"

"So you admit it!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't jealous!"

"Oh come on. You had a huge crush on her since kindergarten!"

"Yeah, but I stopped liking her ever since the beginning of middle school."

"Yeah?" Shane smirks. "Then why were you crying when you found out that I was going to the Valentine's Day dance with Tori?"

The blonde gasps and turns to look at Dustin. "Oh my God! You were crying?!" She shrieks.

He blushed. "Well…I was planning to ask you to the dance…but unfortunately, Shane got to you first." The goofball adds, glaring at him.

Tori opens her mouth in surprised. "Wow…I didn't know…I mean—yeah…" She pauses at a loss for words.

They shrugged. "It's no biggie. That was a long time ago." Dustin smiles with a wink. "But anyway…we're all happy now right? No hard feelings."

Shane nods. "Psh. Of course not, we're cool."

They look over at Tori who was suddenly at the verge of tears. She felt overwhelmed to listen to childhood stories that haven't been spoken about for so long, and finally they had a chance to talk about it, which brought tears of joy to her eyes. Tori was aware of how truly blessed she is to have Shane and Dustin taking part in her life and it was the best gift anyone could ever have.

The guys looked at her awed. They, too, begin to cry.

"Group hug!" Dustin exclaims as he and Shane cuddled around Tori with their arms around each other.

She could feel the warmth of hope within their hugs as she shuts her eyes and spare the lovely moment with two of her best friends.

Without knowing how far she could go or make it for that matter…this could be her last time with just the three of them together…

Meanwhile, Hunter remained staring at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head. He's been in this position for an awfully long time now and hasn't moved his body as much. The thought of Tori living for the remainder of 6 months and possibly a year was all he could think of as he rolls over to the other side of the bed and opens up a drawer nearby. He sticks his hand in and pulls out a small, squared white box. Hunter carefully lifts the lid up and takes out another small box, but black and slightly smaller than the other. He stares at it carefully before flipping it open to reveal an undulating wave shaped, 14-karat white gold ring that holds an oval blue topaz gemstone and two elegant prong-set diamonds. The stunning 14-k blue topaz diamond wave ring sparkled beautifully in his eyes as he flips the lid back on and stuff it in his pockets. Hunter then rises up from the bed and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this." He breathes nervously. "You can do this…" Hunter takes one good look at himself in the mirror as he fixes his collar and wipes the sweat on his forehead. "Whew. It's time."

And with that, he leaves the room and heads back to the hospital.


	14. Rewind

**A/N:** Hey guys. If you haven't read "Wishing Well" then the next chapter may confuse you a bit due to a few mentionings that links back to the previous story, so I suggest you go on and read it...but I don't think it should be all that bad. Anyway...enjoy reading and don't forget to review as usual!

**"Rewind"__**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey mom! Dad." Tori came running across the living room with a teenage boy behind her. _

_He stood in front of the door and waves shyly to them. "Hello, Mr. & Mrs. Hanson." _

_They smile warmly at him. "Hey, Waldo." _

_"Dustin. Call me Dustin." _

_The Hanson's nodded their heads. "Alright, Dustin. Come on in."_

_Tori runs back to him and grabs his arm. "Well, Dustin and I have to work on our science project. We'll be in my room." _

_"Hold on, Victoria." Her beautiful mother, Mrs. Hanson, stopped her. The blonde turns around and faces both of her parents, sitting on the couch. "Your father and I need to speak with you." _

_She nods with a groan while turning to Dustin "Get started with our project. I'll be there in a sec." _

_He nods. "Okay." Dustin climbs up the stairs and stops in the middle of it to watch and listen carefully between the bars. _

_"We got a phone call from your principal." Mr. Hanson starts off in a low tone. _

_Tori gulps nervously. "Okay? And...? _

_"Well, she's been telling us how great of a student you are. You've been maintaining straight A's in all your classes, doing hours of community service, joined a variety of clubs and sports...Honey," he trails off with a wide smile on his face, "with your excellent performance you could get a scholarship and be accepted to any school you want." _

_Tori stares at him weirdly. "Well uh...that's great. But Dad...I know all that." She smiles as her older sister Roni rolls her eyes. The two look slightly the same, but Tori was a bit taller and much cuter looking. They were both beautiful either way. _

_Mr. Hanson nods. "Okay. Well your sister is graduating this year with high honors and we got news today that Stanford University accepted her. She'll be majoring in medicine and nursing." Tori sighs as if she heard it all. "I know it is only your sophomore year, but have you thought of what you want to major in college?" _

_"Well..." Tori purses her lips with a thought in mind. "Anything that has to do with performing arts. You know, dancing with the best and maybe become a famous surfer, or I don't know." _

_"Right. Like that's ever gonna happen." Roni murmurs with a quiet snicker. _

_"Shut up!"_

_"Enough, you two." Mr. Hanson nods his head in disapproval as he faces Tori. "Victoria, I admire your multiple talents...but you should aim for higher goals. What about majoring in physiology...or perhaps become a chemist. I know how much you love science." _

_"Dad, why would I want to become something that I don't even want to be?" She questions him. "It's great that Roni is fulfilling her dreams, but mine are so different from hers. I hope you can accept that..." _

_He faces his wife for backup support. "Come on, Maria. Help me put some sense into our daughter." _

_"Sam, don't do this. Not now. Please?"_

_Roni groans. "Don't tell me you're taking her side, Mom!" _

_"Veronica, stay out of this!"_

_ "But--" _

_"Damn it, Roni! Stop trying to make my life miserable than it already is!" Tori yells out in frustration. "I can't take this anymore! No one appreciates me in this house, except maybe for Mom...but UGH!! I can't stand YOU or Dad!" _

_Mr. Hanson stares at her in shock as he brings his hand and slaps it across her face. Tori shrieks in pain as she places her hand on her cheek. "How dare you speak to your father with disrespect!" Dustin stood back in disbelief as the blonde begins to whimper. "You will do what I say and you will kiss your pathetic dreams goodbye!" _

_"NO!!!" _

"Yo, Dustin?" Shane snaps his fingers in front of him as he brings the goofball's attention. "You alright?" He asks in concern after witnessing his friend staring off into space for an awfully long time.

He shakes out of it and sighs. "Yeah. Just thinking." The two waited outside in the cold, waiting for Hunter's arrival. "Dude, I still can't believe her family is here."

Shane nods. "Yeah...it must be really hard on her."

"No kidding. How can she handle all this, man? I mean...she hasn't spoken or seen her parents for years now and they suddenly show up during the most difficult time of her life? Shane, her family members are the last people on Earth that she would want to see! You should've seen the way they treated her, especially her father. Believe me I was there." Dustin clenched onto the bar in front of them even tighter.

Shane sighs as he places a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He removes his hand off him and folds his arms. "I wonder what they're talking about at this very moment..."

"Mom? Dad?" Tori whispers in disbelief as she watches her aging parents and grown up sister walk in the room. "Roni?"

She smiles sweetly at her. "Hey, little sis. How are you feeling?"

Tori presses her lips together. "I'm fine, but what are you guys doing here?" She asks surprisingly.

"Honey..." Her mother steals a seat next to her as Mr. Hanson follows behind, alongside their daughter. "We came to visit you."

She wrinkles her forehead. " B-But how did you find out about my condition?"

"We found out on television." Her father stated sternly. "The people back home spread the news."

Roni nods. "Yup. I got a call from Dad and pretty much told me everything. So the last thing I did was pack my things and fly over here to visit you."

"Yeah, sweetie. We were worried sick and we wanted to make sure that everything is okay." Mrs. Hanson adds as she strokes Tori's hair at ease.

The blonde looks down. "Oh...I see…" She sighs, still feeling quite shock with her family's unexpected arrival.

"Well, it seems as if our daughter isn't thrilled to see us." Mr. Hanson says in an upset tone. His wife turns to him with a glare.

"Not now, Sam! She has leukemia for God's sake! She doesn't need anymore stress."

He sighs. "I'm sorry, Maria...but you have to admit..." Mr. Hanson trails off while looking at her. "Victoria messed up big time. Did you see her a few years ago on television? Don't you remember anything?!" He raises his voice up angrily. "She embarrassed us back home!"

"Sam! When are you going to realize that they were young adults then! People make mistakes--"

"I get that, Maria. But no one makes a fool of this family."

Tori rolls her eyes. "God, it's nice to know that you haven't changed, Dad."

He turns around and gives his daughter the most distasteful look she has yet seen from her father; One that brought chills to her bones.

"Knock, knock."

Dustin slowly turns around and smirks. "Who's there?"

"Pee."

He wrinkles his forehead. "Uh...pee who?"

"PEE YOU!" Shane held his stomach and begins laughing hysterically. The goofball rolls his eyes.

"Dude, you got that from me." Dustin releases a small chuckle.

"Yeah, isn't it funny?!" Shane laughs as he punches him playfully on the shoulder.

He smiles. "Right. And I thought I was supposed to be the mellow, reflective dude."

"You still are." The skaterboy reassures him. "You just need to lighten up a bit."

Dustin groans. "I know, but it's just hard."

"Give it a chance, man. Maybe Tori's parents have changed."

"Yeah, that would take a miracle for that to happen." He splutters out in disbelief.

Suddenly, the loud shuffling coming their way interrupted them, as the two turned around and spot Hunter running towards the hospital entrance. They exchange looks before yelling across to get to him. "Hunter! NO! Stop!"

The dirty blonde could hear the call of his name as he turns around in an abrupt halt. "What?" He asks breathlessly, staring at Shane and Dustin before entering through the slide doors.

"Dude, where have you been?"

Hunter grunts. "Out...thinking. Then went to the apartment."

The two stared at each other in silence.

"Well while I'm at it, I guess I should tell you guys..."

Shane arches his brow. "Tell us what?"

"You know the money that I have been saving up since Tori and I gotten together?"

"You mean all that cash stored in the cookie jar?" Dustin questions as Hunter nods his head. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I actually spent it."

The goofball wrinkles his forehead. "On what?"

Hunter takes a deep breath as he digs through his pockets and takes out a small black box. The guys looked at it and gasps. "Oh my God..."

"You spent all that money for a box?!" Shane exclaims exaggeratedly. "I don't know, dude…but isn't that kind of…lame?"

Hunter bobs his head to the side in annoyance. "No, you idiot. I got this." He opens the box and reveals a dazzling blue topaz diamond ring as Shane and Dustin stares at it in amazement.

"WOW! This is so sweet of you, man. But--" The skaterboy trails off while scratching the back of his head. "I'm not big with rings."

Hunter and Dustin roll their eyes. "Dude, the ring isn't for you. It's for Tori."

Shane bit his lip. "Oh...that's right. Well, you could have just said that."

The dirty blonde searches his eyes carefully. "What is the matter with you? It's like you and Dustin switched bodies or something."

He chuckles. "Don't even go there, man."

"Well anyway." Dustin growls while turning his gaze over to Hunter. "What are you planning to do with it?"

He looks down at the ring and smiles. "I'm going to give it to Tori and ask for her hand in marriage."

Shane drops a jaw. "No way!" He smiles excitedly for him. "This is awesome, dude! She'll flip!"

Hunter smiles. "Well, I'm kind of nervous and I would really appreciate both of your support."

"Dude, you definitely have mine!" He exclaims, throwing his arm around him. "What do you say, Dustin?" All eyes were on him as he pursed his lips, feeling unsure about this. Hunter and Shane wait for an answer. "Well? Are you cool with it?"

He slowly looks up at them. "You can't propose to her."

The two stared at him in surprise. Shane was for certain that Dustin would not refuse and stand against them, which shocked him to hear his awkward response. "And why not?" Shane asks with his arms crossed.

"Yeah." Hunter steps up front towards him. "Why not?"

Dustin sighs deeply and starts to give his explanation.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to say that to your father!"

"Well, it was quite easy!" Tori snaps back as she resumed her argument with Mr. Hanson. The mother and daughter watches on in terror without the words to say something back to stop it.

"You, Victoria exposed yourself in live television with your disturbing acts. You hit that poor woman, Natalie--or whoever her name is!"

"She threatened to steal my boyfriend, father! What was I supposed to do?! Let it all happen? NO. And besides, that was a long time ago. Natalie and I are cool now."

"Oh? She's a famous model. Do you have any idea how many angry fans are out there?!"

"In fact, yes. I know tons who completely hate her guts after what happened! God, father...get over it!"

"NO!" He yells angrily. "I am not letting this go until you give me a reasonable explanation."

"It's love, dad!"

"Love?" He questions with a sarcastic laugh. "Look at what love has done do you! You are still a child. What do you know about love?"

Tori rolls her eyes. "I'm 23 and completely in love."

"With who? That pathetic boy who you thought lost his virginity to you?"

Mrs. Hanson gasps. "Sam, that is enough!!! You've gone way too far!"

"What?! I'm just stating the truth! The world even knows about it!"

"Um Dad..." Roni tries to get both of her parent's attention as they continued to argue. She looks on at Tori, whose eyes begin to wander off.

"I can't believe I married such a selfish man like yourself!" Mrs. Hanson retorts abruptly.

"Dad..."

"You calling me selfish?" He laughs. "I only want what's best for our daughter."

"Dad..."

"Not now, Roni!"

"DAD!"

Both of her parents faced her. "What?!" They shouted in unison.

"It's Victoria. I think she's dead."

They all turned around and begin to panic as soon as her eyes were completely shut. Roni tries waking her up, but the blonde wouldn't open her eyes. "Oh no, baby. Please wake up!" Mrs. Hanson cries fearfully while stroking her pale face for comfort. She turns to her husband and glares at him. "Look what you did! Your anger is causing our own daughter's life! Roni, get a nurse over here quick!"

"Okay, mom."

Moments later, the door opens wide as Hunter stood next to the nurse, following with Shane, Dustin, Natalie, Blake, and baby Nathan behind. His eyes were first locked on the mysterious people surrounding Tori, but he figured that they were her parents after receiving a warning from Dustin. He then turns his gaze over to Tori, who looked dead from where he was standing. Hunter's eyes widens in fear as he comes to her rescue in a heartbeat.

"TORI!"

"You must leave right now." The nurse stood in front of Hunter and gestures everyone to exit the room.

"What happened?" Natalie asks as she peaks behind the door.

"No, visitors. Please! You all must leave for us to do our job!" The nurse begins to go crazy as nurses and doctors struggle to walk in due to the crowd blocking the way.

"B-But she needs me!"

"I understand that, but you'll lose her if you guys don't get out of here!" She exclaims to him seriously. Mr. and Mrs. Hanson plant a small kiss on their daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

"Please...I'm begging you." Hunter chokes on his words. "Save her."

The nurse nods. "We'll do whatever we can."

And with that, she shuts the door behind.


	15. Cruel Intentions

_How far will you go for love? For an obsession? _

**"Cruel Intentions"**

Everyone stood in front of the door, waiting anxiously for one of the nurses or doctors to walk out and tell them the news. Long minutes have passed as Dustin spots Mr. Hanson and Natalie walking side by side together down the hallway. He eyes the two suspiciously until they made a turn where they were no longer seen in the distance. Dustin shrugs it off as he approaches Mrs. Hanson nearby, crying silently in a corner.

Meanwhile...

"Mr. Hanson, what are you doing?" Natalie hisses to him as they came to a complete stop in a deserted area. She looks around to make sure the coast was clear. "You don't want them to seem all suspicious now, do you? Dustin already suspects something is going on!"

"No. Of course not." He replies in a whisper. "I just want to make sure that you haven't told anyone about Nathan and who the real father is."

"Of course not! I love Hunter and I would do anything to get him back!"

Mr. Hanson rolls his eyes. So desperate, he thought. "Good because I don't want to see my daughter ruining her life with this boy. He has done enough damage than he already has!"

"Mr. Hanson, just out of curiosity..." Natalie looks up at the old man. "Why are you doing this to your daughter again? It is kind of cruel don't you think? I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, I love this idea--it's just well---you're her father after all--shouldn't you be giving her support?"

He sighs. "I'm doing this for her sake. This Hunter guy is bad news. He brainwashed her and made her think that she's in love with him! Not only that, but he betrayed and humiliated my daughter on live television! Now can you come up with another reason?"

Natalie bit her lips. "Well, part if it was my fault you know..." She admits innocently.

"No kidding." He shot her an evil glance. "But that punch made up for it." Natalie glares at him. "I gotta tell yah...my daughter is a feisty one. Never mess with her."

"Well, when it comes to Hunter...no one crosses my path!"

"HEY!" Mr. Hanson pulls her shoulder towards him. "If you try to hurt my girl in any possible way, I'll be the first person you'll see."

Natalie beams coldly at the old man. "Oh please, Mr. Hanson. You're hurting her already...so I guess we're even."

"Mrs. Hanson...are you okay?" Dustin asks worriedly as he situates her on a chair.

"Waldo?" She sniffs while looking up at him. "Is that really you?"

He cracks a smile. "It's Dustin."

"Ah, yes. How can I forget? Dustin, you grew up to be quite a handsome young man."

He blushes in pleased embarrassment. "Well thanks, Mrs. Hanson. You are a lovely woman yourself."

She chuckles. "Yeah right. Look at me. I'm a complete mess."

Dustin sighs deeply. "Don't worry, we all are." He turns around and spots Hunter speaking with Dr. Evans nearby.

"She'll be fine, Bradley. Tori just went through a bit of a shock and passed out."

Hunter breathes in relief. "Wow, thank God. Can I see her?"

"In a bit, but for now we need to run a few tests on her to make sure everything is okay." The young doctor tells him.

He nods. "Alright. Thank you." Hunter turns around and faces the others. "She'll be fine." He smiles to them as they release a sigh of relief. The dirty blonde looks over at his brother with Nathan in his arms. He averts from their gazes and sighs at the thought of losing his son as well. Not that something was wrong with him...but Hunter was beginning to feel as if he isn't the father of little Nathan himself. He was growing up to look much like his brother...

"Bro...you alright?" Blake asks, waving a hand in front of him.

He looks up and forced a smile for his sake. "Yeah, man. I'm just--"

Blake lifts his eyebrows, waiting for him to finish. "Just what?"

Hunter stares at his son once again and smiles. "Well I noticed Nathan seems to be more at home with you."

He chuckles. "Bro, I bet he's tired of seeing so much of his uncle."

"Dude, he can't even see yet."

Blake pursed his lips. "Well you do got a point there. But I bet he misses his old man."

Hunter laughs. "Hey! I'm not that old."

"Ahem."

A voice coughs from behind as the two Bradley brothers turn around and finds a very attractive doctor standing before them. She was a luscious red head with seductive hazel nut eyes. Blake could not take his gaze off her for a second as Hunter snickers silently among himself at the fact that his little brother was so checking her out. "Which one of you is Hunter Bradley?" She asks while putting her glasses on, which made her look much hotter...according to what Blake thought at that very moment.

"Um, I'm Hunter."

The doctor turns to the dirty blonde. "Good evening. My name is Crystal Lynn."

The two shook hands when suddenly Blake shoves Hunter out of the way. "And I'm Blake." She smiles at him and stares down at the child he was holding. "Oh! He's not mine. My brother's actually. And yes, I'm single." Blake adds on as Hunter rolls his eyes from behind. Crystal Lynn felt flattered.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Blake winks. "You too."

The doctor turns her gaze back to Hunter. "Anyway, I called your wife, Natalie--"

"She's not my wife." He corrects her sharply.

She nods. "I apologize."

"It's okay. So what about Natalie?"

"Well, I called her a few days ago and for some reason we got cut off the line." Hunter continues to listen. "Anyway, the conversation was concerning your son, Nathan."

He wrinkles his forehead in utter confusion. "What about my son? Is he alright?" He asks worriedly.

Crystal Lynn sighs. "Yes, he's fine. But this has to do with you as well." 

Hunter and Blake exchange looks.

"We need to talk privately. I scheduled an appointment to discuss this serious issue with you and Ms. Natalie Jordan, but she hasn't contacted the hospital nor myself. It is important we get this out of the way."

Blake lifts a brow while leaning towards Hunter. "Sounds serious, bro."

He sighs. "Well, doc...I don't hide anything from my little brother, so you if you don't mind...I would like it if he'd come with us to accompany my son."

Crystal Lynn nods. "Very well. Follow me."

Blake turns to Hunter and smiles widely at him. "Thanks, bro. I owe you one."

He chuckles. "Oh yeah. BIG time."

"What the..."

Natalie beams coldy at their direction, wondering where they were taking Nathan--alongside Hunter and Blake. She could feel her temper rising in anger as she excuses herself from Mr. Hanson and begins stammering towards them.

"Um excuse me?" Natalie stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "May I ask what the hell are you doing with my son?"

Hunter and Blake exchange looks due to the model's awkward and rude behavior. "You must be Natalie." The red head spoke up first. "I'm Crystal Lynn. I was the one that called you about--"

"Ah, yes. How can I forget? My phone line must've went off."

She nods. "Well yes. About our discussion--"

"Listen." Natalie interrupts her. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Sure. Excuse me, gentlemen." Crystal Lynn leads her to an office nearby. The two ladies walked in and shut the door behind. "So what--"

Natalie stares at her for brief moment as she takes her by the collar and pushes her against the wall. The doctor looks at her in terror as she raises her hands up defensively. "Listen, bitch! You listen...and you listen up good! Do not tell anyone that Hunter isn't the father of my son."

She gasps in disbelief. "What? You know about it?"

"Shhh! Yes!" Natalie hisses. "Now...if you mention a word about it, I'll make sure you walk out of this hospital jobless!"

The doctor glares evilly at her. "So then who's the father?"

"Shut up! Why the hell should I know?!"

Crystal Lynn releases herself from Natalie's grip and fixes her collar. "Why are you doing this?"

The model rolls her eyes. "Do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Well, since you're filling me in with information...I think I have the right to know." She folds her arms and looks at her.

Natalie groans. "Nathan is the only key to our relationship. But unfortunately, Hunter is still madly in love with Tori." She states in disgust. "But that my friend will soon be over because the precious blonde is dying towards her grave. And when they bury her 6 feet under...Hunter would have no choice, but to move on...with me."

The doctor nods her head in dismay. "You are sick!"

Natalie shot a glance at her. "Like I said! If you say anything..."

"Look here..." Crystal Lynn goes ahead and interrupts. "I'm a doctor and whether you file a complaint about me or not...you'll have no reasonable evidence to back it up with. What are you going to say huh? This woman violated my secret?"

Natalie giggles evilly. "You have no idea who I am, do you? I'm Natalie Jordan for crying out loud! I am worth a lot of money and I could get the best lawyers out there!"

"Oh please. What YOU are doing is very wrong! Not only are you using your child to get what you want...but you're hurting the real father here, especially Hunter."

Natalie looks down.

"Think about how he would feel once he knows the truth."

"Which is why he won't find out!" She yells in frustration."

Crystal Lynn sighs. "I don't believe this."

"Well believe it, and I mean what I say."

"About what? Threatening me to lose my job?" She laughs. "Face it, sister...I'm not about to lose my job over this dilemma of yours. I'm gonna do what's right and you can't do anything about it." The doctor turns around and heads out for the door.

Natalie wasn't going to give this one up as she sneakily takes something out from her purse.

"Well, it's a shame you feel that way."

Crystal Lynn wrinkles her forehead. "What does that supposed to mean?" She asks while turing around in slow motion. The doctor looks down and gasps. "Oh my God..."

"That's right." Natalie plasters a malice grin as she points a gun towards her. "We could do this the easier way...or the harder way. It's your choice."

The doctor shuts her eyes and gulps nervously. She had no idea what she just put herself into. No idea.

**A/N:** Hey readers, I'm in the process of revising the next chapter...so if you want it...let me know by sending in your review! The sooner the better, guys. Thanks! 


	16. True Colors

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's a Father's Day treat! Enjoy the next 2 chapters!

**"True Colors"**

It's been another gruesome week and Tori was finally release from the hospital. The Hanson's were obligated to stay with Tori in her Blue Bay Harbor home until it was her time to leave and say goodbye. Dr. Evans and Dr. Crystal Lynn would come by the house frequently for her treatment and special medical care ordered by the hospital. It was only a matter of months now till the treatment goes fatal. However, doctors were surprised to see the young blonde fighting for her life and growing much stronger than usual since many expected Tori to pass on weeks ago. Dr. Evans believed it was because of Hunter, and with that...there was a slight possibility that Tori may live after all.

Meanwhile, the guys stood outside the front lawn, playing a game of football. It was Hunter and Dustin against Shane and Blake as Cam plays referee. The Hanson's, including Tori sat on a swinging chair and watch on from the front porch.

"You are so lucky." Her big sister Roni sighs in awed. "Hunter is so hot." She noticed as soon as he took his shirt off.

The blonde shot a glance at her and chuckles. "Don't you have a husband?"

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, but you're boyfriend is so much hotter. I wonder how he is in bed.... you would know right?"

"Veronica!" Mrs. Hanson snaps.

"Sorry, Mom."

Their father rolls his eyes from behind.

"Ready!!!!" Hunter shouts out as he bents over in a ready position. This was definitely turning Roni on. "Ready!!! SET!!! GO!" He throws the ball to Dustin from underneath him and runs across the grass. Shane comes running after him as Blake attempts to tackle Dustin down.

"HEADS UP, DUDE!" The goofball yells out as he throws the football up into the air while Blake knocks him down to the ground. Hunter goes running as fast as his legs could take him when suddenly the ball came up too short and was intercepted by Shane. He laughs evilly while running towards the touchdown goal, and doing a victory dance right after. Cam raises his hands up and says the touchdown was good.

"WHOO, BABY! It's all tied up now!"

Mr. Hanson stood up and gives the other team a standing ovation. "Great job, boys! Way to hustle!"

Hunter looks up at him while wiping the sweat off his forehead. "He sure hates me." The dirty blonde sighs as Dustin pats him on the back.

"Dude, it's been only a few weeks. Give it some time, he'll adjust to you sooner or later." He reassures him breathlessly.

Hunter groans. "But why not sooner? I mean...I've tried getting acquaintance with him several times, but it's like he doesn't even want to do anything with me." He turns away and stares at their direction. "Well at least Tori's mom is cool with me."

"You know, sweetie..." Mrs. Hanson wraps her arms around her husband. "Hunter is quite a gentleman." He rolls his eyes at the comment. "Please give him a chance."

He slowly turns to her. "Are you out of your mind?! That boy did nothing, but hurt her!" Mrs. Hanson slides her hands off him as he rises up from his seat in complete outrage. "I don't understand. What do you see in that boy anyway?"

"He has a good heart, Sam and I couldn't think of anyone else better for our daughter."

He grunted with a ridiculous laugh. "Oh my God...you are so blind! Look around you, Maria. He is the father of another woman's baby! Do you actually think it's healthy for their relationship?!"

Mrs. Hanson places a hand on one side of her hip. "For goodness sake. You are the blind one, Sam! Can't you see how happy she is with him, regardless with the fact that he shares a child with someone else?!" She questions impatiently. The old man averts from her gaze as he stares off at Tori and Hunter, holding hands and touching noses with each other. The scene was starting to irritate him as Mrs. Hanson notices the disapproval look in his eyes. "Look at me, Sam." He turns around and faces his wife. "Remember, Hunter is the father of our diseased grandchild. You wouldn't want the little angel above to see that his or her grandpa isn't getting along with its father, now do you?"

He looks down, deep in thought. "No, "Her husband whispers. "Of course not."

"Well then. Do it for our lost grandchild's sake! You know, if it weren't for him...our daughter would be long gone! But because of Hunter, she's still alive. Please, Sam! I'm begging you! Accept his hand in marrying Victoria!"

Mr. Hanson and Voni shot a glance at her. "MARRIAGE?!" He gasps in shock. "Oh no. I don't think so! First you ask me to make peace with him...and now marriage?!"

"Let me explain..."

He laughs. "Uh Yes! Please do!"

Mrs. Hanson tries to calm her husband down as she pulls him towards her where they were no longer seen. Voni sneakily stood behind them to listen. "Hunter came to me and we had this long talk. Did you know that he was adopted?"

He rolls his eyes once again. "No wonder his real parents left him."

"SAM!" She retorts back.

Mr. Hanson sighs. "Okay, I'm sorry. But what does that have to do with all this?

"Well, his adopted parents passed away and all he had left was his younger brother, Blake. Ever since it was just the two boys living on their own together and experiencing hardships without the people who gave them a life." She explains sincerely. He looks down and listens some more. "And you know the one thing that really got to me?"

"What's that?" He asks, looking up.

"Hunter thought that his happiness would no longer be complete without them; without the love of his parents. But you know what? All that change. And because of our daughter, she completed his life once again."

He looks down, not sure what to say...or what to do. Hunter's past was suddenly getting to him.

"Then," she continues on, plastering a warm smile. "He mentioned how he wouldn't marry Victoria without the father's consent, yah know." Mr. Hanson looks up as she nudges his shoulders. "That's right...he wants your love and blessing, Sam. He wants to know you better without being pushed away..."

"Look, Maria--"

"Please." She begs, stopping him. "At least give it a chance. Go talk to him. Do it for me...better yet...do it for Victoria's sake...and her happiness. Make her dreams come true before it's all too late..."

Mr. Hanson searches carefully into his wife's pleading eyes. Was he going to do it? Was he going to fulfill her wishes? He sighs, averting from her gaze.

I can't believe I'm going to be doing this, the old man thought. Let's just hope it's worth the shot.

"Okay, enough you two." Shane, Blake, Dustin, and Cam approach the loving couple. "It's time to see who wins this game once and for all." Tori and Hunter were force to break off their long, affectionate kiss when suddenly Natalie comes strutting along in the neighborhood, pushing a stroller in front of her.

"Hey, guys!" She waves off to them with a cheery smile.

"Ah, Natalie!" Mr. Hanson calls out to her first. She looks up and groans at his appearance. Ugh, why is he here? The model thought grudgingly. "May I speak with you for a moment?" He asks.

Dustin was getting a weird vibe about this due to the serious tone coming from the old man.

"Why not?" Natalie laughs nervously. I'll be right back." She tells the others as she hands the stroller over to them.

Tori watches on curiously as the two walk inside the house. "I wonder what my dad wants with her."

Shane shrugs. "Beats me."

Dustin looks down with a thought in mind. "Hey, Tor. You don't mind if I go get a drink?" He asks.

"No, go ahead. Knock yourself out."

He smiles. "Thanks."

"What do you want, Mr. Hanson?" Natalie groans as soon as they situated themselves in the living room. "You shouldn't worry so much in your age. No one will find out!" She reassures him with a smile. "It's safe."

He faces her and sighs deeply. "Listen. It's time they know the truth."

Natalie wrinkles her forehead. "The truth?" She questions him. "The truth about what?"

"About Hunter not being the real father of your child."

Natalie expresses a stunning look on her face. She sure didn't see this one coming. "Are you nuts?!" She laughs out of sarcasm. "What in the blue hell would make you think I would do that?!"

"Natalie, please...Hunter deserves to know the truth. He is living under a lie for God's sake! Don't hurt him anymore. He has lost so much..."

"Oh my God..." The model nods her head in disbelief. "Okay...what happened to you? I remember just weeks ago, you wouldn't stop hating on Hunter...and now you have sympathy for him?! I thought you didn't want him all over your daughter!"

Mr. Hanson sighs. "Well I was wrong, Natalie. What they have is very rare. And as much as I hate letting her go, I must accept it and move on with my life. Face it, my dear. Your plan in deceiving Hunter won't win him over."

Natalie was beginning to get really angry as she clenches her fist together. "You are dead wrong! He will come back to me!"

"How?" He questions her. "He loves my daughter, and she happens to love him back. Both are completely stubborn. There's no way, Natalie...even if you use this child to get to him...it won't work. You must tell them the truth before things get any worst."

She folds her arms, not willing to listen to any more. "Whatever. Just wait till your daughter dies. Then Hunter would have bring his attention to me."

Mr. Hanson glares at her. "You bitch."

"DAD!" Tori gasps from behind as they turn around to face her. "How can you say that?!"

Mr. Hanson opens his mouth and backfires. It was a shame that she didn't walk in earlier, Natalie thought evilly.

He faces his daughter, completely at a loss for words. "Victoria, I--I..." The model looks on with a malice grin. Things were going her way just fine. She didn't need his help. "It's not what--"

"Tor, it's not his fault." A familiar voice spoke up as they all turn to the figure standing before them. Natalie's eyes widens in fear at the sight of Dustin. Oh no, she thought worriedly, he knows. The goofball shot a glace at her. "I agree with your father for once. Natalie is a bitch! A lying bitch!" He added crushingly.

Tori wrinkles her forehead in confusion. She was surprise to hear it all crom from Dustin. He was supposed to be the happy-go-lucky guy that all of a sudden turned serious and angry. Tori was sure not use to it. "Okay...what is going on here?" She asks while sitting down on the couch, feeling lightheaded with all the commotion. "I don't understand."

Dustin sighs and points to the person responsible for all this. "Natalie will tell you. Go on, Natalie. Tell her." Tori turns to her suspiciously as she bit her lip. "Come on. We're all waiting."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dustin."

"Oh please!" He chuckles in disbelief. "Stop trying to act so innocent! I know why Nathan refuses to go near Hunter. And I know why you're keeping this secret of yours." Natalie stares at the floor and frowns. "You might as well tell them before I do."

"Alright!" She yells, defeated. Dustin, Tori, and Mr. Hanson listen carefully. "Hunter is not the father of my child! There! Happy?!" The model averts from their appearances, feeling hurt and humiliated at the same time. However, Tori couldn't believe what she just heard as the truth repeated in her head.

"What?"

Natalie rolls her eyes. "You heard me. Nathan isn't Hunter's daddy."

"Then who is?" Tori asks, very curious to know.

There was a moment of brief silence until the feet shuffling towards the living room interrupted them. Everyone turn their heads to see who it may be as Blake walks in with Nathan in his arms. "Hey guys." He greets them warmly.

Blake? Tori thought while turning around away from him. B-But how??? She shuts her eyes and thinks carefully.

* * *

_The dirty blonde smiles back. "Well, you should see Nathan with Blake. He seems more comfortable with him than he is with me. Talk about bad parenting for my part."_

_Tori laughs. "You're being ridiculous. He's just what? Almost two months old? Give it some time."_

_He shrugs. "I guess."_

_The two watched on as Nathan continued crying relentlessly. "Well, I should hand him over to Blake before he drives us all crazy."_

_"I'll go with you. I have to see this." Tori smirks as she removed the covers off her and headed out to the living room._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey, guys." She greets them all out of breath. "Have you seen Hunter?"_

_They stared at the model weirdly before nodding their heads in dismay. "No."_

_"Damn." Natalie mutters frantically as she resumed to keep her son calm. "Nathan has been crying and crying for hours. I think he wants his father."_

_Blake then steps forward with his arms out. "Well maybe I can help."_

_"NO!" Natalie pulls Nathan closer to her from out of his reach. "You're not the father of my baby, so stop acting like it."_

* * *

"Oh my God." Tori shook her head and comes back to reality. With Blake and Nathan's undying chemistry, alongside Natalie's awkward behavior—everything suddenly made sense to her. She slowly stares back at them in mere shock before rolling her eyes back and fainting to the floor.

****


	17. Father's Wishes

**A/N: **Song on here is called "Perfect" by Simple Plan.

**"Father's Wishes"**__

_Hey Dad_

_Look at me, _

_Think back and talk to me._

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doin' things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

"Oh God. Honey, please wake up." Mr. Hanson begins to panic as he lifts his daughter up and situates her on the couch. Blake, Dustin, and Natalie surrounded her nearby. " Come on, sweetheart." He nudges her shoulder as Tori starts to wake up slowly. Everyone in the room released a sigh of relief. However, Natalie wasn't too pleased about it. Damn, she thought. When will you ever die?!

"Tori! You're alright! You okay!" They all exclaim at once.

She rubs her eyes and looks up at them in utter confusion. "What happened?"

Dustin wrinkles his forehead as she sits up on the couch. "Tor, you just fainted!" He states worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mr. Hanson looks down at her with the concern look in his eyes. "I should get a doctor here."

"Dad! NO." Tori pulls his left shoulder. "Really I'm fine. Just..." She trails off staring at Blake. From there, she remembers what she had in mind. "B-But how? I mean when did this happen?"

Bewildered, Blake didn't know what she was talking about, or what to say in return. He was beginning to feel really worried that perhaps Tori just got out of a weird dream and entered into another dimension once again. Without trying to upset her, he just plastered one of his quizzical stares. "Huh?"

She shakes her head. "Y-You..." Tori points a finger towards him. "You're--"

Natalie begins to sweat nervously. "He's human! Yes we all know that, Tor." She laughs to cover it up. Dustin glares at her.

"No..." Tori nods in dismay. "Blake is Nathan's father." She whispers, placing a hand over her mouth. Dustin and Mr. Hanson exchange looks as Natalie pursed her lips, defeated. "Oh my God. I don't believe this."

Blake shakes his head. "Okay, now I'm confused. What are you talking about, Tori? Nathan is not mine." He chuckles.

"Oh yes he is."

He hears another voice speaking out of nowhere as he turns around and finds Dr. Crystal Lynn standing in the doorway. She wore a white uniform with her nametag clipped to it. Natalie glares grimly at the doctor's direction while folding her arms. "What are you doing here?"

The redhead smiles, "Doing my job. And I have proof that Blake is the father of your child." She says, taking out a folder full of evidence and DNA results. Natalie's eyes widen when suddenly Hunter, Shane, Mrs. Hanson, and Voni enters the house to join the others. Crystal Lynn and Natalie exchange glaring stares, for it was payback time.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that _

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

"I don't believe this." Hunter stares at the ground, blown away...and speechless at what he just heard. Tori sighs as she links arms with him for comfort. Everyone gathered in the family room with all ears on Dr. Crystal Lynn. She just finished revealing the news, and Natalie had no choice, but to admit it. Intense staring took place between the two ex as Hunter rises up from the couch with his eyes fixed on her. He wanted an answer...an explanation. "How could you lie to me? Why?!"

Natalie hated seeing him like this, but who could blame her? At that moment, she didn't know what to say as everyone's eyes were directly focused on her. "Well I did it for you, Hunter. F-For us." She replies in a stutter. "I thought having a baby of our own would bring us back together again..."

Hunter felt bewildered and stunned at the same time. "What!?" He shrieks. "You're kidding me."

Natalie nods in dismay. "No, I'm not."

"B-But how could you think that?! I love Tori...and only Tori—with or without a baby. You and I--" He trails off, looking at her. "It's been over between us. I thought you'd understand that by now..."

She crosses her arms and sighs. "Well I can't handle the fact that you're in love with someone else!" Natalie yells, bringing everyone's attention. "I love you, Hunter." He looks down, refusing to meet her gaze. He was starting to believe that Natalie was going crazy. She needed help, serious help. "I never stopped loving you, and I bet it would be the same for the both of us...if she didn't show up." Natalie turns over to Tori with distaste. "Thanks to you, Hunter and I would have already started a life together. But because of you, it didn't happen! And I'm glad your baby died! You deserved everything that's coming to you!"

"My God...How can you say something so horrible?!"

"Mom, no." Tori held her hand up. "It's fine." She slowly turns to Natalie and walk up to her. The two ladies were seeing eye to eye as tension mounts between them. While standing in front of the most hated woman in the room, Tori could feel her eyes stinging in pain. "You befriended me...betrayed me..." The sound of her voice cracking made it clear to everyone that she was hurting deeply. "You made me believe that we were friends, but you lied to me. You lied to everyone here!"

Natalie kept a straight face as she beams coldly at her. "None of this would have happened if you just stayed away from Hunter. But no, you're stubbornness made me go beyond the imaginable. You pushed me this far, Tori! Now it's payback time."

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Mr. Hanson stepped closer as he extends his hand to Tori. She looks down with a smile of hope as she gives his hand a tight squeeze. Tori suddenly turned over to Blake, who looked very lost and confused. It never crossed his mind that this would actually happen, and now he didn't know what to do.

"I need some air." He gracefully hands his sleeping child over to Natalie without looking at her. Everyone in the room stared at his direction sympathetically as he walks out the door. Shane and Dustin went after him. Hunter follows when suddenly he felt a hand tugging on his shoulder.

"Hunter, please. Come back to me." Natalie begs. "I promise we'll make everything right together!"

He stares deep into Natalie's eyes and all he could see was pure evilness and jealousy. "I think you should leave. I do not want to see you ever again." Hunter meant every single word as he releases himself from her grip and walked out the door to comfort his little brother.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spend with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Tori bit her lip as tears slowly stream down her cheeks.

Mr. Hanson frowns while wiping away her tears. "Don't be. I should be the one saying sorry. I've been quite a jerk."

She lets out a laugh. "Yeah...I know."

Mrs. Hanson and Voni watches on nearby. "Listen, Victoria...I'm sorry for everything; for all the pain I caused you." He apologizes to his daughter sincerely. "I wish I could go back and be a better father to you for all those years. But I guess we both know that we can't change the past."

_Nothing's gonna change the things you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

Tori nods her head in agreement. "You're right. We can't change the past." He looks down and sighs, knowing it was too late to patch things up, and tell her how proud he is to have Tori as his daughter. The blonde grins while continuing on. "But we could always change the future."

Mrs. Hanson smiles, placing her arms around him. Voni joins in the family moment as they share a little group hug. "I love you, Dad."

He smiles ecstatically. "And I love you."

Tori's smile didn't last too long as it turned into a frown in a matter of seconds. Things were going smoothly with chemotherapy, and now her family, but then she could never get Hunter off her mind and how he would be feeling at the very moment. Poor, Hunter. She thought--remembering the look on his face once he found out the truth. He must be hurting...

Natalie groans, rolling her eyes. What a disgrace this family is, she thought in utter disgust. She looks out the window and sees Hunter throwing playful punches with Blake. Natalie sighs deeply, closing the curtains behind. She knew her chances in getting back with Hunter were over and completely useless. But it aint over till it's over as the model turns back to the Hanson family.

If I can't have you, Hunter…Natalie begins her train of thought with a wicked plan in mind…then there's no way Tori will.


	18. Eternal Love

**"Eternal Love"**

It's been nearly a month now as Blake and Natalie finished signing papers, involving the custody of their son Nathan. They agreed fully that Natalie would have him during the weekdays, Blake in the weekends. If necessary, one could take over in any of the days due to a change in schedule, vacation plans booked, emergency, etc. It's been another chaotic week with emotions still running high. There were moments when the two young parents think back on the events that happened, which led to a child of their own. No one knew how it all came about as they kept their mouths shuts and completely secured--not wanting to create tension nor discomfort. Afraid to admit, neither of them have the nerve to ask the question that's been popping in everyone's minds since the day they found out the truth. Blake and Natalie, however, knew how it all started. Consolation over Tori and Hunter's newfound relationship led to lonesome days and pure jealousy with the two. Eventually, they found themselves in a desperate need of being with someone that got out of hand. Never in a billion years did they think their mistake would give them a baby boy. But then again, every mistake as its consequences and Natalie got a taste of it.

It was about mid-day as Tori arrive back home from a visit to the hospital. She'd have to wait for a few weeks till the results turn out positive or negative. Till then, no one would have a slight clue she's been calling in for appointments other than being out doing 'errands'. It was something she didn't want everyone to get all hyped about. Tori wanted to be the one bringing in the good news. She just hopes it brings a smile on Hunter's face and make him happy--or at least it should. But with or without one, Hunter was already ecstatic. It was just a week ago when they received a phone call from the hospital confirming Tori's complete cure from leukemia. After long months of suffering and going through numerous of tests, chemotherapy paid off. The malignant cells reduced miraculously, it was a dream come true.

While getting out from her blue van, Hunter closes the curtains and faces the rest of the Hanson family with anxious nerves. He could feel sweat trickling down his back, and the rapid beating of his heart. Mr. Hanson plasters an amusing smirk due to Hunter's odd behavior as he walks over to him from across the living room. "Nervous, son?"

Hunter looks up at the old man, forcing a smile. "Well...yes--I mean no, not really." He scratches his head uneasily as Mr. Hanson smiles. Hunter slowly turns to him and groans. His look was beginning to imidate him; it was as if Tori's father could read his mind. "Okay, maybe just a little--but how can I not be nervous? I never thought in my whole life I would be doing this and it's the kind of thing that happens only once and I don't want to ruin--"

"Listen..." Mr. Hanson cuts him off, placing an arm around the nervous wreck. "I was like you around your age, and commitment is something that doesn't happen everyday, believe me...I know. It's a bit scary, but in the end you know it's worth it." He says, winking to his wife. She smiles sweetly from across the room in return. "But Hunter, if you know deep down in your heart that you love my daughter...then what is there to lose?" The dirty blonde looks down, deep in thought. "She loves you, Hunter." He says with a warm, gentle smile. "Do what you feel is right. We're all family now either way."

He nods, gratefully thankful to be welcomed as part of the family. Nevertheless, it felt even more overwhelming to have the father's consent and his everlasting support. "Thanks, Mr. Hanson. You have know idea how much this means to me, especially coming from you."

He forms a smile as the two shared a quick, genuine hug. Suddenly Tori walks in, shutting the door behind. All eyes turn to her as she give Hunter and her loving family quizzical stares. "Uh...am I interrupting something?" She asks sincerely as Hunter and Mr. Hanson parted. "Because If I am, I can just leave."

"Oh no, sweetie." Her father releases a sudden chuckle. "I was just wishing Hunter good luck."

Tori arches her brow suspiciously. "Luck? For what?" She asks, flashing a smile at the both of them. It was certainly a dream come true for the blonde to see the two of them together, interacting and getting along just fine. Mr. Hanson bit his lip as he and Hunter exchange quick glances.

"Well, I think I said enough." He grunts, patting on his back. "It's all up to you now, son." Mr. Hanson whispers, slightly kneeling against him. "I'll be in the kitchen." He turns around and joins up with his wife and elder daughter in the other room. Tori and Hunter were now alone as she faces him, puzzled.

"What was that all about?" She asks, chuckling. Hunter looks away as he stuffs his hands nervously into his crimson jacket. Just when it could get harder, facing the beautiful Tori made it even nerve racking than it was before. She was downright gorgeous, no questions ask. Her face was no longer pale, her sea blue eyes showed beautifully--revealing her true colors of elegance and delicacy. Hunter had no idea if he could get through this without feeling so weak...so lost staring at her. But then again, the feeling of possibly getting rejected was still ringing in the back of his head. "Hunter?" The blonde waves a hand in front of him, giggling during the process. "Hello? You there?"

He shook his head and looks at her. "Oh sorry." Hunter forced a smile as he pulls her in for a hug. "I missed you." Tori smiles back as he bent down slightly, their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss into a passionate one as their tongues slowly intertwined. They could feel themselves going rampant as he releases his hold on her lips, and leaves a trail of kisses down her neck. A soft moan escape from her lips as she stops and unzips Hunter's jacket. Tori stares at him carefully, removing the article of clothing off his shoulders. He forms a smile and captures her lips once again with his. Tori could feel his hands go under her baby blue tee and pulling it up, as she raises her arms to make it go off easily. They both smiled at each other, knowing what was on their minds. With that, Tori pulled Hunter along, as they headed upstairs to her room.

Just moments later, Mr. Hanson and the rest of his family slowly walked inside the living room, finding it completely deserted. They situated themselves on the couch, wondering where Tori and Hunter have gone. Suddenly, a knock on the door lost their train of thought as Voni rises up and volunteered to open it. "Who is it?" She asks, looking through the peephole.

"It's Dustin and the rest of the gang!" He answers with Blake, carrying baby Nathan, Kelly, Cam, Shane, Kapri, and Marah standing behind him. Voni stood back and opens the door, letting each and everyone one of them enter the house. It felt like a party. "So what's the deal, Mr. Hanson?" The goofball grins, nudging his shoulder playfully. "Did he do it yet?"

He shrugs. "I have no clue, Waldo."

"It's Dustin, dude--" He opens his eyes wide. "I mean...Mr. Hanson." He coughs, correcting his mistake. The old man nods.

"I apologize. But no, Dustin...they were here just awhile ago and now they're gone." Everyone exchange quizzical stares. Seconds later, they found themselves going off topic as all eyes turn to Blake and Nathan.

"So...how's it going with you and Natalie, son?" Mr. Hanson asks, very curious to know. It's been a month since any of them have seen or heard from her.

Blake smiles. "We're doing good. Yesterday we went out to celebrate Nathan's 6 month birthday."

Everyone smiled warmly in awed. "That's great, Blake. Your son is growing up to be one handsome boy." Mrs. Hanson adds sincerely.

"Well thank you."

Dustin arches his brow with a thought in mind. "Hmm...maybe there's still hope for you and Natalie afterall."

Blake shot a glance at him. "Uh...I don't think so, bro." He chuckles. "As far as I know, I'm pretty sure Natalie is still hung over with Hunter. And besides, I think I found myself a new eye candy." He grins.

Shane snaps his fingers, knowing who he was talking about. "Ah, don't tell me. It's that hot doctor isn't it?!"

Blake nods with a smile. "Oh yeah!"

"Well?" He smirks. "Aren't you gonna ask her out or something?"

Blake shrugs. "I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

Cam rolls his eyes. "Anyways..." He turns to the others, wondering what the hold up was for. "So what's going on now? Where is Tori and Hunter?"

Mr. Hanson sighs. It wasn't long ago when he invited their friends to come over and celebrate the couple's engagement. However, he wasn't so sure anymore since neither Tori nor Hunter were around.

"Dudes..." The common, everyday word slip off from Dustin's lips as everyone turn to him. He looks down on the floor and picks up a familiar crimson jacket along with one of Tori's shirt he recognized. The goofball looks up and faces the others. "So...any guesses with what they would be doing right now?" He questions, grinning.

They all exchange looks and smiles.

Tori flutter her eyes open as the beaming sunrays sinks through the curtains, providing light to the room. The night has already turned into morning as she noticed a warm, familiar touch wrapped around her bare chest. She turns around on her other side, and watches Hunter sleep peacefully. Smiling, Tori leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his lips before getting out from bed and wrapping a blue robe around her. Last night was incredible. It has been so long since the last time they've shared passionate love, nor have a privacy of their own. While thinking back on it, she slowly walks out of the room and shuts the door behind. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Tori creeps down the stairs and finds the living room filled with people she knows, crashing on the floor and couches. I wonder why they're all here, she thought out of curiosity. Without trying to wake them, she tiptoed towards the kitchen when suddenly she tripped over a familiar figure along the way. Tori covers her mouth from gasping too loud as Dustin rolled over to his other side, and continued snoring with Marah sleeping next to him. She releases a slight chuckle, entering the kitchen. Just moments later, Dustin and the rest of the people opened their eyes and turn to him.

"Dustin!" Shane hisses from across the room, throwing a pillow at him to get his attention. Dustin immediately turns around with a dirty look. "So did you find out whether he did it or not?"

The goofball scratches his head, grinning. "Oh by the looks of it...they did it alright, if you know what I mean." He adds with a wink.

Shane nods his head in dismay, plastering a disgusting look. "No, you airhead! I mean...you know...did you see anything around Tori's fingers?"

Dustin wrinkles his forehead. He had no idea what he was talking about. "Like what?"

Shane rolls his eyes, groaning. "Never mind."

Suddenly, Hunter comes running down the stairs, half dressed. All eyes turn to him as he stares at each and everyone in the room weirdly. Their unexpected appearance surprised him. "Uhh...morning." He greeted while putting on his crimson shirt.

Blake and the rest of the gang arched their brows curiously. "Well, bro? Did you do it yet?"

Hunter smiles at him as he takes out a small black box from the back pockets of his loose jeans. "No, but I'm doing it now." He says, heading to the kitchen with nervous determination. Everyone exchange smiles of excitement as they all ran to the wall in unison and placed their ears against it to listen.

As soon as Hunter walks in, he finds Tori cooking up delicious breakfast. The room smelt like eggs, bacon, and baked pancakes. Hunter was beginning to feel hungry as he slowly wraps his arms around her waist. Smiling, Tori turns around and faces him. "Morning, handsome."

He bents down slightly and kiss her sweetly on the lips. "Morning..."

"Listen," Tori brushes his arms off her and goes back to work. Hunter frowns with her sudden change of mood, but he knew she was being extremely careful with the activities going on in the kitchen. "Do you have any idea why Dustin, Shane, and them are all here?" She asks, taking the pan off the stove and placing the cooked sausages on a separate plate. Tori forms a smile on her face, knowing she didn't overcook them this time. They looked perfect.

Hunter shrugs, scratching the back of his head. "Uh...no." His nerves were now getting to him again. "Listen, Tor...there's something I need to ask you." The blonde looks at him as she turns off the stove and toaster nearby.

"What's up?" She asks, pulling out a chair from underneath the table. Hunter averts from her gaze as he takes out a chair as well to drag it on. The two sat there in complete silence as Tori waits for him to speak. "Wow...this must be something big." She thought, carefully staring at him. Hunter catches her eyes as he slowly slides his hands up against the table and takes her hand in.

"Tori, I love you." He says, stroking the back of her hand.

She smiles weirdly at him. "Uh...I love you too, Hunter."

He looks down and takes another of his deep breaths. "Oh come on," Mr. Hanson whispers from the other room as he and the rest continued to listen carefully. "You can do it."

"Hunter?" He snaps out of a trance and looks up at a puzzled Tori. "What is it?"

He licks his lips nervously and faces her in a moment of silence. It was just the two of them in a room, with no one else around to distract them. Although they've been in a familiar situation before, Hunter felt as if he's putting their love on the line, which made it feel so hard for him to go down on one knee and ask for her hand. They've gone this far together; from going through the stages of past relationships to near death and the end to their wonderful love life. They've survived difficult hardships, proving to fulfill a reassurance of true love and a lifetime of complete happiness under any circumstances. What is there to lose really? With love like this, anything can happen.

After a moment of reminiscing, Hunter tightens his grip on Tori's hand, ready and eager to tell her. She sat there, looking at him in utter confusion. Tori had no idea what to expect as his mouth slowly struggles to speak. "Will you do...something f-for me?" Hunter finally asks with a serious, but yet relief tone.

Tori smiles at him. "Anything..." She whispers, tracing his arm with her fingertips.

"Well, in that case..." He smirks, taking something out from his back pocket. Tori wrinkles her forehead as he reveals to her a small black box. Her eyes glistens in amazement once he opens it. "Will you marry me?"

Dead silence filled in the other room as they hold their breaths and listened carefully for her answer. "Dude, what did she say?"

"SHHH!!!" Shane hushes the goofball up. "We won't be able to know if you keep talking."

Dustin beams coldy at his direction. "Don't SHHH me, dofus!"

"Hey! Shut up."

"Guys! Come on."

"I can't even hear anything."

"And I guess that's my fault."

"Well yeah, dude!"

"Dad?"

"SILENCE!"

Mr. Hanson shouted from the top of his lungs, feeling extremely irritated to be sharing the same space as everyone else. He's been waiting for this moment; waiting for Tori's wish to be finally granted, and yet witnessing the moment was already being ruined by impatience and disturbance. But who could blame them really? They were waiting anxiously for the moment as well. With that, neither of them were aware nor paying attention to the door opening before them.

"Guys?"

Everyone gasps as soon as they recognized the voice. Caught and defeated, they turned around in unison, facing the couple. "What's going on here?" Tori asks with her arms folded.

"Yeah. Looks like you were all spying on us?" Hunter had a weird and curious look on his face.

Dustin and Shane exchange glances. "Well no...we were just getting...ummm...getting uhh..."

"Breakfast!"

"Yeah! There you go." Dustin pats Shane's back for saving their butts. "And believe me, I am totally full! I mean...starved."

"All of you?" Tori and Hunter plaster evil grins.

Cam couldn't help, but roll his eyes. He knew what they were doing. "Oh stop it already." He smirks. "We've been here since last night. So…do we hear wedding bells any time soon?"

All eyes were focused on the couple, as they watch them exchange romantic smiles and flirty glances.

They all smiled in return, knowing what the answer was.

"We take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N:** Now that Hunter and Tori are engaged, how will Natalie take it when she finds out? And how far will she go to prevent the man she loves from getting married? Also, what is the deal with Tori calling in for appointments and saving it to surprise Hunter?

It's almost over you guys! Just 2 more chapters! Yay! lol. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Thanks and have a good day.


	19. Broken Bracelet

**A/N: **The song on here is called "My Immortal" By Evanescence. I must say, this was a difficult chapter, so I _really_ hope you guys enjoy it! Anyways, have fun and don't forget to leave a review!

**"Broken Bracelet"**

"We should celebrate!" Blake exclaims excitedly as he lifts Nathan up in the air.

"Dude, I am so down with that!" Dustin places his arm around Tori and Hunter. He was sure feeling really excited for the both of them, and so was everyone else in the room. However, no one could feel any happier, but the bride to be and her future husband.

"Alright." Mr. Hanson suddenly comes in from the kitchen with a few glasses and a bottle of wine. "This calls for champagne." Everyone surrounded the coffee table with a glass in hand. They watched the old man pop the cork open and pour some of the beverage. "Here's a toast..." They all lift their glasses up, facing Mr. Hanson. "To a wonderful and everlasting marriage. Cheers."

"Cheers!" They chorused in unison and drank up. Dustin looks to his side as Nathan tries reaching over for his glass. Without Blake noticing, he starts to toy with the little kid.

"Hey, dude. You want some of this? Huh, huh?" He places the glass near him and pulls it away from his grasp. Dustin laughs playfully. "Maybe a little sip? Ha! I don't think so." Blake spots this from the corner of his eye and immediately turns to him.

"DUSTIN!"

The goofball stares at him innocently. "What?!"

Tori and Hunter exchange looks, giggling. "Victoria, Hun?" Mrs. Hanson calls out to her daughter with a thought in mind. The blonde turns to her beloved mother with a delighted smile on her face. "Does a beach party sound fun?" She asks. Tori and Hunter turn to each other with quizzical stares.

"Sounds fun."

_my immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_i wish that you would just leave_

_because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

Meanwhile, Natalie stayed inside the house, across from Tori's, watching workers do some rebuilding and painting to her home from the open window panes. Natalie looks away, sighing deeply at the thought of leaving everything behind in Blue Bay Harbor--and by everything, she was thinking none other than Hunter. She finally came to her senses that there was no point in staying and watch him fall in love with someone else. As much as Natalie want to stay and resume her fight to win him back, her plan in manipulating the inseparable couple was useless; it sickened her.

Natalie found that she was now lost in her own world, as she resumed back on her packing. She was boxing stuff from the livingroom, and came by to a picture frame of her and Hunter together in their first high school prom. Natalie pauses, staring at it as she picks it up from a table stand and pulls the picture frame close to her, embracing it with arms. "Oh Hunter..." She whispers, tracing his face on the picture with her fingertips. "I didn't think it would be this difficult just to let you go..."

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me _

After a few moments of reminiscing, Natalie lost her train of thought as soon as she hears a knock on the door. Hesitating to answer it, she quickly places the picture frame in the box and wipes away her tears. "Coming!" She yells while walking towards the door in exasperation. Natalie takes a quick glance at herself in the mirror to make sure the make-up wasn't mess up. Once she was satisfied with her look, she stood in front of the door and opened it to see Blake and her son on the other side.

"Hey." Blake smiles as he watches a guy carry out a bucket of paint from behind him. "So uhh...what's up with all the construction workers?" He asks curiously, turning around.

Natalie looks at him and shrugs. "How else am I gonna convince people to buy the place if it doesn't get a complete makeover?" She questions him with her arms crossed.

Blake arches his brow and noticed a few boxes stacked on top of one another inside the house. "What do you mean? Are you actually selling the place?"

She pauses for a brief moment before nodding her head. "Yeah. I'm leaving."

"What?"

"You heard me, Blake."

He searches Natalie carefully in the eye. "B-But why?" Blake was confused he wanted an explanation.

"Well, for one thing," She starts off with a heavy sigh of disappointment, "I can't stand living here and watch Tori do a victory dance on my face, proving to me she's the better woman for Hunter because she is and I've lost!" Natalie exclaims ruthlessly. "Now if you have a reason for me to stay, I'd like to hear it. Please." She crosses her arms, and waits for his response. Blake stood there, speechless. "Well?"

He nods his head in dismay. "I don't believe this. All you could possibly think about is Hunter, but not Nathan?"

His words struck Natalie in a way so deep; it didn't sink in at all till she realized she forgot all about her son. She finds herself gazing into Nathan's sensible, tiny eyes and smiling weakly at him. As time passed, Natalie grew up to love him dearly. Not only would she have to give up Hunter to move on and continue pursuing life as a professional model, she would also have to give up her son, Nathan as well.

"I can't keep him." She whispers as her voice start to shake up a bit in tears. Blake stares at her, bewildered.

"What are you talking about? You can't just abandon your son."

"What choice do I have, Blake?" Natalie groans despondently. "I've screwed up many times and I don't think it's healthy for Nathan to have someone like me be a part of his life."

"Oh come on." Blake rolls his eyes at such illogical statement; it was beginning to worry him. "Please...I can't take care of him on my own."

Natalie stares deeply into his pleading eyes. She had to avert from his gaze to avoid the feeling of guilt. "You have Hunter and the boys. Not to mention, Tori..." She adds with a tone of disapproval. "And I'll be able to send money for child support. You'll have full custody of Nathan, so take advantage of it."

"But he needs a mother."

Natalie groans as she brushes her hair back in frustration. She didn't have time to argue, and debate whether she should leave or not. It was the last thing she wanted on such a hectic day. "You know what? Let's talk about this later. I have enough to worry about right now." Blake nods. "So why are you here?" She asks, wondering why he came to visit the first place.

"Oh yeah...opps." A chuckle escaped from his lips as he looks over at his son. "I came by to ask you if it would be okay if I take Nathan along to the beach."

Natalie shrugs indolently. "Whatever. He's your son. However," she trails off with a curious stare, "may I ask what the occasion is?"

Blake licks his lips, not sure if it was the right time to tell her. But then again, she'll find out sooner or later. Why not? He thought as he faces her. "Well, we're having a beach party to celebrate..." Blake breaks into a long pause before continuing on. "To umm celebrate, Tori and Hunter's engagement..."

Natalie's eyes grew large as her heart dropped to the floor. "What?"

Blake went to silent mode. He knew she heard him. "They're engaged. Hunter proposed to her this morning." He reinforces his answer. Natalie averts from his gaze feeling heartbroken.

"Oh..." Was all that came out from her mouth as she looks down, at a loss for words. Emotions went running high as Natalie tries desperately to fight back tears. Blake noticed how deeply hurt her she was as he looks on with empathy.

"Listen, Natalie...I'm so sorry--"

"No." She interrupts as she puts her hand up to stop him from going any farther. "It's okay. After all, this could be a good thing for me. To move on that is."

Blake nods solemnly. "Well, I should be going. Pretty busy day..."

"Oh yeah." Natalie chuckles as she plants a small kiss on Nathan's bald head. "Have fun, my little one." Blake couldn't help, but smile at her change of mood. It was a gentle and kind hearted side of her that he learned to love. "And stay out of trouble."

"We will. Later."

Natalie waves off a goodbye to the duo as she steps back inside the house and closes the door behind. She stood against a wall and began crying her eyes out in absolute outrage. Hearing the news upset her so much, Natalie had the urge break something before going out of hand. After long minutes feeling hopeless and flooding herself with tears, Natalie gained her balance and faced the mirror. Her eyes were swollen from tears, and dark make-up smudged all over her face. From then on, Natalie noticed how miserable and a mess she was as she abruptly threw one of her high-heeled shoes towards her reflection and shattered the glass to pieces. The distressed model dropped to her knees, looking up.

"Forgive me God for what I'm about to do." She gulps down hard as more tears stream down her cheeks. "And understand that there's no other way...but this..."

_you used to captivate me _

_by your resonating light_

_but now i'm bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

"Tori! Heads up!"

The blonde turns around and watched on as Shane tosses the Frisbee up in the air towards her direction. Tori stares at it carefully as she dives to the sand and caught it at ease. "Ha! Got it!" She rises up and throws it back to Dustin. Tori wore a simple swimsuit that consists of a white halter with striped piecing panels on top in shades of blue. For her bottoms, she had on light blue boardshorts with Velcro fly and side pockets.

"Hey, beautiful." Tori turns around and faces the shirtless Hunter, wearing his crimson swimming trunks. She smiles sweetly at him as he chews on a barbeque rib.

"You pig." Tori blurts out with a laugh.

Hunter gives her a mocking stare. "Hey...don't blame me. This stuff is good." He states notably. "Perhaps, you can get a few pointers from your old man when it comes to cooking." Tori's mouth open in shock as she punches him hard on the shoulder and leave him to wince in pain. "Ow...okay, I take that back." He grunted while rubbing his shoulder. Tori gives him the evil glare before plastering an amused smirk. Suddenly, the bushes behind them began shifting randomly as she turns to it with a watchful eye. The wind was light and invisible, there was no way it could be it. As Tori studies it carefully, a brown head appeared above the bushes. Her eyes grew large as a surprise gasp escapes her lips.

"Tori." She turns to Hunter, so dazed and confused. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly. Tori turns back around and noticed the bushes were still, with no one behind it.

She pursed her lips. "I'm fine. I thought I saw someone that's all." She chuckles.

He glances over at the bushes and smirks.

"Well...anyways...last one in the water is a little boy!" Tori yells out, shoving Hunter to the side. He looks on with a huge grin, as he tosses the meatless rib and chases after her. The others watch on in awed.

"You know, if I ever get married...I'm gonna want so many kids."

Dustin suddenly spits his drink out, as he stares at Marah in disbelief. Kapri, Shane, Blake, and Cam moved out of the way as soon as they felt the spraying beverage touched their skins. "How many is many?" He asks, wiping his mouth.

Marah shrugs as they all sat on their blankets, enjoying a little tan under the sun. "I'm not sure. Maybe 20?"

"20?!" Dustin shrieks. Cam nods his head in dismay, sneering from behind at the thought of 20 nieces and nephews.

"You know..." Shane starts off as he takes out a soda can from the cooler. "Let's make another toast." The others exchange glances before nodding their heads to join him. "To the next best man," he smirks, "and that would be me." Their exciting smiles suddenly turned into frowns as Shane begins drinking up.

"Uh...who says you're gonna be the best man?" Dustin questions in amusement. "We all know who it's going to be."

"Who?" Blake jumps in the conversation with his brow raised. "Me?"

"Pshh...you?" The goofball laughs as he smiles proudly at himself. "It's gonna be me, dude!"

"Oh please!" Cam coughs out his laughter as the others rolled their eyes at his ludicrous idea. "That is the funniest thing you've said yet, Dustin! There's no way he'll pick you."

He beams coldly at him. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure he'll pick you?"

Kapri rolls her eyes. "Who cares?! It's all about me becoming the maid of honor."

"No way!" Marah gasps exaggeratedly. "I want to be the maid of honor!"

"Well, you can't. There only could be one."

Oh boy, Cam thought as the two girls begin arguing. Dustin, Blake, and Shane went at is as well.

Meanwhile, Hunter surrendered as soon as Tori went swimming further into the deep end of the water. He honestly wasn't too fond with the ocean, especially when the swells are high. He stayed in the shallow end where the water went over to his waist. Tori continued to thread in water as she pouts her lips from afar. "Aww...come on. You're no fun!" She exclaims ducking her head underwater. Hunter groans as he sits in the water and waits for Tori to come out. After what seems to be an awfully long time, the dirty blonde was beginning to worry about how long she was able to hold her breath.

"Tori?" He calls out as anxiety took over his nerves. "Tori?!"

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Hunter fell into the water backwards as soon as a figure appeared right before him out of nowhere. Tori pulls her soaked blonde hair back and chuckles at the fallen Hunter.

"Opps..." She giggles innocently as he gives him a helping hand. Hunter grins as he reaches over and pulls Tori in with him. "Hey!"

"Now we're even." Tori comes out of the water with a dirty look on her face. Hunter flashes one of his seductive smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Oh I can definitely get rid of that frown."

Tori flutters her eyes attractively, making Hunter feel weak in the knees. "Oh really?"

"Really." He smiles, slowly lowering himself for a kiss. When they were just inches away from touching lips, Tori opens her eyes and gasps--forcing Hunter to jerk his head back. He stares at her, bewildered. "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh my God..." Her gaze were focused in the water as the speed and height of waves starts coming their way in the far distance. Tori's eyes grew large as a smile drew across her face. Hunter continues to stare at her strangely.

"Are you okay?" He asks, raising a brow.

The blonde shook her head and meets his eyes once again. "Oh yeah. I'm feeling great!" She nods excitedly. "It's just the tides are so high and the swells are perfect--"

"Let me guess." Hunter stops her for a second, knowing what was on her tempted mind. "You want to hit a few waves."

Tori smiles. "YES! I haven't gone surfing for so long and--"

"Hey. Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you."

She bit her lip, feeling slightly bad about the whole thing. "Are you sure? I mean...today is our day and--"

"Tori," he places a finger on her lips, smiling. "It's fine. I love you and that's all it matters. Now go."

She released a contented sigh as the blonde threw her arms around Hunter. "Thanks! You're the best!" Tori plants a quick kiss on his lips before swimming back to shore for her surfboard. Not trailing too far behind, Hunter swims back as well.

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

"You are so stupid, it's only obvious!"

"I'm stupid?! Listen, I'm not the one with pink hair okay!"

Kapri gasps offensively as she touched noses with Marah. "That's it! You're going down!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on, girlfriend!"

"Hey, I'm bringing it!"

"Girls..." Dustin groans, certainly not in the mood for this. "Please stop."

Without listening, the two women were off to their own world as they continued to go at it with each other. The guys looked on, back and forth, sighing. "This is going to take awhile." Blake blurts out.

Cam frowns in agreement. "Tell me about it."

Tori comes out from the water as she walks towards a spot where all her belongings were sitting. She snatches a towel from the ground and begins drying herself up with it. Hunter smiles as he approaches the other guys with the surfboards.

"Hey, dude." Dustin rises up from the ground, putting his arms around the dirty blonde. "You love me right?"

Hunter sneered at him. "What do you want?" He asks in a casual tone.

The goofball shrugs. "Nothing, man. Just answer the question."

He pauses for a moment and smiles. "Of course. Much love to yah."

"Ha! I told you guys! It's so gonna be me." Dustin says, putting on his shades.

Shane rolls his eyes, annoyed with his big ego. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything."

"You're just jealous, dude."

"I'm jealous?!" Shane splutters out with a laugh. "Of you?! Please!"

The goofball smirks. "Let's find out shall we? Hey, Hunter." He calls out, turning his gaze over to him. "Who's the better dude? Shane or me?"

"You should add neither to the list." Cam retorts sarcastically.

Dustin ignored him. "Dude, Hunter? You there?" The others exchange glances.

Hunter was off to another dimension, as his gaze remained focused on the bushes in a far distance. He studies it carefully as if he suspected an individual to be hiding behind them. Suddenly, he lost his train of thought as Dustin waved a hand in front of him. "Dude!"

"Huh? What?"

"Well? What's it gonna be?" He asks, arching his eyebrows.

Bewildered, Hunter gives him a blank stare. "Bro, I don't even know what you're talking about." He says, turning his gaze back to the bushes as it continues to sway back and forth in motion. For some odd reason, he felt someone's presence was behind them. "Guys...I'll be right back." Hunter squints his eyes as he slowly walks over to it.

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i've held your hand through all of these years _

_but you still have all of me _

As Hunter draws closer to the bushes, surrounded with palm tress and all sorts of tropical plants, he finds a black object sticking out from the green shrubbery. He stares at it intently and noticed the familiar object pointing towards Tori. Hunter glances over at her direction as she stood up, facing the water. He turns his gaze back to the bushes and noticed, Natalie carrying a hand gun. Hunter's eyes suddenly grew large. "Natalie!" She gasps, feeling startled as she faces him from afar. "What the hell are you doing?!"

As he looks at Natalie with mourning compassion, her eyes were stinging with endless tears and pure hatred. Nevertheless, did he think, she would go this far. "Natalie..." Hunter starts off calmly, slowly walking towards her. "Give me the gun. You don't want to do this."

"Get back, Hunter or I'll shoot your blonde bitch!" She retorts in fury. "I swear I will!"

"Okay. Okay." Hunter pants breathlessly. "Please...calm down, Natalie."

"NO!" She yells as he jerks his head back in surprise. "SHUT UP! You see how far you pushed me?! Huh?! If you haven't given up on us, none of this would have happened!"

Hunter felt horrified at that very moment; he had no idea what to do as he stares at the weapon she was holding so keenly to. "Natalie...please...drop the gun and let's talk about it, okay?"

She nods her head in dismay as tears continue to stream down his cheeks. "I said everything that needs to be said."

"Damn it, Natalie! You don't want to end up behind bars! Your life would be over!!!"

"That doesn't matter anymore! My life is nothing without you, Hunter!" She cries out. "I'll do anything. And if I can't have you..." She trails off, sobbing in pain, "then Tori won't either."

"Don't!"

"I'm sorry." Natalie whispers as she points the gun towards Tori, slowly pulling the trigger. Hunter looks on in terror as he starts picking his legs up and ninja streaking towards her.

"Tori! Get down!" She heard a faint cry as the blonde turns around, puzzled.

"Hunter?"

A loud gun shot went off, and in just a split second, Hunter stood in front of Tori as she begins screaming dreadfully in fear. The others stood up, holding their breaths as their gaze lingers on the gun shot incident. Hunter has his arms wrapped around Tori as she looks down and noticed blood on her. "Oh my God..." She gasps, raising her bloody hands frantically. "There's blood!" Tori starts to panic as she tries to find an injury or some kind of wound on herself. Without feeling a sharp pain inside, she realized it wasn't hers. "There's no wound! Hunter?" She looks up at him, utterly confused and scared to death.

"Tori..." He mumbles weakly.

In just a matter of seconds, Hunter lost his sense of balance and collapsed on the ground, faced down. Frightened, Tori cried for help as Dustin, Shane, Blake, Cam and the others went to get help in a heartbeat. Strangers in the beach watched on in terror, surrounding the couple. Meanwhile, Tori studies the wound on Hunter's back as she gently turns him over where he could face her. He hisses in pain as she lifts his head up and rests it on her lap. "You'll be okay..." She says calmly, forcing a smile. "Just relax. Help is on the way."

She could feel his body quivering uncontrollably from the cold as he struggles to stay still. Tori looks down at him, trying everything she could mentally to soothe her nerves. She grabs a towel nearby, hope to stop the bleeding. Just then, Hunter begins to slowly speak as his mouth strives to open. "I--I don't think I can m-make it." He trembled, swallowing down the pain he could feel on his back and towards his chest.

Tori wrinkles her forehead. "No..." She nods her head in dismay. "Don't say that. You'll be fine, okay?" The blonde reassured him, remaining strong for his sake.

"Tori." He whispers in a faint tone. She looks at him as a single tear rolls down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

She presses her lips together, not knowing what to say or why he was all of a sudden sorry. "F-For what?" She asks, wiping away her tears.

Hunter reaches out and cupped her cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. "I wish I could be there and watch you walk down that aisle." He inquires softly as the image of them getting married appeared in his head. She looks down at him, at a loss for words. Hunter continues on with the throbbing pain escaping from his lips. "But I do hope one day you'll find someone else that will."

"Hunter, no!" Tori gulps down her tears as she gently caresses his face. "Don't say that! Listen to me!" She grabbed his face and looks directly into his weak eyes. "I love you and you can't leave me, Hunter." Tori chokes down on her words between relentless sobs. "You just can't..."

A smile drew across his face as he slowly takes out a piece of jewelry from his pocket. Hunter takes Tori's hand in and reveals the charm bracelet that was break in two due to the occurring accident that happened a few years ago. She looks at it, surprise to see he had it all along just when she thought she'd lost it for good. Tori slowly turns her gaze back to Hunter as his face begins to fade away. "Can you do me another favor?" He asks weakly.

Tori forced a smile. "Anything..."

"Take care of Blake...and tell him that I love him." She searches his eyes carefully, knowing this was a sign of goodbye. More tears filled her eyes as the crowd watched on in agony. "That goes for the other guys as well." Tori nods as she tightens her grip on his hand. Hunter was then losing it as he squeezes his eyes shut and begins breathing heavily due to the excruciating pain exerted throughout his whole body. He looks at Tori once more and smiles. "I'll love you forever..."

She covers her mouth and weeps. "And I love you..."

Paramedics came swarming in the scene as Tori was forced to move back. The Police Department began searching the place and questioning witnesses nearby. Blake pulled her close as they all watched on, praying for a miracle. A woman placed an oxygen mask over his mouth while others worked on the wound and his breathing. After a few cycles of CPR, they checked his vital signs, and unfortunately, there was no pulse. His eyes were now completely shut and motionless; they had no choice, but to move on and cover the body.

_i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_and though you're still with me_

_i've been alone all along _

"I'm sorry, miss." A man stood up and faces Tori. "He's gone."

Her heart dropped as she turns around and looks at Blake. His eyes were covered up with tears and complete sadness; it broke her heart even more to see him grief over his brother's death. He was now alone, with no family left. Tori searches his eyes compassionately as she buried herself on his chest, crying out everything she had until there were no more tears left. Everyone else joined them as they did a little prayer on Hunter's behalf in silence.

**A/N:** Stay tune for the last chapter and final conclusion.


	20. Second Chance

**A/N:** Hey folks! Here's the deal. I received like the longest review from sapphiregirl and she has convinced me to write an alternate ending--one where Hunter doesn't die. After reading a few _angry_ reviews...I thought why not? As soon as I finish the alternate ending, I will post it as the additional chapter of this story right after the conclusion, which you all are about to read. Anything to insure the reader's happiness. =]

**Reviewers:** Thanks again for sending in great comments and motivation! I must say, it was quite entertaining to read them all! You guys are truly the best and I would have not completed the series if it wasn't for you all. This one is for you guys! _muahz_

**"Second Chance"**

_"Now here's Haley, live in Blue Bay Harbor."_

_"Thanks, Jack. Well, it's been exactly one month since the devastating lost of 25 year old, Hunter Bradley, and yet it's still a big shock to all of us when investigators learned it was supermodel, Natalie Jordan who pulled the trigger and took her life as well when police officials found her body in the beaches of Blue Bay Harbor. What a tragic--_

Sighing deeply, Tori takes the remote control nearby and turns off the television. She sits up comfortably on a bed, waiting for the nurse to come back with the results. It's been a month since Hunter's death, and till today, the incident continues to haunt her. He saved her life yet again. If only I was the one that saved you first, she thought sadly as she looks back on the horrifying moment that stripped him away from her. Tori missed him so dearly, she never thought of making it this far in life without him. However, there were times with the blonde thought of commiting suicide just so she could reunite with Hunter in the after life. But with the support of her closest friends, loving family, and even complete strangers and their condolences, she was able to cope with it. However, moving on wasn't going to be easy and it it would take time to ease the pain away.

As Tori finds herself being off to another world, Blake sneakily enters the room with Nathan in his arms. Once she heard the door close shut, she looks up and half-smiled at his direction. "Hey you." Tori greeted warmly.

Blake smiles back. "Hey."

The past month has been quite difficult for the lone Bradley himself now that he was left standing on his own. Hunter was his only family after their parents were killed, and not having him around would take awhile to get use to. But then again, he had Tori to lift his spirits up when it comes to facing the harsh realities of life. As long as they had each other, they'll be able to overcome all the pain and suffering.

"Well umm, your mom and dad will be arriving soon." Blake reminded her. "The others are downstairs getting some food at the cafeteria." She nods. "So how are you feeling?" He asks, feeling excited about the results.

Tori releases a tense sigh. "Nervous."

He smirks. "Well that figures." There was a moment of silence. "Listen, I'm gonna be heading downstairs to get some food. You want anything?"

She nods in dismay. "No thanks."

"You sure?" He asks again to make sure.

"Uh huh. Totally." She reassured him.

Blake smiles. "Alright. I'll be right back." He turns around and leaves the room. Tori sat there, heaving another sigh as her mind trails back on Hunter. Just then, a smile drew across her face, as the thought of Hunter led to the first time they found chemistry together.

* * *

FLASHBACK__

_"Hey guys! Check this out!" A tall male figure came barging inside Storm Chargers as Shane, Dustin, Tori, and boss Kelly turn their heads around. "I got the tickets! I finally got them!" Hunter exclaims excitedly while showing them off. "See!"_

_Dustin opens his eyes wide. "Oh my God...don't tell me..." He looks down at them before grasping onto his shoulder in disbelief. "You got the premier tickets to see Biker Boys?!"_

_Hunter nods his head with a smirk. "YUP!"_

_"NO WAY!" The goofball chuckles, "NO FREAKIN' WAY!"_

_"YES WAY!"_

_Shane and Tori exchange looks before rolling their eyes at such absurdity. Before they know it, the two were now jumping up and down in joy. "This is SWEET, dude! When is it showing?"_

_"Tonight, bro."_

_Dustin's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "What? No..."_

_"Tonight huh?" Kelly snatches the tickets from Hunter's possession and scans through it quickly. "Hmm...that's a shame." She raised a brow and pursed her lips. "It's your turn to clean and close up the shop." Kelly says, turning her gaze over to Dustin. "Sorry."_

_"B-But--"_

_"No butts, Dustin. You agreed to, remember?" She hands Hunter back the tickets._

_"Well...yeah..."_

_"Thank you. That means a lot to me, Dustin. I know I could count on you." Kelly smiles as she turns around and walks away._

_"B-But---" The goofball stared at her direction before she disappeared through the crowd of customers. Dustin finally gave in, releasing a sigh of disappointment. Hunter felt bad as he places a hand on his shoulder._

_"It's cool, dude. Maybe next time."_

_Dustin groans. "Yeah…I wanted to see that movie so badly though."_

_Hunter looks down at the tickets and sighs. "You know what? If it makes you feel better...I could just give these tickets to someone else..."_

_"What? Nah, man. Don't do that." The goofball nods his head in dismay. "You've worked your butt off trying to get these tickets. You should go."_

_Hunter pursed his lips and thinks for a moment. "Hmm...if you say so. What about it, Shane? Want to go watch it with me?" He asks, looking at him._

_"TORI!"_

_They were interrupted by a sudden call as the blonde turns around and finds Marah and kapri, walking in. "I'll talk to you guys later." She smiles and joins up with the girls._

_"I wish I could, but I can't, dude. My brother is coming in town tonight."_

_Hunter nods. "Ah, yes. That's right." He says despondently. "Well...I know Cam wouldn't want to tag along, being the busy kind of guy he is with the academy..." The dirty blonde trails off and sighs. "So...I guess I could just go by myself..."_

_"Wait a minute." Dustin pauses with a thought in mind. "What about Tori? I'm sure she's free tonight."_

_Hunter raises his eyebrows at him. "Well--I don't know, dude--We umm...well---" He trails off unsurely._

_Shane chuckles as he pats him on the back. "Don't worry. Tori will watch anything. She isn't the chick flick kind of type."_

_"No, not that. It's just--" Hunter stutters while thinking of the right words to say. "Wouldn't it be weird though??? I mean...Tori and I never hung out before...with just the two of us...alone...together...which...is...well...awkward..."_

_Dustin and Shane exchange looks. "Well, here's your chance to change that."_

_Hunter begins biting his bottom lip. "I don't know..."_

_"Oh come on. You don't want it to go to a waste now do you?" Shane questions him. "I mean how bad could the night turned out to be?"_

_"Yeah. She won't bite." Dustin adds._

_The dirty blonde turns around and stares at Tori from behind as she continues to chat with the ladies. "Alright. Fine. I'll ask her." He groans in annoyance. "But I swear...if it turns out bad...it all comes back to the both of you."_

_They chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Just go and ask her already."_

_Hunter nods as he slowly walks over to her. He had no idea why he felt this way...why he felt so nervous..._

_But only time will tell_

_and this..._

_This was his chance to find the answer..._

__

_"Tori?"_

_The blonde beauty turns around and flashes one of her amazing smiles that everyone in town loved and adored, including Hunter himself. The ladies were through laughing about something hilarious, or so he assumed, as she calms herself down before facing him. Marah and Kapri watches on from behind just out of curiosity. "Hey, what's up?" She greets him with yet another of her charming smiles._

_Hunter shook his head to snap out of it. God, I hate it when she does that. He thought before replying back to her. Tori stood there and waits. "Uh yeah... I was just wondering...since the rest seem to be so busy tonight...if you want to spare my last ticket and watch the premier of Biker Boys with me." Marah and Kapri exchange looks as they turn their gazes over to her and waits for a response._

_"Sure." She nods in agreement. "I would love to go."_

_Hunter couldn't help, but smile. "That's great! I'll meet you at the theater by 7?"_

_"Alright. See you there." Tori presses her lips together as she watches Hunter joined up with the other guys. She averts from their gazes and turn to the girls._

_"UH HUH!" Marah smirks as she stood in front of the blonde with her arms crossed. From that moment, Tori knew something fishy was going on due to the expression that has trouble written all over their faces. "He's definitely into you."_

_She arched her brow weirdly. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh come on. Hunter just invited you to the movies."_

_"So?" Tori chuckles in disbelief. "He invited me because no one else would go. And besides, it's not like a date or whatever."_

_"Sure." Kapri rolls her eyes. "That's what they all say."_

_Tori couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ugh. You guys are so full of it."_

_Marah and Kapri both laughed. "You know you love us, sweetie."_

_"So what are you planning to wear?"_

__

_A few hours later - 7:15 p.m._

_Hunter stood outside of the movie complex as he waits for Tori's arrival. A huge crowd of people came walking in line for the premiere as they all waited anxiously to get inside. He looks up at his crimson watch once again and sighs deeply. "Great and they say she's the reliable one. Right..." He thought, nodding his head in dismay._

_"Sorry. I had car trouble."_

_A voice spoke from behind as he turns around and faces Tori, wearing jeans and a short-sleeved baby blue knit top that has an allover wrinkled style ruffled trim that slightly went off her shoulders. Her hair was half way up with curls dangling down her face, which made her look so beautiful. Hunter was use to seeing her with hair down, straight or curled up. But the way she did her hair was something new._

_"You look great. Love the top." Hunter comments as he secretly checks her out. _

_Tori smiles awkwardly. "Gee...thanks. I guess."_

_"You just said you had car trouble. Is everything okay now?" He asks all of a sudden._

_She nods. "Yeah. Thanks to Dustin and Shane's autoshop lessons. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them teaching me how to fix cars."_

_"Wow. I could never imagine you fixing cars."_

_"Well, obviously you don't know me too well." Tori adds, sticking her tongue out as he noticed the line was getting shorter._

_Hunter chuckles. "So shall we?"_

_She smiles while pressing her lips together. "After you."_

_

* * *

_

"Tori? Ms. Hanson?" The nurse waves a hand in front of her as the blonde snaps out of it with a huge smile on your face. She turns to the worried nurse anxiously, hoping for some good news. "Are you okay?" She asks in concern.

Tori bobs her head. "Yes, I'm fine. Do you have the results?"

The young nurse lets out a contented sigh. "Well, yes. We do have the results." Tori could feel her heart beating rapidly as she clenches onto the charm bracelet beside her tightly. It wasn't too long ago when she took the two broken pieces at a jewelry store to have it patched up and fixed. She wouldn't forget how much the charm bracelet meant to her as it brought her the best gift ever, and that was Hunter's love. Now she was hoping it would give her another chance in luck as her eyes and ears remained focus on the dedicated nurse. Tori waits as she slowly opens her mouth to speak. "It's positive."

Tori's eyes open wide as a surprise gasp escape her lips. "Are you serious? It's positive?!"

The nurse nods, smiling. "Yes, 100% sure."

At that very moment, Tori wanted to jump up and down in joy. Her emotions went running high as she looks up at the ceiling delightedly. "You hear that, Hunter?" She smiles, holding on to the bracelet as tears slowly developed in her eyes. The thought of the miscarriage and losing her first child took over her emotions as a smile of happines finally reappeared on her face. She looks up once again, hoping she would somehow connect with Hunter from above. But perhaps, God would send him the messasge for her as Tori takes a deep breath and whispers, "Your dream actually came true, Hunter." She smiles, rubbing her belly. "You're gonna be a father."

T H E E N D

* * *

**A/N:** Stay tune for the alternate ending, if you're still up for it.


	21. BONUS CHAPTER

**A/N: **It's the alternate ending yall been waiting for. LOL. I'm so sorry, sapphiregirl and everyone who have been waiting for this. I've got the first half of it down a long time ago, but never finished it till now. I hope I don't disappoint you, but just for the record, I'm not really good with happy endings. That's how depressing my life is. lol. Nah, jk. I know it's been awhile, but enjoy and please please please let me know what you think. Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

**"Alternate Ending"**

The morning sun beautifully rises up from the distant horizon as light emerges through the open windows. It was another day of hope and evermore prayers as Shane, Dustin, Blake, Cam, Marah, Kapri, and the Hansons waited for the doctor's final solution. It's been long hours since Hunter fell into a coma after getting shot right on the back. He was immediately rushed to the hospital, and now all they could do was wait...

Yesterday, they received news from investigators that Natalie Jordan was the accused shooter of the horrifying incident. Witnesses observed that the gun shot was meant for Tori, but unfortunately, Hunter saved her in time by taking the hit himself. During the investigation, police officials found Natalie's body on the forestry grounds and believed the poor woman committed suicide due to the false outcome of it. Hearing the news shocked everyone in the room, but it didn't surprise any of them that Natalie would ever go this far. She was obsessed and crazed for revenge, but her plan in manipulating the couple slipped through her fingers in no time. As they wait anxiously for upcoming news on the incident and most importantly, Hunter's condition, little did they know, Tori snuck up in his room during the middle of the night and stayed there till the following morning. "I can't stand being here." They remembered her saying as endless tears continued to swell up her eyes during his coma. This took place after doctors informed them they were absolutely prohibit from going in to his room until it was okay to. However, Tori refused to accept it. "I'm going home."

Meanwhile, Dustin turns around after getting off from the phone outside the lobby. He faces the others as they struggle to get up from several chairs they used as beds. As all fatigue eyes turn to him curiously, he starts to plaster a nervous stare. "I um...tried to get a hold of Tori. But she won't pick up." Dustin informs the family and friends as Mr. Hanson rises up from his seat. "I don't think she's home."

He opens his eyes wide. "What do you mean my daughter isn't home?"

* * *

Tori slowly flickers her eyes open, with hand still interlocking with Hunter's. It was already morning from what she could see out the window as Hunter remained in a deep coma. Tori's eyes were swollen from so much crying and lack of sleep that night. She spent most hours just looking and talking to him as best as she could, but doing so broke her heart. Tori could no longer bear to see Hunter covered up in tubes and under life support. She overheard doctors and nurses saying he wasn't going to make it due to blood loss. But Tori wasn't going to give up. Not on him.

"Morning, Handsome." She smiles as she strokes his hair gently. "You've been asleep for hours. Please give me a sign that you can hear me." Tori looks down on their held hands, waiting for a tight squeeze or slight movement from him. After waiting a few minutes, he remains peacefully still. She sighs. "You are so stubborn, you know that?" Moments later, Dustin and Mr. Hanson made their way to the emergency floor as they came by to Hunter's room and peak through the window. Without noticing anyone watching, Tori continues to speak with Hunter.

"Excuse me, miss." A nurse enters the room shortly after. "May I speak with you outside?"

Tori didn't like the resonating tone of her voice. It was a sign of bad news. "I don't want to leave him. I promise I wouldn't."

The nurse nods solemnly. "I understand, but this is very important. I assure you it would only take a few seconds."

"But--"

"Please. It's concerning his condition."

Tori obeyed her wishes as she looks at Hunter and kissed him softly on the forehead. "I'll be right back." She takes one good look at him before rising up from her chair and following the nurse behind. Dustin and Mr. Hanson noticed their way approaching them as they hid behind a near wall to listen. "Is he gonna be alright?" Tori asks wistfully, in hopes for good news. The nurse looks down at the chart on a clipboard and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hanson. But he's not going to make it." Tori could feel her heart dropped with words of disbelief. Her greatest fear have rose from beneath her, and yet she still fighting to prevent his fall from happening. "The bullet wound caused severe damage and blood loss." The nurse continues to explain. "The only thing that's keeping him alive is life support. It's your decision whether or not you want to keep using it, but it's not going to be enough."

Tori slowly shuts her eyes. She didn't know what to do. In fact, it was her decision whether or not the plug should be pulled, and being in the position she is at that moment was killing her every step of the way. All she wanted was the nightmare to end, but unfortunately it must go on.

* * *

The Hanson family, along with Shane, Dustin, Blake, Cam, Marah, and Kapri watched on sadly as Tori speaks with Hunter. A few doctors and nurses waited nearby for everyone to say their final words before disabling the life support, which helps Hunter to breath normally and stay alive. The room became still with unbearable grief and despair. All eyes were on Tori as she cries uncontrollably on Hunter's chest. The others had to watch on and witness devastating pain, sinking through their hearts as Tori makes her final farewell goodbye.

"I c-can't imagine l-leaving you l-like this." She spoke softly between sobs. "I love you more than anything."

Mr. Hanson gently places a hand on his daughter's shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze. She looks up at him and places a hand over his. "It's time." He whispers to her. "You have to let him go."

Tori continues to weep in dismay. "B-But I can't."

"But you must, Victoria." Mrs. Hanson urges her to for his sake. "I know it's difficult, but Hunter can no longer watch you suffer, nor can he."

Tori nods as endless tears stream down her face. "I love him, Mom."

"I know, baby." She smiles while stroking her face. "And he loves you too."

She burried her face onto his mother's chest and cried out more pain that was left of her. "I don't think I can live without him, Mom. How am I supposed to raised our child on my own?"

Mrs. Hanson, along with the others in the room, all looked up at her to their surprise. "Child? Are you pregnant?"

She nods soberly. "Yes."

"When did you find out?" Blake asks out of curiosity.

"Last week."

Mrs. Hanson rubs her shoulder for comfort. "Oh, honey. We'll always be here for you and the baby no matter what happens."

The others bobbed their heads in agreement. "She's right. You'll never be alone on this one, Tor." Blake added supportively.

Tori cracks open a smile. "I know, and I deeply appreciate everything you all have done for me. But it's not going to be the same whether things do get better or not. And I don't think--" She lowers her head to the point where she's staring down at Hunter once again. He remained still, unconscious, and lifeless. It looked as if he was already dead. "Oh God, I don't think I can do this." Tori sobs as she stumbles to the floor. Blake was the first to help her up when suddenly the doctors and nurses walked in.

"It's time."

Everyone in the room began to drown themselves with more tears. They were losing a brother; a friend that meant dearly to them as the world crumbles before their eyes. "I can't watch this." Marah mumbled as she walked out the room. Kapri followed her behind.

"Are you ready to go through the procedure, Ms. Hanson?" One doctor asked in a mere sorrowful tone. With slight hesitation, Tori nodded her head, as she held onto to Hunter's hand tightly. "Alright. We shall begin."

* * *

Minutes after the staff disabled Hunter's life support, Tori headed on home without signing the death certificate. She figured she'd have to come back to the hospital and complete a few papers before making it official, but wasn't emotionally able to do so. Despite everything that's happened, Tori couldn't believe the love of her life was now gone. 'How could I possibly move on without him?' She thought sadly as she struggles to open the front door of her home. While doing so, Tori could hear the phone ringing as she begins to rush and lose track of which key to use. As soon as the answering message went on, she knew she wasn't going to make it. "Darn! Why can't this thing just open?!" Tori groans frustratingly.

After a few attempts, she succeeded in opening the door. Tori ran across the livingroom and begin playing her messages.

_"Hey, girl! It's Kelly! I just wanted to congratulate you and Hunter on your engagement! Who would ever thought this day would ever come?! I know I did! Anyways, give me a call when you get this. Oh my God! I'm so happy for you both! Cheers!" _

_::Beep:: _

_"Hello, Tori. You've become a significant member and mentor of the Wind Ninja Academy and I am truly grateful to have you as part of a hardworking group. I wish you and Hunter eternal happiness and may you be blessed with the life you always wanted."_

Tori smiles.

_::Beep:: _

_"Uh hey, it's me again. I heard what happened and I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I knew that bitch was up to something! Sorry, I'm just totally pissed off right now. I can't imagine what you must be going through. I'm going to stop by at the hospital to see how things are going. I'll talk to you later. Bye." _

She sighs deeply while waiting for the last message.

_::Beep:: _

_"Hey, Tori. This is Dr. Evans. Um, I don't know how to say this, but I have some really good news! Please stop by at the hospital as soon as you get this. I assure you it's the greatest miracle." _

_::Beep::_

_You have no messages._

The blonde wrinkles her forehead as she grabs her keys from the table. "I guess I could use some good news. But why in the hospital?" She thought with a heavy sigh. "I don't think I could go back."

"You wouldn't have to." A voice spoke softly from behind as its familiarity made Tori turn around. She felt anticipated by the resonating sound that brought the blonde to her full attention. Her eyes eventually grew larger at what she was seeing. It was beyond real to what Tori would ever expect to happen.

"Hunter?" She whispers breathlessly. The dirty blonde forces a smile as he limps towards her direction due to the stinging pain occurring on his back. In utter disbelief, Tori stepped back away from him. "What's wrong with me?" She questions herself while placing a hand over her forehead. "I must be seeing a ghost."

"No, Tori. It's really me." He reassures her. "I'm alive."

Tears gradually fill her eyes as she reaches over to touch his face and caresses it. His soft and warm skin brought memories back to life as a bright smile reappeared on her face. "Oh my God. It's really you." She threw her arms around him and begins crying in tears of joy. "It's really you." Hunter embraces her warmly to the point where he would never want to let go. "I thought you weren't going to make it. I thought you were dead."

"Not a chance, Tori." He smiles while stroking her long blonde hair. "When I heard your voice, I made a promise to God that I would never leave you, and that I'll risk everything I have just to be with you. I love you more than anything, Tori and I'm not going anywhere." With his promising words, her heart fluttered in joy as they shared a sweet, intimate kiss. As they break away, the couple touched noses and brought their heads to together to recollect thoughts. So much has happened and the nightmare was finally over. "I'm marrying you." He whispers with a smile.

Tori opens her eyes as he lifts her hand to reveal the ring. "You bet your ass you will."

And they did.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** Last words, comments, and reviews would be greatly accepted! Thanks. =] 


End file.
